Old Ways
by Aileen Daw e Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Como eles puderam entrar? Nossos feitiços não podem ter falhado. – Alex resmungou, novamente forçando-os contra a parede ao ver os brilhos vermelhos e verdes dos feitiços em salas do terceiro andar.
1. Nota

Depois de muita enrolação, encontros e desencontros aqui está a continuação de Mystic Dreams.

Tentamos fazer melhor que da primeira vez!

Alex e Gina cresceram, amadureceram. Agora terão novos desafios a enfrentar, novas amizades a cultivar e poderes a desenvolver.

Esperamos que gostem de ler tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrever.

E não se esqueçam: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

Bjos,

_**Aileen e Jasmin**_


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"_Ao anoitecer. _

_Lago."_

_Mesmo sendo um bilhete simples e apressado, a garota releu-o diversas vezes naquele dia e quando o decorou recitava-o a todo o momento. Seu estômago se retorcia incomodamente cada vez que pensava no assunto. Em várias ocasiões, os colegas olharam-na assustados e ela escondeu as mãos trêmulas que esfregava sem perceber. _

_O desejo de vê-lo, de dizer que sentia muito, de saber como ele estava fazia seus olhos vasculharem os cantos escuros dos corredores e abrir portas de supetão. Mas o loiro desaparecera. Do momento em que fora arrastado por Sianna, absolutamente envergonhado e chocado, ninguém que Gina conhecesse o vira ou soubera de seu destino._

_Sua angústia chegou a um nível tal que as três palavras escritas na caligrafia fina e deitada de Alex a fizeram chegar muito antes da hora marcada apenas para garantir que não se atrasaria._

_Um rubor involuntário subiu às suas faces ao notar o loiro vindo com seu passo apressado, olhando por cima do ombro três vezes, certificando-se que não era seguido._

"_Há cinco dias apenas... Merlin!... Como nós pudemos?!"_

_A lembrança dos acontecimentos na estufa 4 formou um nó na garganta dela. Suas mãos puxaram a capa mais para junto de si quando viu o rosto sério do rapaz. Os olhos verdes fixos nos castanhos dela._

_Alex sentou-se, visivelmente nervoso, sua pele branca salpicada de pontinhos vermelhos. Ficou olhando-a muito tempo._

_- Como você está? – ele tinha a voz rouca. Suas mãos hesitaram em tocar as dela._

_- O que aconteceu, Alex? – a ruiva sentiu o suor frio na palma da mão do garoto. - Sianna brigou com você? - perguntou, preocupada._

_- Gina, me desculpe, nós não deveríamos... – ele gaguejou, desviando o olhar para o lago. - eu não consegui me controlar... Mais um pouco e nós teríamos... Foi muito errado mesmo... Nunca vou me perdoar..._

_- Alex, não. – ela calou-o com um gesto. – Por favor, não. – passou os dedos entre os cabelos loiros, procurando acalmá-lo. Alex suspirou e fechou os olhos._

_- Eu vou para Avalon em dois dias._

_- Quê? - A ruiva perguntou assustada. - Sianna ameaçou você? Olhe para mim, Alex! – ela forçou-o a encará-la. – Sianna ameaçou você?_

_- Nós não deveríamos ter ido até a estufa, Gina. – ele murmurou. – A Senhora soube na hora o que estava acontecendo._

_- Eu também não pude encará-la depois... depois do que ela viu. – Gina confessou, em voz baixa. – Mas eu não esperava... – ergueu o rosto para o namorado. – Não quero você longe. – e tocou o rosto dele, já sem receio ou vergonha._

_- Calma, Gina. Não é pelo que aconteceu. - O garoto tinha uma expressão triste. Gina o abraçou. - Já está na hora. – sussurrou no ouvido dela._

_- E quando vou te ver de novo? – ela aspirou o perfume dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Eu volto para as aulas... Linda, vou sentir tanta falta de você... - Alex a abraçava e ela correspondia, sentindo como se o verão fosse demorar uma eternidade para passar._

_Gina soltou-se do abraço e olhou profundamente nos olhos do namorado._

_- Eu amo você, Alex. Lembre-se disso..._

_O brilho nos olhos dele se intensificou. A garota presenciou, naquele momento, o sorriso mais radiante no rosto do namorado. Enxergou, mais uma vez, a alma por trás daquela aparência, a alma que ela amava desde muito, muito tempo._

_- Você não imagina o quanto me fez bem ouvir isso... – disse ele, abraçando-a forte. – Não se preocupe, Virgínia. Ninguém vai te afastar de mim._

_E dizendo isso, tocou delicadamente o rosto da namorada, encostando seus lábios nos dela. Gina pôde sentir através do beijo as lágrimas de Alex. Ela também chorava. Tinha medo, medo de que os planos de Sianna a afastassem de Alex. Para ela, todos os planos incluíam-no._

_Ela o via constantemente em seus sonhos, em visões, no seu passado, presente e futuro. E a Deusa não seria cruel em tirar dela o que ela mais amava. Não a Deusa que ela começava a conhecer e respeitar._

E foi com o sabor daquele beijo que Virgínia Weasley acordou n'A Toca, no dia primeiro de setembro...


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 01:**

Ainda deitada em sua cama, lembrava dos acontecimentos prévios às férias.

Os últimos dois meses em Hogwarts tinham sido um pouco mais complicados para a garota. Ela perdeu o primeiro dia de N.O.M's, o que significa que ela precisou se esforçar muito mais nos próximos exames. Embora Gina não se preocupasse tanto com isso. Era a causa de ter faltado aos exames que perturbava seus sonhos.

A garota procurou de todas as formas desviar o pensamento dos possíveis tormentos a que o namorado estava sendo submetido, mas a lembrança da expressão de Sianna Lake ao vê-los juntos surgia a cada minuto do seu dia. E ela não era mais feliz.

"_Não deveria ter permitido que ele me ajudasse... Como sou estúpida!"_

Alex fora levado para longe dela de maneira tão abrupta que a ruiva temia o pior. Tentara sentir sua presença, perceber alguma parte de seu espírito nas inúmeras noites de vigília, sem conseguir. Ainda precisava de treinamento antes de usar seu dom, sua Visão, com precisão. Isso era frustrante.

Apesar do flagra, o acontecimento na estufa 4 não foi conhecido pelos outros alunos e professores da escola e Gina pôde fazer as outras provas.

Com o Prof. Snape continuando as aulas sozinho outra vez, a Grifinória voltara a ser perturbada. Mas não foi tão ruim quanto ela imaginou; o professor parecia muito mais amigável para com ela, e também havia devolvido seus cinqüenta pontos. O Prof. Binns voltou a dar aulas e não falou uma palavra a respeito da suposta guerra de duendes. Tudo parecia ter voltado à normalidade.

Sianna esteve, obviamente, bastante fria até o início das férias, mas continuou com as aulas extras. Permitira a continuação da poção, que foi mantida em segredo nos fundos da sala de Adivinhação. Gina virou-se na cama, imaginando como suportara a companhia da Senhora de Avalon depois da mulher ter tirado Alex dos seus braços na estufa.

- Para o bem de todos nós, apenas, Virgínia. - a professora justificou.

As aulas extras agora enfocavam meditações e poções, com Sianna assegurando que a ruiva não tivesse nenhuma Visão até que a poção ficasse pronta.

Contrariando suas expectativas, Gina se sentia muito mais à vontade nos rituais que faziam juntas e sua conexão com a Deusa era cada vez maior. Com a prática, ela percebeu que aquele era seu caminho desde muito, muito tempo, ela nem imaginava quanto. E estava aliviada por não ter Visões. A ruiva sentiu que vinha mudando. Ao término do ano letivo era praticamente outra: mais confiante de si mesma, determinada. Prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais deixaria a insegurança tomar conta dela.

Depois que Alex foi embora, Gina passou a maior parte do tempo com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Harry estava sempre por perto e Gina notou que gostava de sua companhia . Dumbledore e Sianna estavam certos quando disseram que eles tinham uma ligação porque, em pouco tempo, já existia confiança entre eles. Gina pôde reunir-se ao trio da Grifinória. Harry não escondia nada dela e a recíproca tornou-se verdadeira.

"_Não foi bem assim que eu imaginei..." _- ela pensou, ao perceber que tinham virado confidentes. – _"Mas agora não importa mais, não é?"_

Gina acreditava que Harry e ela se conheciam desde vidas passadas. Podia confiar a ele qualquer segredo e sentiu-se satisfeita quando ele demonstrou apreciar a situação tanto quanto ela.

"_Sim, nós temos uma missão ao virmos para essa vida. E a nossa estrada caminha junta por um longo período."_ – ela admirou-se da primeira vez em que o entendeu completamente apenas com o olhar. – _"Precisamos desse tempo. Já estamos atrasados com os preparativos... Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."_

O garoto era freqüentemente chamado para as aulas sobre Avalon, as poções e os rituais, e a ruiva respirava aliviada porque não estaria sozinha com a professora de Adivinhação, embora, na maior parte das vezes, ele apenas observasse. E sempre havia o Prof. Lupin, que esperava calmamente o fim dos procedimentos para oferecer-lhes uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ou uma barra de chocolate.

Contou a ela sobre suas reuniões com Dumbledore, que ela descobriu serem tão freqüentes quanto suas aulas com Sianna. Harry soube pelo diretor que a Profa. Trelawney só havia ganhado o cargo de professora de Adivinhação porque fora ela quem profetizara a morte dos pais de Harry. Nem a própria professora sabia disso.

- "Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"? – Gina repetiu, assustada, a frase da profecia, quando Harry contara a eles. – Quer dizer que você estaria envolvido de qualquer jeito?

- Acabaria sendo assim, de qualquer forma. – Harry afirmara, estranhamente calmo. – Eu iria querer matá-lo. Pelo que fez com meus pais.

Gina se assustou quando ouviu o amigo falar daquela maneira, tão sério. Mas tinha certeza de que não era a primeira vez que ele pensava nisso, e com certeza já decidira há muito tempo.

A maior surpresa para a ruiva, entretanto, foi a de que Sirius Black era padrinho de Harry, era inocente e vinha se correspondendo com o garoto desde o seu quarto ano.

"_E pensei que só eu tivesse problemas."_ – ironizou, recostada no trem de volta para casa, observando Harry e Rony jogando xadrez. – _"Não entendo... eu queria abraçá-los, protegê-los..."_

Harry era freqüentemente chamado para as aulas sobre Avalon, as poções e os rituais. A ruiva respirava aliviada porque não estaria sozinha com a professora de Adivinhação, embora, na maior parte das vezes, ele apenas observasse. E sempre havia o Prof. Lupin, que esperava calmamente o fim dos procedimentos para oferecer-lhes uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ou uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel.

Apesar de estar com amigos que ela amava, sentia muita falta do maior deles: Alex. O verão pareceu passar a passos de tartaruga sem ele. Não podiam se comunicar, e ela queria saber o que ele estava fazendo, se ele sentia tanta falta dela quanto ela dele...

Por isso estava ansiosa.

Com alívio viu chegar o primeiro de setembro. Encontraria Alex na Plataforma 9 ¾ em poucas horas.

Levantou com esse pensamento, se arrumou com esmero e desceu para o café da manhã. Foi a última a sentar à mesa.

- Bom dia, Gina! - cumprimentou Harry, pegando um pedaço de pão. A aparência do garoto a fez rir: parecia que um furacão havia passado por ele; seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados e seu pijama amassado e um tanto _torto_.

- Harry, por acaso você dormiu voando? - caçoou.

- Fred e Jorge. – ele corou, lacônico.

- Eles pularam em cima dele hoje de manhã - riu Rony. - Disseram que iriam aproveitar enquanto Harry estava aqui, porque não sabem se ele vai sobreviver esse ano!

- Que horror! - disse Hermione. - Claro que vai! Dumbledore tem armas poderosas contra Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry...

Harry ficou quase o verão inteiro com os Weasley, sob um feitiço de proteção de Avalon que Sianna lhe lançara no último ritual de que participara em Hogwarts.

- Mesmo com as precauções do Prof. Dumbledore? – ele questionara. Gina notou o desconforto do amigo.

- Foi um pedido do próprio diretor, Harry Potter. – A Senhora de Avalon não estava acostumada a ser inquirida. Ela tocou o alto da cabeça de Harry e cantou o feitiço. Gina riu da cara contrariada dele.

Voldemort não poderia ter pistas de Harry e nem de Gina, que agora acreditava mais ainda ter realmente sido uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, e também precisava ser cautelosa.

- Não estou preocupado com isso – mentiu, olhando de esguelha para a amiga.

- Todos estamos. - falou Gina, colocando leite numa xícara. - Mas acredito que vai dar tudo certo. – acrescentou, com um sorriso retribuído pelo amigo. – Temos que nos preparar... Precisamos estar de olho aberto esse ano...

- Nós daremos um jeito. – Mione comentou, séria, por cima da borda da xícara.

- Gina, gostaria de falar com você... – sua mãe pediu, quando se levantava da mesa com os pratos. - Com todos vocês, se não se importam... – abrangeu os outros garotos com os olhos. – Já conversamos antes, mas é sempre bom reforçar...

A ruivinha assentiu, sentando-se muito quieta. Durante o verão, tivera várias conversas com a mãe; conversas nas quais fatos interessantes sobre Molly Weasley vieram à luz. A garota praticamente pressionara a mãe a confirmar que estivera em Avalon.

- Os Malfoy estarão vigiando. – a Sra. Weasley começou, em tom baixo e grave. Os garotos franziram a testa. - Você sabe o que eu penso sobre os Malfoy, filha. Narcisa Malfoy confrontou a todos em Avalon.

- Narcisa também foi criada em Avalon? – Perguntou Hermione, chocada com a informação nova.

- Infelizmente, Mione. – Molly suspirou. Eles tinham que estar preparados, ela pensava. Não podiam mais ser tratados como crianças. – Nós somos parentes, primas distantes. Narcisa sempre foi uma moça muito ambiciosa, esnobava as outras donzelas da Ilha Sagrada por se acreditar superior. Ela fez de tudo para ser a Senhora de Avalon, mas a Deusa não permitiu... Quando minha mãe morreu, minha irmã, Diana, tomou o lugar dela, e eu vim para Hogwarts.

- E Sianna é filha de sua irmã? – perguntou Hermione, cada vez mais intrigada.

- Sianna é neta de Diana. Minha irmã não teve filhas... Então, quando ela morreu, Sianna era a herdeira mais próxima que ainda podia ocupar o cargo, a filha de Bran Lake, meu sobrinho.

- Então, mãe... – Rony chamou, franzindo a testa para digerir as novidades. – Sianna é da nossa família? Isso significa que o Brandon também é? – dizendo isso, olhou para Gina, malicioso e, ao mesmo tempo, desapontado. Gina sabia que o ruivo não simpatizava com Alex.

- É, Rony – a ruiva respondeu, notando a provocação do irmão. – Como praticamente todos os bruxos puro-sangue que existem no mundo. Mas muito distante! Nem vem com essa cara!

- Mas por que então o nome dele é Brandon? – Rony perguntou, pensativo. – Se a mãe dele é Lake? Os filhos das sacerdotisas ficam com os nomes das mães, não é isso?

Gina ignorou a pergunta, simplesmente porque ela não sabia. E nunca tinha parado para pensar. Aliás... quanto ela sabia do namorado?

- Gina, - Molly olhou-a diretamente, fazendo a filha estremecer ao sentir o poder que emanava dela. _"Mesmo após tantos anos ela ainda tem o domínio da sacerdotisa"_. – É muito importante que você fique longe do filho de Narcisa. Já disse isso a você e estou repetindo. Ele não fará mal a você em Hogwarts, mas pode ser instruído em artimanhas perigosas.

- Meninos, isso não é assunto para uma manhã linda como essa! - interrompeu o Sr. Weasley, que acabava de entrar na cozinha. - Vamos, vão se arrumar, já estamos saindo. Molly, querida, - Gina captou um olhar de desaprovação do pai. – você acha realmente necessário? Tudo bem que alertasse Gina, mas os outros...

- Ela precisará, Artur, acredite-me. – a Sra. Weasley retribuiu o olhar do marido. – Eles também são nossos filhos.

Artur não respondeu de imediato. Observou os adolescentes ao redor da mulher e sorriu tristemente.

- Gostaria que vocês não tivessem que passar por isso. – declarou num sussurro. Gina levantou-se e o abraçou forte.

- Obrigada, papai. – murmurou no ouvido dele. Lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos, mas ela as segurou. – Nós vamos nos sair bem.

Antes de sair, Gina tinha algo muito importante a fazer: a etapa final da poção. Subiu para seu quarto e abriu o armário onde estava o caldeirão. Tirou-o de lá com um toque de varinha e o guiou para um suporte perto de sua cama. Conjurou chamas azuis de fogo mágico para aquecê-lo. Dentro da pequena caixa azul-marinho com seu nome estava a corrente dourada que Harry lhe deu no Natal, onde estava pendurado o pingente dourado em forma de pentagrama dado por Alex na mesma ocasião.

"_Só assim para os dois ficarem em harmonia."_ – pensou, sorrindo intimamente.

A jóia pareceu ser engolida pelo líquido vermelho e fervente quando ela a mergulhou. Alguns segundos depois, voltou à tona, fumegando com um brilho vermelho como a poção. Sumiu e voltou outra vez, mas agora brilhando dourada, nova em folha, como tinha sido colocada lá dentro. A poção desapareceu, como se houvesse evaporado, deixando o cordão com o pingente no fundo seco. Gina hesitou, testando a temperatura. Era frio ao toque. Observou-o em suas mãos por um instante. Letras finas de uma escrita antiga foram desenhadas na face dourada do pingente, desaparecendo sem que ela tivesse tempo de ler. Sentiu uma pequena vertigem.

"_Está finalmente pronta."_

Guardou o pingente no bolso das vestes antes de descer.


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 02:**

Gina atravessou a parede para a Plataforma 9 ¾ ansiosa, olhando para todos os lados à procura de Alex.

Numa varredura rápida, viu as despedidas habituais de pais e filhos, alunos procurando cabines e conhecidos, animais fazendo barulho, a confusão que sempre antecipava a partida do Expresso.

Sua mãe tocou seu braço, guiando-a pela multidão até quase o fim do trem.

- Precisamos nos livrar deles. – ouviu-a murmurar para o marido. Curiosa, Gina olhou para onde os pais apontavam e seu cérebro trabalhou talvez meio segundo para reconhecer os cabelos platinados dos Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy observava-a com seu sorriso de desdém, enquanto seu pai sussurrava no ouvido da esposa, Narcisa. Foi ao virar-se para a mulher altiva e orgulhosa que a ruiva teve um lampejo. Uma imagem piscou em sua mente e ela, sem entender, voltou-se para sua mãe. Os olhos de Molly faiscavam perigosamente em direção à outra.

Antes que ela pudesse formular a pergunta, ouviu uma voz muitíssimo familiar atrás dela:

- Você vai entrar nesse trem?

A ruiva prendeu a respiração.

- Alex!! - Virou-se, abraçando o loiro.

- Que saudade, Linda... - ele a apertava forte para junto de si, com um beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço.

- Passou tão devagar sem você do meu lado... – como era bom sentir o calor do corpo dele, aspirar o cheiro dele, ouvir a voz do garoto em seus ouvidos.

Eles não tomaram consciência das reações que provocaram em volta.

Os Weasley pareceram um tanto confusos com o encontro e olharam interessados. Rony franziu a testa e ficou vermelho, mas Hermione cutucou-o nas costelas e ele ficou quieto. Harry abaixou os olhos um instante, suspirou e voltou a atenção para o trem.

Os Malfoy sorriram mais satisfeitos.

As pessoas próximas fitaram com curiosidade a cena, tão rara num embarque escolar.

Quatro figuras altas, entretanto, abriram caminho, aproximando-se silenciosamente do casal.

- Não vai cumprimentar sua mãe, Alexander? - ouviram bem próximo. Alex soltou Gina e virou-se para Sianna.

- Senhora. - o loiro apressou-se em dizer, curvando o corpo numa leve reverência. – Espero encontrá-la com saúde.

- Perfeitamente. - ela disse, em voz baixa, os olhos fixos no rapaz.

"_É incrível como ela consegue ser tão fria!"_, pensou Gina.

- Senhora, eu...

- Não é o momento, Alex. – a mulher advertiu, seus olhos negros desviando-se para a multidão ao redor. – Bem-vindo de volta. Soube dos rituais. – disse, uma sombra de sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Ela virou-se para a figura ao seu lado e Gina notou pela primeira vez Remo Lupin.

- Olá, Gina, tudo bem? – ele cumprimentou, alegre.

Gina sorriu para ele, sentindo os dedos de Alex apertando os seus, alertando-a da atenção de Sianna sobre ela.

- Virgínia. – a morena cumprimentou, olhando atenta as mãos unidas dos jovens, meneando a cabeça.

- Senhora. - respondeu, tentando parecer corajosa.

Houve um momento de clara tensão. Gina sentia-se corar sob o olhar persistente da sacerdotisa. A mão de Alex suava na sua.

- Meninos, vocês vão perder o trem. – a bem-vinda voz de sua mãe veio em seu socorro. Gina girou o corpo para ela, aliviada. – Se não entrarem agora, não encontrarão lugares decentes. Como vai, Sianna? – Molly parou ao lado da filha.

- Como a Deusa permite, Molly. – os olhos dela brilharam em reconhecimento.

- E então, querida? – a Sra. Weasley voltou-se novamente para Gina. - E você também, Alex. Os outros já subiram.

- É melhor entrarmos também, Sianna. – Remo disse, olhando a Sacerdotisa. – Veremos vocês em Hogwarts, meninos.

- Estou ansiosa para continuar, professor. – Gina assustou-se em ouvir sua própria voz declarar.

- Bom ouvir você falar assim. – foi a sacerdotisa quem respondeu. - Significa que seu trabalho mágico poderá seguir um rumo mais profundo.

- Eu não sei se quero isso. - a ruiva não olhou nos olhos de Sianna. - Não quero perder a minha vida pela Deusa. Não creio que Ela queira isso para mim, também.

- Ela não quer, Virgínia. – Sianna disse devagar, quase num sussurro. - A Deusa quer sua felicidade, assim como eu. Não vou privá-la de seus desejos, desde que eles não interfiram.

- Espere... Mãe... - disse Alex, curioso. - eu ouvi certo? Você está permitindo...?

- Estou apenas cumprindo as palavras da Deusa. O Amor é o Seu principal plano. Eu não tenho o direito de impedir isso.

Alex e Gina trocaram um rápido olhar. Não acreditavam que seria possível Sianna abrir mão de seu orgulho.

- Eu... É verdade? A senhora não vai interferir? – seus olhos verdes brilhavam em expectativa. – É do seu agrado?

Sianna voltou a aproximar-se do filho, mas não disse nada. Gina percebeu que ela estava emocionada e, então, ela pôde sentir toda a angústia que ia no coração da sacerdotisa.

Alex também sentiu. Soltando a mão da namorada, tomou as da mãe nas suas e beijou-as com ternura.

- Senhora, isso é muito importante para nós. - falou Gina, sinceramente. - Obrigada. - sorriu.

O apito soou alto e eles apressaram-se a subir no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Foi quando Gina notou pela primeira vez as outras figuras que estavam atrás de Sianna e Remo, porque Alex franziu a testa ao olhar para a menor, cujo rosto estava encoberto por um capuz negro.

- Quem são? – perguntou ao ouvido do namorado.

- O homem é Timoth Hunter. – apontou para o moreno. A boca de Gina abriu-se de admiração. Ele era uma cópia de Harry Potter. Os mesmo cabelos negros apontando para todos os lados, os mesmos olhos verdes emoldurados por óculos redondos, a mesma expressão de preocupação permanente. – Ele é um caçador de bruxos das trevas.

- Sim. Já ouvi falar nele. E a outra?

- Não posso afirmar, Gina. – ele franziu a testa novamente. – Não pode ser...

Remo estava parado junto às duas figuras, conversando em sussurros. Gina pensou ver uma luz prateada saindo de sob o capuz, mas piscou e a figura não estava mais ao seu alcance.

- Desde que não se esqueçam de suas responsabilidades. - Sianna chamou a atenção para si. Não era uma ordem, mas um conselho, como uma mãe de verdade. Alex sorriu para ela.

"_Ela podia demonstrar mais... ele sente falta dela."_

- Agora chega, crianças. – Molly advertiu, puxando sem cerimônias a filha para o trem. Alex seguiu-as, juntamente com Sianna e Remo.

Os outros já estavam acomodados e acenavam para eles da janela do trem. Os dois professores dirigiram-se para a frente do expresso e os garotos ajeitaram a bagagem na cabine de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Alex não tinha muita certeza se seria bem-vindo, afinal sabia que Rony não aprovava seu namoro com Gina e insistia que ela deveria ficar com Harry. De fato, apenas Hermione recebeu-o com simpatia.

- O que é isso, Alexander? – Hermione perguntou, ao ver desenhos azuis nos pulsos do loiro quando ele ergueu o malão para o bagageiro.

- Não é nada. – disse, embaraçado, apressando-se a esconder as marcas. Gina olhou-o com uma expressão cismada. – Nada de mais, Hermione. – acrescentou, sentando-se perto da janela. A ruiva apressou-se a sentar ao seu lado. Rony, que estava em frente a eles, fez uma careta e decidiu que a plataforma de embarque era mais interessante.

- Você não acha que Lupin tem uma mãozinha nisso, Alex? - perguntou no ouvido do loiro.

- Provavelmente. - ele sorriu com o canto da boca. Também voltou o olhar para a plataforma no momento em que uma tênue luz prateada atravessou o vidro da janela. – Não pode ser... – declarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Merlin! O que é aquilo? – Rony apontava para fora, aturdido.

Do lado de fora, um homem abraçava fortemente uma pessoa, e era essa pessoa quem emanava a luz. O manto negro já não conseguia conter o brilho. E ela agarrava-se ao homem. O trem começava a andar quando Timoth Hunter conseguiu guiar seu acompanhante para a última porta e ajudá-lo a subir.

- Uau! – Rony exclamou, sentando-se novamente. – Será que... – olhou assombrado para os amigos. – Mas, em Hogwarts...?

- O que é, Rony? – Mione perguntou, curiosa. – Quem é aquela pessoa?

- Elenna Hunter. – Mione, Harry e Rony olharam para Alex. – Ela é filha de Timoth Hunter. – Ele não parecia feliz em informar.

- Mas, como o corpo dela brilha? O que ela faz? Como eu nunca ouvi falar dela? Por que está no Expresso de Hogwarts? – Hermione disparou de uma vez, sua mente subitamente sedenta de informações. – De onde você a conhece?

Alex apenas suspirou.

- Também queria saber o que ela está fazendo aqui... – disse tristemente, virando-se para uma Gina muito intrigada. – Ela esteve em Avalon.

- Vocês se conhecem, então?

- Sim. Muitos a conhecem. Ela é famosa... Talvez você não tenha ligado o nome à pessoa. Seus irmãos seguramente leram bastante sobre ela. – disse, olhando para Rony, que balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Ela é demais! Sabem quem é a mãe dela? Uma Elfa, uma Elfa de verdade, sabe? Não como Dobby e Winky. E eles são bem poderosos, os Elfos. Pena que não haja muitos hoje em dia... – ele parecia desapontado.

- Eu nunca li nada sobre ela. – Mione falou. – Mas sei algo sobre Elfos. Eles não desapareceram há milênios da terra?

- Assim como pensaram que Avalon tivesse se extinguido, Mione. – foi Harry que falou, entrando pela primeira vez na conversa. – E ela é só metade Elfa. Meio-elfo, na verdade. O pai dela é bruxo. Não existem Elfos puros hoje em dia.

- Como você sabe disso, Harry? – Gina quis saber, porque nem ela sabia nada sobre Elenna Hunter.

- Bem... – o moreno corou ao admitir. - Rony me emprestou algumas revistas que foram de Gui... as conversas em Hogwarts... É incrível vocês nunca terem ouvido nada...

- Homens... – as duas garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram.

E eles passaram bastante tempo discutindo o que sabiam sobre a tal garota-Elfa. As meninas tinham idéias absurdas da razão dela estar no trem, todas envolvendo casos com jogadores de quadribol das Casas ou algum professor.

- Talvez ela esteja se mudando para Hogsmeade, não é mesmo?! – Rony parecia esperançoso em poder vê-la outras vezes. – Nova professora de DCAT.

- E o Prof. Lupin iria ser assistente dela, não é mesmo? – Mione ironizou.

Alex e Harry pouco participaram dessa conversa. Duas ou três vezes seus olhares se encontraram e eles permaneciam encarando-se até que alguém chamasse a atenção com uma risada, ou quando se levantaram para comprar guloseimas e bolos no carrinho.

Depois de comerem todos os sapos de chocolate e os bolos de caldeirão, aconchegaram-se nas poltronas, satisfeitos. Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rony e bocejou.

- Quase não dormi ontem... – comentou. – Tive que ler o livro de feitiços... Simplesmente não pude me controlar... Esse ano teremos aulas realmente interessantes, sabem...?!

- Essa é a minha garota. – o ruivo zombou, passando o braço pela cintura dela, acomodando-a melhor. – Sempre pronta a perder uma noite de sono em nome dos estudos.

- Ronald Weasley! – ela exclamou, fingindo estar zangada, batendo no namorado.

Harry sorriu e procurou Gina com os olhos, buscando a cumplicidade que aprendera a ter com ela. Ela sorriu de volta. Mas o sorriso dele desfez-se quando viu a cara de poucos amigos de Alex. Desviou os olhos para a porta, visivelmente desconfortável.

E então ele foi atingido porque alguém se encontrava lá, admirando os ocupantes da cabine.

Era uma garota, uns três anos mais velha que ele. Os olhos intensamente verdes de Harry encontraram os cinzentos da garota e ele nunca vira nenhum olhar mais triste. Gina acompanhou a mudança na expressão do moreno, admirada por decifrar as emoções que transpareciam apenas no fundo dos olhos dele. Virou-se para a porta. Os longos cabelos escuros refletiam o brilho suave que a pele branca dela emitia. A capa negra pendia de seus ombros, deixando entrever um vestido prateado com finos desenhos dourados.

A garota olhava para dentro da cabine, tirando todo o sono da mente de Hermione. Alex ergueu-se de um pulo e abriu rispidamente a porta.

- O que você quer? – perguntou brutalmente. Olhava para a garota, desafiando-a a responder.

Ela encarou-o de volta, mas sem demonstrar emoção. Então, voltou a olhar para Harry, depois para Gina e de novo para Harry.

- O que você quer? – Alex tornou a perguntar.

- Nada. – a voz dela era suave.

- Então pode ir deixando a gente em paz. – o loiro respondeu com maus modos.

- Alex! – Gina repreendeu-o.

- Você não pode tratá-la assim. – Harry exclamou, indo juntar-se ao outro na porta.

- Eu a trato como bem quiser, Potter. – Gina estranhou o tom amargo do garoto. – E você, fora. – sentenciou, apontando para a garota.

- Ninguém lhe ensinou a ser educado com as pessoas, Brandon? – o moreno tornou. – Ela não fez nada a você.

- E o que você sabe sobre qualquer coisa, Potter? – Alex cuspiu para ele, raivoso. - Só porque tem essa cicatriz e pensa que é _O_ escolhido, não quer dizer que possa ir pegando tudo que quer!

- Você está indo por um caminho sem volta, Brandon. – Rony ameaçou.

- Não se meta, cara!

- Alex, pare imediatamente! – Gina agarrou seu braço, tentando puxá-lo para longe. Estava estupefata com a reação do garoto. – Sente-se.

Ele respirava ruidosamente, as bochechas vermelhas. Segurou o rosto nas mãos e Gina viu que elas estavam tremendo.

- Calma. – disse baixinho no ouvido dele, passando os dedos entre os cabelos dele. Viu as expressões zangadas dos amigos e a garota engolir em seco.

- Virgínia Weasley... – ela ouviu seu nome na voz da garota. – Conhecer é compreender... – havia mágoa nas palavras dela. – Mas, às vezes, a visão está obstruída... Lamento ter causado isso...

Ela virou-se para ir.

- Não. – Alex disse rápido, saltando para agarrar o braço dela. – Não, por favor... Elenna, me perdoe. – a garota voltou-se. – Me perdoe. - ele repetiu, tocando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu estava com medo.

- Você sabe que não precisa temer. – ela olhava dentro dos olhos dele. - Nunca precisou.

- Eu sou apenas um tolo, Elenna. Nunca vou parar de te pedir desculpas. – e sorriu para ela.

- E eu nunca vou deixar você sair daqui. – ela levou a mão ao coração. Gina mexeu-se na poltrona, incomodada com a interação dos dois. A garota sorriu e ela viu a diferença. A tristeza sumiu dos olhos dela e Gina teve a impressão de ver o espírito dela brincar no fundo das pupilas.

- Venha, você vai ficar conosco. – Alex pegou a mão dela e conduziu-a de volta à cabine, encontrando expressões de espanto. Fingindo não ter quase batido na garota há poucos instantes, apresentou-a alegremente. – Elenna, este é Harry, Harry Potter. – ela sorriu para ele. - Esta é Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. – Mione corou e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. – Rony Weasley. – o ruivo tinha a boca aberta. – Gina você já conhece. – Um sorriso amarelo. – Esta é Elenna Hunter.

**Queremos agradecer todo o carinho e o entusiasmo de vocês!**

**Isso nos estimula a continuar.**

**Abraços e Beijos,**

**Aileen e Jasmin**


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 03:**

A viagem para Hogwarts foi a mais rápida da história para Gina. Ela estava sendo apresentada a um mundo novo e excitante, do qual ela sequer fazia idéia.

Os Hunter faziam parte de um grupo que perseguia, espionava e investigava possíveis bruxos das trevas. A meio-elfo que agora se sentava ao seu lado contou-lhe como, desde os treze anos, lidava com os terrores de que eles foram poupados pelos pais. Combatera muitos criminosos que eles só conheciam das edições recentes do 'Profeta Diário'.

Elenna Hunter não se gabava da vida que levava.

- Uau! – exclamou Rony, pendurado em cada palavra dela. – É mesmo verdade aquela história de você sair pelo mundo lutando com bruxos adultos?

- Sim. – os olhos cinzentos voltaram-se para o ruivo. – Mas, às vezes, eu gostaria de ter estado numa escola como a de vocês.

- Você parece ter estado em todas as reportagens do jornal. – Hermione observou. – Como nunca li seu nome?

E ela havia estado em Avalon. E conhecera Alex antes de Gina.

Os dois trocavam olhares cúmplices, onde Gina leu uma amizade de travessuras e brincadeiras de crianças. Eles se entendiam com meia palavra, meio gesto.

- Como você pode ser _meio_-elfo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Minha mãe descendia de um povo há muito desaparecido. Não existem mais Elfos puros a leste dos Mares Divisores, Hermione. – ela parou e hesitou ao erguer a mão. – Apenas lembranças. – ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, envergonhada. Era pontuda. – Algo em mim me liga a eles. Eu procuro retribuir a graça que me foi concedida.

Rony assobiou ao notar as orelhas pontudas, mas quase imediatamente soltou um gemido quando o cotovelo de Mione chocou-se com suas costelas. Todos riram da discussão dos dois.

- Vocês são sempre malucos assim? – perguntou Elenna, descontraída.

- Eles se esforçam mais quando tem gente nova. – Harry informou, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você. – a ruiva sussurrou para o namorado, aproveitando a distração. Alex encarou-a com um olhar maroto e assentiu. Eles olharam para os outros e, notando que estavam mais interessados nas histórias na meio-elfo, abriram sem ruído a porta da cabine e saíram.

Caminharam até o último vagão, procurando uma cabine vazia. Os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts estavam curiosamente cheios este ano e eles tiveram que se espremer para passar entre os grupos que conversavam nas portas das cabines. Gina não gostou nada de ouvir as saudações de várias garotas para o seu namorado. Apertou forte a mão dele, fazendo-o sorrir intimamente.

"_Pode rir, Alexander Brandon. Não vou facilitar..."_

Ela queria saber tudo que acontecera com Alex desde o instante em que ele fora para Avalon e sabia que ele não diria perto de Rony, muito menos de Harry. Queria contar a ele sobre seus avanços, sobre a poção, o pingente e, não conseguia entender a razão, queria mantê-lo longe de Elenna Hunter.

Quando estavam chegando às cabines no fim do trem, dois vultos surgiram no corredor e a ruiva viu, com um tremor involuntário, os cabelos loiro-platinados de Draco Malfoy. Estava acompanhado por Pansy Parkinson, com as vestes amassadas.

Alex sentiu a namorada hesitar e franziu o cenho.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Malfoy exclamou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. – Não sabia que estavam faltando arbustos em Avalon, Brandon. – a voz dele era pouco mais que um sussurro. – Ou, talvez, seja a vez dela agora, não é mesmo?

- Saia do caminho, Malfoy! – Alex passou o braço pelos ombros de Gina, visivelmente vermelha, e a conduziu para passar entre o casal sonserino.

- Quanto ele está te pagando, Weasley? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a encará-lo com fúria.

- Cale essa sua maldita boca, garoto! – ela ergueu a mão para bater em Malfoy, mas Alex a deteve.

- Não, Gina. Não vale a pena. – e arrastou-a sob as risadas de Parkinson e Malfoy, puxando-a para a primeira cabine que encontrou aberta.

A garota sentou-se e olhou insistentemente para fora. O loiro sentou ao lado dela, esperando que ela parasse de respirar com tanto ruído.

- Você não deveria se descontrolar assim. – ele começou.

- Quem é você para me dizer como eu devo agir? – ela exclamou, alto demais. No instante seguinte se arrependeu.

"_Ele não tem culpa... Pare agora..."_

- Talvez mais tarde você possa conversar normalmente, então. – ele estava zangado e teria levantado se ela não tocasse seu braço.

- Me desculpe, Alex. Por favor, é só que... eu... ele me tirou do sério... Por favor...

Àquele olhar ele não podia resistir. Suspirou e murmurou algo como _'mulheres'_, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Conte-me sobre o seu verão. – Gina pediu, atenta a ele.

- Foi normal. Fui para Avalon, reencontrei amigos, pratiquei com o arco longo... – o tom de voz dele queria passar indiferença, até mesmo tédio. Gina olhou-o desconfiada.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Brandon.

Um sorriso genuíno iluminou o rosto dele.

- Eu finalmente fui aceito, Linda! – exclamou e ela percebeu a felicidade dançando nos olhos dele. – Agora sou um sacerdote! Um iniciado nos Mistérios! – e tocou o tecido que cobria os pulsos.

- Você não vai me mostrar o símbolo do Pendragon? - provocou Gina, imaginando o que veria.

- Ahn... eu preciso ser persuadido... - devolveu Alex, ganhando um monte de beijos da ruiva. - Adorei essa sua argumentação! - riu.

O loiro dobrou as mangas da veste preta, deixando aparecer as finas linhas azuis de um dragão enroscado em seus pulsos.

- Uau! - exclamou Gina. - São lindos... – tocou um dos dragões. Ele pareceu se enroscar mais no braço do rapaz.

"_Os mesmos que vi no braço dele no ano passado..."_

- A lua crescente na testa de minha mãe equivale a isso - Alex explicou. - Agora sou um iniciado nos cultos Antigos, o que significa que poderei ser mais útil.

- Que importante, meu namorado, não é mesmo? – brincou, beijando-o novamente. Abraçou-se a ele, aspirando o cheiro bom do corpo do namorado. - Deve ser um lugar e tanto, Avalon.

- Claro que é. - ele respondeu, deixando-a acariciar a tatuagem. - E você sabe disso, quantas vezes não viu a Ilha em Visões?

- Ah, mas é diferente...

- É verdade. - ele disse, beijando o alto da cabeça dela. - Vou levá-la quando puder. Você vai se sentir literalmente em casa.

Alex apertou mais o abraço, trazendo-a para bem perto. Gina podia sentir o coração dele batendo tranqüilo ao pousar a mão em seu peito. O garoto tocou suavemente seus dedos com os lábios e, em seguida, roçou-os nos lábios da namorada. Pressionou sua boca levemente na dela, assistindo-a fechar os olhos. Devagar, sua mão entrou pelo cabelo dela, sentindo-a arrepiar-se.

Beijaram-se durante muito tempo, jogando fora a saudade devastadora que sentiram um do outro. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado. Não, era como se o mundo não existisse, como se nada existisse fora da cabine porque ali estava tudo que eles queriam.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – Alex declarou, quando se separaram, muito vermelhos e com os lábios inchados. Acariciou a curva da bochecha dela.

- Eu também. – a voz de Gina estava rouca. Sorriu para ele. – Você não sabe como eu precisava disso.

Ele estava diferente, agora que ela reparava. Não tinha mais o ar de adolescente do ano anterior. O olhar estava maduro e exibia algo de sábio. As linhas do rosto acentuaram-se. Em pouco tempo ele tornara-se um homem. Gina orgulhou-se da transformação, embora não soubesse exatamente como ela se dera.

- Alex, eu ainda não acredito que sua mãe concorda com nosso namoro... – ela comentou, porque aquilo realmente a surpreendera.

- Ela não iria impedir a gente, Gina, não mesmo. – ele disse, de repente sério.

- Sei que a aprovação dela é importante pra você.

- Claro... Não gosto de fazer algo contra ela. A Senhora de Avalon. – disse, solene.

- Consegui terminar a poção. – informou, tirando a corrente do bolso. O pentagrama brilhou. – Eu me senti confusa em relação a ele.

- É um objeto poderoso, Linda. – Alex pegou-o. As letras finas tornaram-se visíveis por um momento. – Conheço alguém pode decifrar isso. Elenna vai gostar de ver isso.

Gina assentiu, subitamente lembrando-se de outro assunto.

- Sianna conhece Elenna? – a ruiva perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

Alex lançou um olhar debochado.

- As duas chegaram à estação juntas, como você bem viu, Srta. Weasley. – ela fechou a cara e ele quase riu. – Se quer perguntar sobre ela, faça-o diretamente. Mas, pouparei o seu trabalho... Vejamos... Sim, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Na verdade, há treze anos, desde que ela passou uma temporada em Avalon para aprender sobre as tradições do povo dela. Elenna é muito especial para mim, Gina... – ela afastou-se dele, visivelmente contrariada. - Não _'especial'_ como você, claro.

- Se é como você diz, por que tratou Elenna daquele jeito quando ela apareceu na nossa cabine? - a garota perguntou, repentinamente.

Alex olhou para a tatuagem, tocando-a com reverência.

- Alex? Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- Quê? Ah... – ele voltou a encará-la, as faces coradas. - Nada, Virgínia, eu só me assustei com a chegada dela... - ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Alex, não é motivo pra você ser tão grosso! - a ruiva falou, séria. - Quero saber a verdade. Por que você a tratou daquele jeito?

O garoto suspirou. Ele estava embaraçado. Iria ser difícil explicar. Quando ia começar a falar, a porta da cabine abriu.

- Desculpem incomodar. Alex, - era Hermione. - estão nos chamando na cabine dos monitores... – ela olhou para o casal, e hesitou ao ver a cara de poucos amigos da ruiva. - Gina, a Profa. Sianna pediu para falar com você. Ela está na nossa cabine.

Ela seguiu então pelos corredores um pouco afastada dos dois monitores. Eles conversavam sobre assuntos da função, algumas regras de vigilância de corredores e turnos de ajuda para os primeiranistas. Além do que, ela ainda estava magoada por Alex não confiar nela. Despediu-se deles na porta da cabine, respirou fundo e entrou.

- Com licença... mandou me chamar? - perguntou, tímida, ainda na porta. Lá estavam também Elenna, Lupin e Harry.

- Sim. Entre, Virgínia.

Notou que a morena a olhava com interesse. Sorriu para ela educadamente e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Onde está Rony? – perguntou baixinho ao amigo.

- Ele disse que ia falar com Dino e Simas. – Harry cochichou, olhando para a professora. – Mas acho que foi atrás de Hermione. – completou, mais baixo ainda.

- Temos que esperar Alexander para começarmos. – Sianna informou, depois de falar com o Prof. Lupin. Ele sorriu para Gina. - Ele não deve demorar.

Passaram-se dez minutos de silêncio na cabine. Harry e Gina se olhavam de vez em quando, com expressões confusas. Gina pensou que eram os únicos que não sabiam o motivo daquela reunião.

Elenna insistia em olhar para ela e Harry. Gina sentiu-se incomodada com a inspeção da garota, empinando o nariz para ela. Então, os olhos cinzentos baixaram para olhar as mãos, pousadas no colo, e ela começou a cantar. A voz era quase um sussurro, como a brisa do verão acariciando a pele do rosto. O tom melodioso encheu o ambiente. Não era uma língua que Gina já ouvira, era doce, cintilante e triste.

A canção entrava limpa e clara, impregnando a alma com uma melancolia, uma saudade infinitas. O coração da ruiva apertou-se. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry de olhos fixos na garota. A pele de Elenna ainda brilhava fracamente. Os dois professores também pareciam hipnotizados por ela.

Então, a porta da cabina abriu.

- Desculpem a demora - Alex falou, entrando. - Estávamos resolvendo alguns detalhes para o próximo ano. - Ele sentou-se ao lado da namorada e olhou a cena diante de si. Elenna acabava de erguer a cabeça para vê-lo. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. – O que aconteceu? – olhou confuso para os ocupantes da cabine.

- Elenna estava cantando, Alexander. – Sianna informou quando ninguém mais o fez. – Infelizmente não era uma das canções alegres dos Elfos.

- Desculpem. Eu não tive a intenção... – a morena disse.

- Tudo bem, Elenna. – Alex apressou-se em dizer, não notando a namorada mexendo-se incomodada na poltrona.

- Quem era ele? – a voz de Harry saiu grave e rouca e todos olharam para ele espantados. – O homem de quem você falava.

- Você entendeu, Harry? – Remo perguntou. O garoto confirmou. – Ela estava cantando em élfico. – o professor informou, impressionado.

- Beren, meu antepassado. – Elenna disse, sorrindo para ele. – Ele apaixonou-se por Luthien, uma donzela élfica. Uma das histórias de quando o mundo era jovem e os Elfos lutavam contra a Sombra do Leste.

Sianna franziu a testa, não entendendo o que se passava ali. Olhou para o bruxo ao seu lado, mas Lupin estava intrigado.

- Você entendeu? – encarava os olhos verdes do garoto.

Harry assentiu mais uma vez.

- Para mim estava perfeitamente claro.

- Como...?

- Remo, por favor. – Sianna interrompeu-o. A sacerdotisa fez um gesto sinalizando a porta.

Lupin suspirou e levantou-se, ficando de frente para a entrada.

- _Isolo Sonorus! Colloportus!_

- Virgínia, você trouxe a poção? - Perguntou a professora, retomando o comando.

- Sim, está aqui. - A ruiva respondeu, retirando a corrente do bolso e estendendo-o à professora, olhando inquiridora para Elenna e Harry. Pôde ver a meio-elfo franzir a testa para as palavras que se formaram no pingente. _"Quem sabe eu mostre a você mais tarde?"_

- Ótimo - disse Sianna, sem menção de pegar o objeto. - Harry?

- Aqui. - ele disse, tirando algo do bolso. Gina estranhou, curiosa.

"_Mas é óbvio, Virgínia"_, pensou a garota. _"Vocês estão juntos nessa. Claro que ele teria um trabalho mágico também..."_

Ele estendeu sua mão e lá estava um anel dourado com pequenas inscrições à sua volta. Gina o achou bem familiar.

- Elenna? - Chamou a professora. A morena retirou de sua capa seis pulseiras prateadas finas e chatas, com uma pequena turquesa azul no meio.

- Muito bem, todos trouxeram o que foi encomendado.

- Professora - chamou Gina. - O que são...?

Antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, Sianna respondeu:

- Harry trouxe um anel que filtra os sonhos dele. Um objeto tornado mágico, como o seu pingente. Ele filtra as mensagens que são enviadas nos sonhos, elas ficam mais claras e verdadeiras.

A mulher olhou para o garoto. Harry assentiu, sério. Gina sempre se surpreendera com a introspecção dele. Seus irmãos extravasavam as emoções mais corriqueiras e ela, durante toda a infância, acreditou que todos fossem como os Weasley. Desejava ajudá-lo a compartilhar mais seus pensamentos, embora tivesse pouco avanço. A dor seria menor se ele dividisse. Foi quando ela percebeu como o amigo amadurecera por causa disso. E achou que Alex estava parecido com ele.

- Elenna trouxe comunicadores. – continuou a professora, seus olhos brilhando ao olharem para a meio-elfo. - Poderemos nos localizar e saber quando um de nós estiver em perigo.

A garota estava mais calma, e a ruiva viu a diferença que fazia nas feições dela. Elenna distribuiu as pulseiras. Gina girou-a na mão. Era estranhamente morna e leve.

- E, como você sabe, Virgínia, - Sianna virou-se para ela, fixando os olhos azuis nos castanhos da garota. - o seu pingente acentua a Visão e aguça os sentidos. São defesas poderosas contra Voldemort.

- Quando vocês colocarem as pulseiras, elas se tornarão invisíveis. – Elenna demonstrou no próprio braço. Gina colocou a sua e os outros a acompanharam; ela viu todas as pulseiras sumirem, menos a dela, que ainda enxergava em seu braço. - Para ativá-las, apertem a pedra e ela ficará verde. – a meio-elfo explicou, apertando o pulso discretamente.

Gina prestou atenção aos movimentos mínimos da garota.

- Pensem no nome da pessoa com quem quiserem falar... – Alex tocou seu pulso e sorriu. - e se quiserem vê-la, é só fechar os olhos. – ele fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Elenna.

- Estou vendo você. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Gina não queria mais brincar disso.

- Para desativar, apertem o botão outra vez e ele voltará a ficar azul. – ela buscou o pulso embaixo da manga das vestes e abriu os olhos. - Mesmo desativadas, mantenham-nas em seus pulsos.

- Por que as pulseiras, Senhora? – Alex perguntou.

- Comunicadores são importantes para o que estamos planejando, Alex. – foi Remo quem respondeu. – Ficará mais fácil sabermos como e quando agiremos.

- Nós formaremos um círculo em Hogwarts, como eu queria ter feito anteriormente. – Sianna explicou. - Faremos rituais e exercícios necessários à proteção de Avalon e do mundo mágico. Tudo o que for necessário para combater Voldemort. – Alex olhava assombrado para a mãe. - Através das pulseiras, podemos nos informar a respeito dos encontros, sem deixar traços suspeitos na escola, e logicamente, saber quando um de nós correr perigo.

- Isso será mesmo requerido, Senhora?

- Sugiro que poupem toda a energia que tiverem. – ela levantou-se. – Vocês são jovens e a têm em quantidade suficiente, entretanto, - ela encarou demoradamente cada um. – e isto eu direi apenas uma vez, - Gina sempre se sentia hipnotizada por Sianna. Era como se ela usasse um feitiço de atração sobre eles. – vocês precisam agir e pensar em grupo. Não tolerarei desarmonia nesta irmandade.

- Já estamos chegando a Hogwarts. - disse Lupin quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Gina piscou. Não vira o tempo passar. - Não tirem suas pulseiras, devemos informá-los o mais rápido possível sobre o nosso primeiro encontro.

Hermione e Rony se encontravam do lado de fora.

- Até que enfim! - Rony exclamou.

"_Mal chegamos e já sinto que esse ano vai ser ainda mais surpreendente... minha Deusa, onde foi que me meteu?"_

Gina sequer se lembrou da discussão antes de Sianna chamá-la. Sua cabeça fervilhava com tanta informação em poucas horas. Seguiu para as carruagens, aérea. Só percebeu que Alex estava com ela quando ele a chamou.

- Não vou monitorar Poções esse ano. - comentou, olhando a estrada escura.

- Quê?? - perguntou a ruiva, num muxuxo de contrariedade. - Mas por quê?

- Malfoy se ofereceu para monitorar as aulas, - o loiro disse com desprezo, olhando para o alto. - e o Prof. Snape concordou que diminuiria o trabalho dos outros monitores.

Gina encarou-o, esperando que ele risse e entregasse a brincadeira, mas Alex não fez isso. Devolveu o olhar sério dela. Ela teria que... Sabia que ele ficaria nervoso, mas tinha que dizer.

- Alex, tem algo que não lhe contei... - ela olhou para baixo. - Malfoy me seguiu durante o ano passado... várias vezes.

Ela acertou. Ele inclinou-se para frente, visivelmente nervoso.

- Virgínia, como você não me contou isso? Tem noção do quanto é importante? - o loiro esbravejou. - É do Malfoy que você está falando! Ele é perigoso, pensei que não precisasse avisar a você!

Aquela explosão assustou-a. Afinal, o sonserino não fez mais do dar-lhe alguns sustos. A carruagem parou em frente à escadaria de pedra e eles desceram.

- Desculpa Alex, mas com tudo que aconteceu, acabei me esquecendo de mencionar isso a você! – Gina justificava, acompanhando o namorado à entrada da escola.

- Se ele chegar perto de você de novo, me avise! – ele ordenou e a ruiva não gostou nada do tom. Quem era ele para dar ordens a ela? Ele também tinha seus segredos. Que, ela começou a pensar, eram muitos.

- Sei me defender sozinha. Eu não sou uma completa inútil, sabe? – ela parou à entrada do Salão Principal, deixando os alunos passarem.

- Não é o que está parecendo, Virgínia! – Alex gesticulou. – Se você se deixa seguir...

- Eu não _'me deixo seguir'_, Alexander! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não me trate como se eu fosse leviana! – seu rosto estava vermelho, mas o de Alex estava mais.

- Leviana não, descuidada! – a discussão já chamava a atenção e Gina baixou a voz.

- Bom, agora você foi longe, garoto! – bateu o pé no chão. – Harry não ficou tão histérico quando soube. – Alex fez uma careta.

- _Ele_ sabe?... Eu não acredito que você tenha contado a ele e não a mim!

- Eu não contei, Alex. Ele viu um dia e me ajudou. – os olhos dele faiscaram perigosamente.

- Ótimo! – girou nos calcanhares, indo sentar à mesa da Corvinal, de costas para a da Grifinória.

- O que foi, Gina? - perguntou Harry, quando Gina se uniu aos grifinórios. - Que cara é essa?

- Nada... discuti com Alex. Vai passar, deixa pra lá. – correu os olhos pelas mesas, procurando qualquer assunto que ocupasse sua mente. - E Elenna, vocês viram?

- McGonagall chamou-a assim que entramos - respondeu Hermione. - Acho que ela vai ter que participar da seleção das casas junto com o primeiro ano...

Nesse momento, a Profa. Minerva entrou conduzindo os alunos do primeiro ano, atraindo a atenção dos outros estudantes. Um murmúrio de curiosidade subiu à medida que uma garota destacava-se alta, seguindo atrás dos demais meninos e meninas que viam pela primeira vez o céu encantado de Hogwarts. Ela não olhava para os lados enquanto à sua volta queriam saber quem era e o que estava fazendo ali.

- Quando ouvirem seus nomes, - a Profa. McGonagall começou, fazendo um silêncio de expectativa descer sobre o salão. - sentem-se no banco e coloquem o chapéu. Andrews, Mark!

- Sonserina!

- Em que casa vocês acham que ela vai ficar? - perguntou Rony, curioso, observando a pele levemente brilhante da garota.

- Eu suponho que seja Corvinal - disse Hermione. - Afinal, com a sabedoria e os dons que ela tem, parece bem óbvio...

- Ela podia ficar na Grifinória - comentou Rony, ainda olhando a garota, enquanto "Danes, Clarie" era selecionada à Lufa-Lufa. - O colégio inteiro iria invejar! – sorriu, vendo as bocas abertas e os olhares abobados dos rapazes.

- Desde que não fique na Sonserina - disse Harry, que também olhava para Elenna - qualquer outra está bom... Ela não está gostando dessa atenção toda... – completou, mais para si mesmo.

- Como você sabe, Harry?

- O brilho, Mione. – apontou para o próprio braço. - Ela está nervosa.

A conversa parou ao ouvirem "Hunter, Elenna" ser chamada. O salão inteiro olhou para a morena, que caminhou decidida para o banquinho.

- Acho que você não vai ser o mais popular esse ano, Harry - riu Gina, zombando do amigo, que riu também.

- Corvinal! - gritou o chapéu, e Gina percebeu o ar superior de Hermione.

A ruiva olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Alex levantar para recebê-la sorrindo.

"_Que conveniente!"_

A professora continuou chamando os alunos e depois que "Windsor, Jane" foi selecionada à Grifinória, Dumbledore levantou-se, pigarreou para parar o falatório e começou a falar.

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas mensagens e reviews!**

**Aproveitem o carnaval e o feriadão.**

**Beijos e abraços,**

**Aileen e Jasmin**


	6. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 04:**

Havia anos que as atenções de Hogwarts detinham-se num ponto específico do Grande Salão. Assim que Harry Potter sentava à mesa da Grifinória, já existia uma quantidade considerável de notícias a ser trocada sobre ele. O garoto não se incomodava mais com os olhares vigilantes às suas costas. Na verdade, ele criara uma espécie de barreira refratária. Assumia uma postura de indiferença que Gina ouvia as pessoas chamarem de arrogância.

A ruiva entendia e o ajudava nisso, como Rony e Mione. Entretanto, mesmo tendo presenciado tantas manifestações de assédio, não se furtou de ter pena.

"_Isso é nojento."_

Porque as atenções da Rede de Fofocas do castelo estavam em outra pessoa naquela manhã de céu claro e comida cheirosa.

Gina descera sozinha, encontrando Mione, Rony e Harry conversando em tom baixo. O moreno sorriu para ela.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou, ainda com o rosto inchado por não ter dormido bem. A discussão com Alex insistia em aparecer agourentamente cada vez que fechava os olhos.

- Caiu da cama, maninha? – Rony cutucou, passando torradas e mel para ela.

- Digamos que eu estive ocupada demais para dormir.

- Vocês concordam comigo ou não? – Hermione indagou. Harry pigarreou e olhou rápido para a ruiva à sua frente. Rony balbuciou algo que Gina distinguiu como concordância.

- Não podemos decidir isso sozinhos. – o moreno ponderou. - Há outras pessoas envolvidas.

- Mas temos que decidir. Se o que você contou é verdade...

- Ela não vai gostar, Hermione. Não mesmo. – ele balançou a cabeça. Parou ao ver os dois alunos que entravam no Salão. Gina virou-se.

Alex e Elenna vinham rápidos em direção à mesa da Corvinal. Claramente queriam dispersar a atenção que atraíram. A garota parecia extremamente interessada num ponto da mesa dos professores. Gina assistiu os rostos acompanhando cada movimento dos dois.

Alex guiou-a até o início da mesa, não sem antes distinguir a ruiva entre os grifinórios e lançar-lhe um meio sorriso nervoso.

"_Tenho que falar com ele."_

Nem bem Gina tinha formulado o pensamento, o espetáculo começou.

Seis corujas desceram velozes, pousando ao redor da garota, cuja pele brilhava novamente.

- Eles foram rápidos. – assustou-se com a voz de Mione, entretida que estava com a cena.

O loiro teve dificuldade em ajudar a amiga com a correspondência. Ele murmurava no ouvido dela e Gina ficou vermelha, voltando-se para seu prato. Notou que era uma das únicas.

Eram inúmeros bilhetes. As corujas faziam fila para entregar. E não deviam ser mensagens agradáveis, pois Elenna mal os abria e sua expressão tornava-se mais e mais sombria.

O burburinho intensificou-se quando os Profºs Lupin e Lake pararam ao lado da pilha de pergaminhos.

- São os fãs dela! – alguém gritou na mesa da Sonserina. Gina pôde ver o sorriso cruel nos lábios de Draco Malfoy. Ele e sua turma riam alto.

- Não se acanhe com os convites!

- Agora você sabe o quanto é querida aqui!

- Vocês vêm comigo? – Gina espantou-se com a própria decisão, levantando sem olhar os amigos. Seguiu para perto do grupo que tentava fazer as corujas pararem de pousar.

- Não estou nervosa. – ela murmurava, abrindo algumas das mensagens. Gina viu o brilho de nervosismo diminuir antes de tocar o ombro da garota. Os olhos de Elenna estavam marejados, mas ela não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Gina sorriu. – Apenas não estou acostumada com tantas de uma vez. – tentou brincar.

- Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. Assim você pode lê-las com calma.

- Virgínia tem razão, Elenna. – Sianna concordou. – É melhor vocês saírem.

- Nós podemos acompanhá-la, professora. – Mione tinha se juntado ao grupo, com Rony e Harry.

A corvinal aceitou, saindo com os grifinórios.

- Isso é pior do que eu esperava, Virgínia. – o garoto sacudiu uma das mensagens em frente a ela. – É repugnante. – entregou para a ruiva ler.

"_Como é não ser humana? Existe petição no Ministério para considerar cruzas como seres?" _

- Alguém vai pagar muito caro por isso! – o loiro garantiu, entredentes, deixando Gina imersa em pensamentos.

"_O que significa tudo isso?"_

Durante todo o dia, a ruiva ouviu comentários sobre a nova integrante da Corvinal, mas não encontrou nenhum dos amigos. Viu de relance Hermione na biblioteca, aparentemente exigindo mais empenho de Rony para os NIEM's. Na hora do almoço, notou a ausência de Sianna e Lupin na mesa dos professores, e de Alex e Elenna na Corvinal.

- Tem alguém aqui? – a voz grave de Harry soou próxima, e ele sentou ao seu lado. – Você já comeu? Eu estou cheio de fome! – declarou, enchendo o prato de carne com batatas. – Como foi o seu primeiro dia? Aula dupla de DCAT. Muito bom! – ele sorriu. 

Gina franziu a testa. Toda essa alegria não era normal em Harry Potter. Não que ela achasse ruim vê-lo contente, mas o clima não fora dos melhores desde a manhã.

- O que foi, Gina? – ele perguntou, fechando a cara.

- Elenna.

- Ah... ela... – ele baixou o tom. – Ela está ok. – confidenciou, sorrindo novamente. – Preferiu jantar com a Profª. Sianna.

- Para não chamar a atenção? – ele assentiu.

- Precisamos comer logo. – a boca dele estava cheia de batata.

- Por quê?

Harry apenas tocou o pulso. Gina bateu na própria testa. A pulseira estava ativada.

- Será rápido dessa vez, não é mesmo? – ela estranhou um encontro logo no primeiro dia. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e voltou a comer vorazmente. – Bastante fome, hein?!

- Lupin ensinou umas azarações bem complicadas... – ele engoliu o bocado antes de continuar. – Gina, você sabia que Elenna sabe controlar o vento? Ela conseguiu salvar o Neville de uma queda feia.

"_De novo... Os garotos de Hogwarts não têm outro assunto?"_

- É melhor irmos. – desconversou. – A Profª. Lake não gosta de esperar.

A brisa fria de setembro fez os rostos dos dois ficarem rosados, mesmo com o sol brilhando no céu. Do alto da escadaria, viram a construção redonda que era a sala da professora de Adivinhação. Alguns alunos esticavam-se mais ao leste, debaixo do grande teixo perto do lago. Hagrid cuidava de sua horta e acenou para eles. Passaram apressados pelos monólitos dispostos em círculo, procurando sair do tempo pouco amigável.

Harry bateu na cabeça do dragão de carvalho que se destacava da porta.

- Podem entrar. – o garoto franziu o cenho. Aquela voz estava fora de lugar. – Olá, meus jovens corajosos! – saudou Alvo Dumbledore alegremente, próximo a outra porta da sala.

- Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou a ruiva, seguindo Harry por entre as carteiras e os objetos peculiares da professora Sianna.

- Achei oportuno o convite da Profª. Lake para assistir a primeira reunião de vocês, se não se importarem.

- Claro que não, senhor. – garantiram os dois, em uníssono.

- Bom. – o diretor sorriu, guiando-os para fora da sala. – Esperavam apenas vocês.

O sol brilhava intenso, fazendo Gina parar e piscar seguidas vezes. Não estavam mais em Hogwarts. Ao invés da Floresta Proibida, ela viu o horizonte limpo. Virou-se para a sala, mas só havia uma das enormes pedras que formavam o círculo, idêntico ao do castelo. Ao longe, entre a névoa baixa, ela via o Tor e sua coroa de pedras.

"_Já estive aqui antes."_

A próxima coisa que viu foi um corpo contra o sol. Ele flutuou suave e aterrissou sobre a grama ainda orvalhada pela bruma. Aterrissou ao lado de um sorridente Alex.

"_Pela Deusa! O que significa isso?"_ – bufou, cruzando todo o círculo para chegar perto do namorado.

- Mantenha o pensamento firme. – ouviu a meio-elfo. – Não é difícil.

- Para você é fácil falar. – o loiro retrucou, antes de levantar a vista da mão de Elenna e deparar-se com o mau-humor da bruxa. – O... o... Olá, Gina... Elenna estava me mostrando...

- Você se recuperou bem do acontecimento dessa manhã, não? – a ruiva olhava para a outra, batendo o pé no chão. – Parecia toda frágil.

A meio-elfo guardou algo brilhante e ergueu os olhos para além de Gina. A ruiva se virou, vendo os professores Lake e Lupin conversando com Harry e Dumbledore. O grifinório observava o grupo.

"_Como se já não bastasse um! O que essa garota quer?"_

- As novidades são apenas isso, Virgínia: novidades. Depois, o hábito as torna normais. – a morena disse. – Não precisa temer. Eu sou tão humana quanto você.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Gina empinou o nariz.

- Bom. Porque estou aqui para trabalhar _com_ vocês. A Senhora do Lago disse que precisamos estar unidos. – os olhos cinzentos pararam nos castanhos. Gina sentia a movimentação inquieta de Alex ao seu lado, embora ele não fizesse menção de interferir. – Não julgue sem conhecer. É só o que peço.

Gina pulou quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

- Vamos começar. – anunciou a Professora Sianna. – Não temos muito tempo.

Os três assentiram, tomando lugar ao redor da mesa de pedra no centro do círculo. O diretor ficou alguns passos distante, atento.

- Esse é o lugar onde faremos nossas reuniões. – Sianna informou. – O Profº Dumbledore gentilmente concordou em abrir essa passagem para nós. Aqui é Avalon. – ela estendeu os braços, aspirando o cheiro de sua terra. Gina sentiu, mais do que viu, a energia entrando pelas narinas da sacerdotisa. – O lugar ancestral de toda a magia da Bretanha. É aqui que concentraremos nossos esforços para derrotar o Inimigo. – à medida que a Senhora falava, Gina admirava-a mais e mais. Suas palavras soavam límpidas, impregnando sua vontade com o senso de responsabilidade e urgência que ela não despertara ainda. Eles, aquele pequeno grupo, estava lutando contra Lord Voldemort e seu exército cada vez maior. – Entretanto, nós só podemos vir aqui para esse fim. A passagem para a Ilha Sagrada não deve ser usada levianamente.

Gina olhou ao redor, uma melancolia súbita apertando seu coração. As brumas eram densas nos carvalhos adiante. Longe ela ouvia o burburinho dos riachos correndo para os alagadiços em volta da Ilha. Tirou os sapatos, a força da terra subindo por seus pés e pernas.

"_Estou em casa... Finalmente voltei... Quantas vidas vaguei, sem saber o caminho?"_

- ... Não vamos descuidar da segurança dela, Alex. – a voz do Profº Lupin a fez retornar. Gina percebeu que falavam dela. – O professor Dumbledore e nós concordamos que Hogwarts pode não ser mais... inexpugnável. – ele falou, medindo as palavras. – Voldemort já sabe que há uma aprendiz de sacerdotisa aqui. E, claro, ele sabe de Harry e da profecia.

- Por isso insisto em vigiar Malfoy. – Alex retrucou. – Ele é um aliado das forças das trevas. Perseguiu Gina no ano passado.

- Essa não é a sua tarefa, Alexander. – respondeu Sianna. – Conversei com o Profº Snape e ele concordou em nos ajudar com o Sr. Malfoy.

Gina percebeu o desconforto de Harry com aquela informação. O garoto ensaiou protestar duas vezes e desistiu. Elenna cochichou com Alex e ele também se conteve.

- Antes de encerrarmos, temos que definir a freqüência dos nossos encontros. – a sacerdotisa continuou. – Sugiro que comecemos com uma reunião a cada 15 dias.

- Talvez, Senhora, fosse melhor intervalos menores. O trabalho que nos propusemos é difícil e merece dedicação.

- Mas também é esgotante, Elenna. – Lupin disse. – Temo que precisemos de uma fase de adaptação antes de podermos realmente produzir algum resultado.

- Acredito que 15 dias, apenas para o início, sejam suficientes. – Sianna acabou com a discussão. – Todos vocês têm preparações a fazer, habilidades a desenvolver. Cada um está recebendo um exercício. – ela apontou a varinha para os quatro garotos, fazendo surgir bilhetes nas mãos deles. – São tarefas que vocês devem executar até a nossa próxima reunião. Podem ir.

A ruiva seguiu para o castelo conversando com Harry e observando Elenna à frente junto com Alex, não gostando nada da ligação entre eles.

- Você ficou lacônica no caminho de volta. – Harry comentou, chegando ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- _Dragão de Pedra! _– Gina entrou no Salão Comunal, seguida pelo moreno. – Não é nada, Harry... estou cansada, só isso.

- Você não me engana. - Harry parou na escada para os quartos dos meninos. – Vi como você ficou. – respirou fundo. – Olha, Elenna é uma pessoa boa. Sério.

- Deve ser, mesmo, porque meu namorado sentiu uma atração instantânea por ela! – ela respondeu, irônica, segurando as lágrimas.

Harry aproximou-se e a abraçou. A garota não conseguiu segurar mais o choro.

- Por que ele faz isso, Harry? Ele sabe que não foi de propósito... não achei que fosse importante...

- Calma. – o garoto alisava o cabelo dela. - Vai ficar tudo bem... você precisa descansar. Amanhã vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Ela se aconchegou dentro dos braços do amigo, não se importando com os possíveis olhares curiosos.

"_Por que não pode ser mais fácil?"_

Harry esperou os soluços diminuírem para afastar-se e olhar para os olhos vermelhos de Gina. Beijou-a na testa. A ruiva agradeceu e subiu para o dormitório.

**Gente, desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo.**

**É a correria da vida moderna... rsrssr!**

**Prometemos que não vai acontecer de novo.**

**Obrigado a todas as mensagens que temos recebido.**

**Vocês são demais!!**

**Beijos,**

**Aileen e Jasmin**


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 05:**

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou melhor. Desceu para o café da manhã decidida a falar com Alex e resolver a situação.

- Bom dia, Alex. – ela cumprimentou. – Onde está Elenna? – perguntou, não vendo a meio-elfo por perto.

- O diretor concordou que ela não venha ao Salão, pelo menos por enquanto. Os bilhetes não pararam. – ele acrescentou, olhando para a mesa ao lado, onde os sonserinos riam e sussurravam.

- Mas ela parecia mais calma ontem. – a ruiva ponderou. – Pensei que tinha se livrado...

- Elenna esconde os problemas. Você irá perceber, quando a conhecer melhor, que ela prefere resolvê-los sozinha.

- Bem, não é sobre isso que eu... – ela encarou-o por um momento, observando os traços fortes de seu rosto. - Posso falar com você?

O garoto assentiu e se levantou da mesa, sério. Seguiu a ruiva até o pátio interno do castelo, àquela hora quase deserto, se não fossem alguns primeiranistas treinando seus primeiros feitiços.

Gina sentou perto da fonte.

- Deve ser ruim não poder circular pela escola.

- Ela só não vai ao Salão. Deve estar nas cozinhas ou algo assim... – Alex ficou de pé ao lado dela. – Não pretendo controlar os passos dela.

- Não? – a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, inquiridora. – Não mesmo?!

- Virgínia, - ele cruzou os braços, deixando os dragões aparecerem. – já está passando dos limites.

- Talvez porque nunca tivesse visto você tão próximo a outra mulher. – os olhos castanhos dela faiscaram.

"_Se para você não é sério, para mim é, e muito!"_

O loiro suspirou, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Você sabe o que é necessário para conseguir os dragões azuis? – perguntou, olhando para a água.

- Não.

"_Isso é relevante em quê?"_

- São muitas provas... – ele levantou os olhos e Gina notou um tremor de dúvida. – Elenna é minha amiga, Virgínia... – engoliu em seco. – Ela está ligada a mim. E sempre estará. Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso.

Gina tentou segurar a tensão entre os dois, mas baixou os olhos.

"_Parece que essa você perdeu, garota."_ A vozinha chata concluiu.

- Quer dizer que você prefere a ela? – o coração da ruiva batia rápido e dolorido.

- Não se trata, em absoluto, disso, Virgínia. – ele segurou-a pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar dentro dos olhos dele. – _Você _é a minha escolhida!

- Com ela você é todo compreensivo, amigo... Agora eu não posso cometer um erro que sou chamada de leviana!

- Por que você se compara a Elenna? Pelo Merlin da Bretanha, Virgínia! Não faça isso.

- Por quê? Eu posso sair perdendo, é?! – _"Controle-se Virgínia, não deixe a insegurança tomar conta...". _Era difícil quando pensava que poderia perdê-lo.

Alex soltou-a bruscamente, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro. E, para piorar tudo...

- Alex. – os dois voltaram-se para a figura de pé sob um dos portais.

"_Ela parece menor dentro do uniforme preto."_

- Algum problema, Elenna? – ele respondeu alto demais. – Mais um problema que só eu possa resolver?!

- Você costumava perguntar coisas assim quando tinha quatro anos e achava que o mundo girava ao seu redor. – ela respondeu, firme. – Queria apenas desejar um bom dia para vocês dois. Com licença. – e saiu, deixando-os muito envergonhados.

- Um idiota completo... – Gina ouviu-o murmurar antes de aproximar-se. – Eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso... Idiota...

- "Você se torna responsável por aquilo que cativa". – ela sussurrou, bem perto dele. - Foi um trouxa quem escreveu. – procurou sorrir quando ele se virou. – Ela acabou de nos puxar as duas orelhas.

- Às vezes, acho que não vou agüentar a pressão...

"_Como você é egoísta, Weasley! O cara precisando de você..."_

- Logo quando devíamos estar mais unidos, deixamos afastarem a gente? – Gina tocou as bochechas dele com as pontas dos dedos. - Me desculpe. – falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro. _"Aprenda a compartilhar... Não é só você que tem problemas e você não irá resolvê-los magoando as outras pessoas."_ - Vamos parar de criancices e resolver logo isso? – falou, em seu tom de "garota invocada".

Alex riu.

- Pensei nisso também; sou eu quem deve desculpas por ter gritado com você. Todos nós cometemos erros, não é verdade?

- Erros que não podem nos afastar no momento em que mais precisamos estar juntos...

O garoto riu mais uma vez, deu-lhe um beijo suave e abraçou-a.

Gina percebeu, mais uma vez, o quanto sentia falta dos carinhos do loiro. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e aspirou seu perfume. Ela realmente o amava.

Então, o bendito sino chamou-os para o mundo real.

Nada poderia estragar a felicidade de Virgínia Weasley, agora que tinha feito as pazes com Alex. De manhã, teve aulas de História da Magia e Herbologia.

- Tudo legal? – perguntou ao trio, já reunido em volta do pudim de Yorkshire durante o almoço.

- Normal. – Rony deu de ombros. – Aulas, biblioteca, Hermione enchendo, aulas, livros, Hermione, não necessariamente nessa ordem... Ai, Mione! Eu estou dizendo a verdade! Você vai arrancar meu braço!

- Se vocês não se cuidarem, não vão passar nos NIEM's! É nosso último ano, temos que nos esforçar ao máximo. Os professores já passaram trabalhos dificílimos e vocês ainda nem começaram. Então, adeus carreira de aurores, não é mesmo, Sr. Potter?!

- É, é sim, Mione. – Harry respondeu sem ao menos virar para a amiga. – Você tem toda razão. Rony está muito relapso.

- Harry! – o ruivo estava indignado. Eles sempre se apoiavam.

- É verdade, Hermione. – o moreno ainda não tirou a atenção da porta do Salão. - Sinto muito, mas queremos descansar um pouco.

Os dois bufaram.

- O que deu nele? – Gina perguntou.

- Está assim o dia todo. – Mione informou. – Só um milagre o salvou de uma detenção em Poções. O caldeirão dele assobiou e quicou por toda a masmorra.

- Um milagre não. – Rony entrou no meio, com um meio sorriso malicioso. – Elenna Hunter.

- O quê?

- Ela estava na nossa turma e ajudou. Insistiu que a culpa havia sido dela. Os dois estavam dividindo a mesma mesa e ela disse que misturou as quantidades erradas.

- Então ela levou a detenção?

- Não, e isso foi o mais estranho. – Rony parecia maravilhado com a notícia. - Já não bastasse uma corvinal estar junto com a gente e a Sonserina, Snape não fez nada com ela por isso. Apenas avisou-a para ter mais cuidado.

- Mas a presença de Elenna aqui não está bem explicada, não é mesmo?! – Mione entrou na discussão. – A não ser que... Mas por que manter segredo disso?...

Rony e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Quando Hermione começava a divagar, logo vinha outra reação. E não deu outra.

- Preciso ir à biblioteca. – a morena anunciou, desaparecendo pela porta de entrada.

- Ouvi falar que ela pode falar por pensamentos – comentou Rony. – Imagina! Deve ser ótimo!

- Ela não precisa das pulseiras para nos localizar – disse Harry. – Me contou quando chegamos... as pulseiras são mais para nós, _reles_ seres humanos – riu.

Depois do almoço, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com seu amigo Hagrid, e Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, com o Profº Lupin, que passou um recado da Profª. Lake.

Antes do jantar, foi à sala de Sianna, para sua primeira aula particular. Gina estava ansiosa para ir, mas com um pouco de medo do que a professora iria lhe ensinar.

Atravessou os terrenos da escola, desertos pelo vento gélido que conseguia penetrar entre as costuras dos casacos. Bateu levemente na porta de carvalho, tirou as botas e entrou. O ambiente era iluminado apenas por archotes nas paredes, banhando as mesas e cadeiras com uma luz âmbar. No centro da mesa da professora, uma fumaça espessa saia de uma tigela de barro cru, enevoando a figura de Sianna. O cheiro de Artemísia dominava o lugar.

- Ansiosa para começar, Virgínia? – a sacerdotisa perguntou, endireitando-se com alguns ramos nas mãos. – São galhos de bétula. – respondeu à pergunta não formulada pela garota. - Quem sabe não os usaremos mais tarde?

Gina apenas assentia às orientações e informações da professora sobre as plantas e infusões que ajudavam a Visão das sacerdotisas de Avalon.

- Embora, o mais eficaz seja sempre o jejum. A comida, principalmente de origem animal, turva nossa percepção. Por isso, a partir de agora é necessário que você siga uma dieta especial, apenas com legumes, verduras, cereais, leite e pães.

- Mas, professora, a maioria dos alimentos aqui têm carne. – Era demais querer que ela se restringisse a mingau e legumes.

- Esse é o menor dos obstáculos que você terá que colocar de lado, Virgínia. – o olhar que a morena lhe lançou a fez ter vergonha da observação. – Tenho certeza de que você sentirá a diferença nos exercícios quando seu corpo se esquecer da carne.

- Eu ficarei fraca demais, professora... Não há outra maneira?

Mas a professora já estava procurando alguma coisa dentro das gavetas.

- Aqui está. Entreguei uma igual na cozinha de Hogwarts. Em condições normais, você mesma prepararia, entretanto, compreendo que as circunstâncias não são as ideais.

No pergaminho estava, para o desespero de Gina, uma lista detalhada dos alimentos recomendados para o seu consumo, bem como o modo adequado de prepará-los e o horário em que deveriam ser servidos. A ruiva engoliu em seco.

- Para beber, nos dias das nossas aulas, apenas água desse frasco. – Sianna entregou-lhe uma sacola de couro, cheia de água. Gina tirou a tampa e cheirou. Bebeu um gole, encorajada pela sacerdotisa. Era fresca. Quase gelada. – Vem direto do Poço Sagrado de Avalon. Conjurei um feitiço para que esteja sempre cheio.

A grifinória engoliu, sem ter como reagir a toda essa intromissão em seus hábitos. Seus olhos castanhos cravaram-se incrédulos na mulher à sua frente.

_"O que é tudo isso?"_

- Em Avalon, eu a encarregaria também de fiar e tecer, para que, estando consigo mesma, conseguisse despertar seus poderes mais facilmente. Mesmo não sendo sua Senhora nesse lugar, eu quero que você venha aqui todos os dias, ao final das suas aulas, ou antes delas, para ficar a sós. – disse isso estendendo a velha chave da sala. – Não traga mais ninguém. É importante que você esteja aqui, todos os dias, ao nascer do sol ou ao anoitecer, está claro?

- Não... não é permitido que estejamos fora do castelo depois do anoitecer. – a garota tentou, timidamente, deter aquela avalanche de exigências.

Sianna não respondeu.

- A partir de hoje, entramos em uma nova etapa. Você conhece o poder que tem, mas não consegue controlá-lo. Trabalharemos para que você possa usufruir de seus dons naturalmente, sem gastar toda a sua energia nisso. Lembra-se como você ficava depois de utilizar a Visão? Como isso poderá nos ajudar? Uma sacerdotisa não serve se não for capaz de responder pela própria segurança.

_"Mas eu tenho Alex."_

_"Nunca delegue sua vida a outra pessoa."_ – a voz de Sianna soou clara em sua mente. Gina piscou, olhando confusa para a professora.

- Falta-lhe experiência. E me falta tempo. – a morena suspirou, cansada. – Até mesmo isso posso ensinar, se você não for tão resistente.

- Não estou sendo resistente. – a ruiva afirmou, com firmeza.

- Enquanto você não me respeitar como Alta Sacerdotisa de Avalon, será. Enquanto você colocar empecilhos aos meus conselhos, de nada adiantará passar horas ensinando. Enquanto você não quiser realmente ser quem você nasceu para ser, meu esforço é inútil. – Sianna não elevou a voz, mas foi incisiva em cada colocação. – Você não é mais a filha de Molly Weasley, Virgínia. Você não é a aluna da Grifinória, nem a namorada de Alexander Brandon. Essas são partes de você, não você por inteiro.

- Eu não sei... não sei se entendo...

- Enquanto você não descobrir a sua verdade, não poderá ter controle de seus poderes. Receitas, rituais, estão ao seu dispor, mas são como bengalas. E você pode andar com suas próprias pernas.

Um leve sorriso moveu os lábios de Sianna.

- Faremos diferente. Em princípio, venha três dias na semana. Até se habituar.

- Sim, senhora. – Gina concordou, com relutância.

- Não se esqueça: ninguém pode entrar enquanto você estiver aqui.

- E o que devo fazer aqui, Senhora?

- Observe todos os objetos, a sala como um todo. Depois, concentre-se no que lhe chamar mais a atenção.

- Só isso?

- Leve o tempo que for necessário. Mas não contemple demais ou precisará de ajuda. – a professora observou a aluna atentamente. Gina desejou que ela não fizesse isso.

"_Esses exames profundos são tão constrangedores."_

- Agora que a poção está pronta – disse Sianna, voltando ao tom professoral. - devo ajudá-la a aprender como lidar com ela. Você deve aprender a controlar as visões, caso contrário vai acabar enlouquecendo. Coloque o colar, por favor, Virgínia.

No momento que fechou o colar em seu pescoço sentiu um arrepio; ainda de olhos abertos, viu a sala onde se encontrava cheia do que pareciam muitas pessoas pequenas voando. Gina fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, as pessoinhas continuavam lá, mas agora mais nítidas.

- O que você vê? – Perguntou a professora.

- São fadas? – Gina perguntou, incerta. Sianna balançou positivamente a cabeça. – Mas por que eu não as via antes? Já vi fadas em Hogwarts antes.

- Elas são um pouco temperamentais – respondeu a professora. – Não se deixam ser vistas por qualquer pessoa

- Você as vê? – Perguntou Gina, curiosa. – E as fadas que vemos no Natal?

- Vejo, quando elas permitem. Só porque as viu no Natal, não significa que todos as viram.

Gina pensou nessa afirmação por um momento. Talvez outros alunos comentassem se tivessem visto as fadas. Talvez tenham visto apenas as luzes, mas não as pequenas pessoas que as produziam.

- Feche os olhos, Virgínia – continuou a professora, trazendo a ruiva de volta à sala de aula – e deixe-se levar. Não tenha medo, o pingente te protege.

A ruiva hesitou por um momento, mas fechou os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de Sianna tocarem as dela. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, relaxando, e de repente se viu em um bosque muito verde, à noite. Tudo estava escuro, exceto por uma fraca faixa de luz mais à frente. Começou a andar, seguindo a trilha que a levava à pouca claridade. Andou por muito tempo, até que chegou ao coração do lugar. As árvores formavam um grande círculo ao seu redor.

Ao olhar para cima, Gina percebeu que a claridade era a luz de uma bela Lua Cheia. A Lua parecia conversar com ela, apesar de não ouvir vozes. Ela podia sentir o que a Deusa falava, podia sentir o Amor que emanava de todo aquele lugar. Ficou algum tempo apenas observando e sentindo aquela energia, que lhe transmitia tanta paz, tanta esperança. Sentia que daria certo. Sabia.

Então, uma mulher, uma Donzela, se aproximou dela, pela mesma trilha que ela seguira até o centro. Vestia branco e tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos, muito finos, que voavam junto com o vento. Era a Deusa, ela sabia. Beijou-a na testa, depois seus olhos; então beijou seus lábios, suas mãos, seu ventre e seus pés, abençoando-a. Gina sabia que a partir de agora seus atos seriam guiados pela Deusa.

A Donzela abraçou-a e se integrou a ela.

Gina sentiu que era hora de voltar. Seguiu a trilha no sentido contrário, voltando a esse tempo, a esse plano, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Somos uma só. Eu Sou a Deusa"_.

Sianna estava ao seu lado e, por um momento, o sorriso da mulher era o mesmo da Donzela.

- Relaxe, criança. – ela apoiou a nuca da Gina, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. Tocou levemente a testa da aluna, fazendo o sinal do crescente. - Agora pode ir.

Gina assentiu, mas não se moveu. Havia uma pergunta que queria fazer, mas na enxurrada de informações não conseguiu espaço.

- Professora Sianna, Elenna Hunter foi sua aluna? Quer dizer, em Avalon?

Sianna observou-a, intimamente divertida com os sentimentos da menina sobre a meio-elfo.

- Elenna não foi uma de minhas Donzelas, se é isso que você quer saber. Antes, ela esteve saindo e entrando da Ilha Sagrada. Desde que a acolhi e ao pai, quando ela tinha apenas três verões, jamais duvidei do destino reservado para ela. A verdade dela eu não posso ler, embora deposite toda a minha confiança no seu discernimento. Como quero fazer com você.

A testa de Gina franziu, indecisa se queria ser comparada à corvinal ou se a professora, finalmente, a estava elogiando.

- Agora vá. Estamos ambas cansadas e temos muito o que pensar sobre nossa conversa. Até amanhã.


	8. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 06:**

- ... e foi isso que aconteceu. Eu agora tenho regras para tudo. Daqui a pouco, terei que pedir permissão até para ir ao banheiro. – Gina resmungava à mesa do café do dia seguinte.

- Mas, Gina, se faz parte da sua educação... – Hermione retrucou, sabendo que não ajudava em nada, mas incapaz de entender a razão do mau-humor da amiga.

A novidade causara frisson na Grifinória, e a notícia de que Gina Weasley tinha um cardápio preparado exclusivamente para ela começava a vazar para as outras Casas.

Gina olhava tristemente para a tigela sem graça onde, em meio ao mingau de aveia ralo, boiavam algumas fatias de banana. Rony dera uma sonora gargalhada e fizera questão de comer ruidosamente as suas torradas abarrotadas de manteiga e geléia.

- Onde está Harry? - a ruiva perguntou, notando a ausência do rapaz e tentando desviar a atenção de um grupo de garotas olhando para ela e rindo da mesa da Sonserina. _"Elas me pagam mais tarde! Um descuido em Feitiços..."_

- Ele voltou muito tarde do escritório de Dumbledore. – Hermione cochichou, vigiando para que ninguém mais ouvisse a informação de que Harry tivera uma audiência com o diretor. – Esperamos quase até o amanhecer. Disse que vai dormir até a hora do almoço, já que temos esse horário vago.

- Acho que vou fazer companhia a ele. – comentou Rony, olhando de esguelha para Hermione, sentada ao seu lado.

- Pensei que você quisesse ajuda com seu trabalho de Poções, Ronald. – a morena disse friamente. – Não pense que eu vou deixar você copiar o meu. Assim você nunca será um bruxo decente.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com decência, Mione. – o garoto retorquiu com ar inocente. – Harry precisa de todo o meu apoio...

- Para que? Segurar o travesseiro dele? Ora, vamos...

Felizmente, a atenção de Gina foi desviada da discussão interminável dos dois para a porta do Salão. Alex acabava de entrar. Ela levantou e fez sinal de que precisava falar com ele. Alex pegou uma cesta de pão e uma jarra de suco antes de acompanhá-la para fora do Castelo.

- Bom dia, Gina. – cumprimentou, tomando um gole do suco.

- Não temos muito tempo. Tenho aula daqui a 10 minutos. – ela anunciou, apressada, assim que chegaram às escadas. – Preciso contar uma coisa que aconteceu ontem.

- Vai me dizer como foi a aula com minha mãe?

- Não, isso pode esperar. – seus olhos acompanhavam o pedaço de pão que Alex levava até a boca.

- Gina? – ele chamou, depois de um silêncio demorado. – Você queria me contar o quê?

- Ah?!... Ah, sim!... Desculpe... É que quando voltei da sala de Sianna, tive a impressão de que alguém estava me seguindo. Olhei várias vezes para trás, pelos corredores, mas não havia ninguém. Essa sensação durou toda a noite. Mesmo quando eu já estava na cama, dormindo... Não sei o que pensar.

- Bom... – ele começou devagar. – Talvez fosse apenas coisa da sua imaginação, sabe, por causa do que aconteceu no ano passado...

- Será que era o Malfoy? Acho que não era porque não tive medo, mas... Não sei se estou ficando paranóica...

- Gina, se não era uma sensação ruim, acho que você não precisa se preocupar.

- Como não me preocupar? – ela indagou, confusa. _"Não foi ele quem brigou comigo por não contar sobre o Malfoy?"_ – Alex, tem alguma coisa que eu não sei? Algo que você está me escondendo?

- Não. Não tem nada que eu saiba que possa prejudicá-la sobre esse assunto.

- E que não possa me prejudicar? – ela estava ficando nervosa. Postou as mãos na cintura. – Alexander Brandon, não faz uma semana que brigamos por causa disso!

- Não posso lhe dizer, Gina. O segredo não me pertence. Com certeza você saberá, no devido tempo. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Tenho que monitorar a biblioteca pela manhã. Vejo você mais tarde. – e saiu apressado, deixando Gina furiosa.

_"Não quero esse tipo de joguinho comigo!"_

No momento em que se virava para entrar, viu um vulto na beira do lago. Concentrou a visão. Pela pele brilhante e o longo cabelo negro, que era Elenna. Franziu a testa.

_"Mais essa agora."_

A garota estava de pé, imóvel, voltada para a água. As vestes negras esvoaçavam ao seu redor e ela estava descalça. Por um instante, Gina pensou ouvir a voz da garota trazida pelo vento, mas os lábios dela não se mexiam. Ela ia descer as escadas quando sua agenda chacoalhou a mochila, avisando da aula de Poções.

Ao subir para o ar fresco, depois de agüentar, por duas horas as gracinhas de Malfoy sobre o resultado da sua infusão de Acônito e de ter visto Snape descartar toda a poção num toque de varinha, Gina estava faminta. Mas, mal sentou e um enorme prato de verduras cozidas, queijo e pedacinhos de pão materializou-se na sua frente.

- Esse é o seu almoço? – Parvati, sentada ao seu lado, perguntou, achando graça enquanto servia-se de batatas com carne e torta de fígado. Gina ignorou-a e começou a comer sua salada.

_"Até que não é tão ruim. O tempero está ótimo! Os elfos querem me agradar, para ver se eu como tudo e não desmaio de fome por aí... imagine o que ia ser uma aluna desnutrida em Hogwarts!..."_

- Não sabia que você estava seguindo a dieta de Elenna, Gina. – o comentário de Harry a tirou do devaneio. Ela piscou para ele e deve ter feito cara de boba porque ele apontou para o prato de salada. – Elenna tem cardápio especial também.

Rapidamente, Parvati e Lilá ergueram as cabeças, vasculhando o Salão até encontrar a meio-elfo. Ela parecia saborear as folhas e legumes em seu prato, absorta em pensamentos, perto da mesa dos professores. As duas se entreolharam.

- Aretha Franklin disse que a pele dela é maravilhosa. – Lilá disse, olhando para Elenna. – E Sarah McMillan não pára de falar no cabelo dela.

- Outro dia, os rapazes da Corvinal comentaram que o corpo dela é perfeito. – choramingou Parvati, empurrando a comida para longe.

Harry e Gina tinham lágrimas nos olhos por causa do esforço para não cair na gargalhada.

- Eu não tinha notado que ela restringia a alimentação. – a ruiva retomou o assunto quando as duas garotas foram embora depois de comer só as batatas. – Isso aqui são ordens de Sianna.

- O povo dela não come carne, pelo menos assim diz a tradição. Mione me disse. Parece estar bastante interessada em descobrir o máximo possível sobre os Elfos. E Avalon. Lá, em algumas ocasiões, há necessidade de jejum, embora eu não precise dizer isso a você. – ele sorriu. - Naturalmente, a Professora Lake lhe mostrou tudo.

- Naturalmente. – Gina repetiu, uma ponta de dúvida crescendo em sua mente.

"_O que não me faltam desde que entrei nessa brincadeira são perguntas não respondidas."_

- Harry, como você sabe tanto sobre Elenna Hunter?

- Foi Mione quem me contou...

- Não, não é isso. Quero dizer, você entendeu quando ela falou em élfico lá no trem, você sabe quais as emoções dela só de olhar, enfim... Isso não é normal.

- Não, não é... – ele hesitou. – Se eu soubesse, pelo menos um dos meus problemas estaria resolvido.

Ela suspirou, tentando tirar mais sabor da comida. Quando Hermione e Rony se juntaram a eles, concentrou-se, imaginando seu corpo absorvendo toda a energia possível de cada pedaço. Mastigava devagar, acostumando-se ao gosto peculiar de cada vegetal. Pareceu-lhe que ficara horas comendo. De repente, olhou para os lados. O Salão estava vazio.

"_Droga! Perdi Alex de novo! Preciso contar a ele o que aconteceu ontem!"_

Pensou, saindo apressada para a aula de Herbologia.

No final do dia, sentia-se fraca, seu estômago roncando. Depois de ajudar Hagrid a levar os tronquilhos de volta para a Floresta, correu para o Salão, na esperança de comer rápido e encontrar Alex.

Não precisou procurar, pois o garoto estava encostado na estátua de Everardo, o Caolho, ao lado da entrada do castelo.

- Olá. – ela sorriu, cumprimentando-o com um beijo na bochecha. Ele pulou de susto, escondendo depressa as tatuagens que estivera acariciando.

- Gina! Que surpresa...! Uau. – ele pegou a mão dela, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Eu tenho que comer, não é mesmo?! – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, avaliando a expressão dele. – Você já jantou?

- Não... Parei para conversar com uns amigos e não vi o tempo passar.

- Então, vamos. Senta comigo, tenho que contar como foi a aula com sua mãe. – Gina puxou-o para a mesa da Grifinória, escolhendo um lugar o mais longe possível dos outros alunos. Alguns terceiranistas franziram o cenho para o corvinal, mas Alex fingiu não notar. Não era comum essa mistura.

Gina contou toda conversa que tivera com Sianna, acrescentando suas impressões sobre as regras que foram impostas unilateralmente para ela. No final, tomou um grande gole de água do Poço Sagrado.

- Se você tivesse sido criada em Avalon, não haveria necessidade disso. Não nessa intensidade. – segundo Alex, todas as pessoas que despertavam o dom da Visão precisavam se purificar quando a utilizavam. Mas, na Ilha Sagrada, era apenas um ritual e não uma reeducação alimentar, porque todos os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas já tinham uma alimentação bastante frugal. – No início, eu achei difícil me adaptar à comida servida aqui em Hogwarts. Precisei de muita disciplina para não abusar.

- É como se fosse um tratamento de choque?!

- Exatamente. Se eu estiver acompanhando o pensamento da Senhora Sianna, assim que você conseguir alcançar o nível de controle de seus poderes que ela deseja, não haverá mais necessidade de continuar com essa dieta.

- É uma tortura... – a ruiva resmungou, fazendo o namorado sorrir.

- Veja como um caminho que você precisa trilhar para evoluir em seus estudos. Junto com o seu pingente, é um auxílio... Façamos um trato – ele completou, vendo a expressão de desalento de Gina mexendo no caldo de vegetais com duas fatias de pão de cevada que era o seu jantar. – preste atenção às alterações na sua percepção e vá me contando se houver mudanças, ok? Se não estiver adiantando, vamos os dois falar com a Senhora.

"_Se eu não morrer de fome antes..."_

- A iniciação dos homens não é assim. – Alex disse, depois que ela contou sobre a presença da Deusa, e como fora usar o pingente durante o transe. – Embora nós tenhamos a sensação de que o Deus toma conta de nós... – seu olhar de repente ficou desfocado, como sempre que ele recordava a Iniciação do verão. Gina suspirou.

- De qualquer forma, eu preciso usá-lo sempre agora. O que está me causando problemas. – ela tocou a mão dele, certificando-se de que ele estava prestando atenção. – Na aula de poções hoje...

- Não, não me conte! – ele exclamou, subitamente excitado. Olhou em volta, certificando-se de que as mesas estavam quase vazias. Não havia ninguém perto deles. – Me dê as duas mãos. – Ele segurou-as firmemente e fechou os olhos.

Gina arrepiou-se ao notar que ele estava _vendo_ suas lembranças.

Todos os seres de outros planos que ela vira durante o dia, esquivando-se do olhar da humana. O espanto dela ao conseguir ver as auras das pessoas com muita nitidez. Algumas vezes, conseguia até ouvir pensamentos, se estivesse relaxada o bastante; e também podia sentir exatamente o que as outras pessoas estavam sentindo. Alex e ela assistiam a tudo, como um filme.

Foi na aula de Severo Snape que ela confirmou o que estava acontecendo.

Draco Malfoy e seu sorriso pretensioso como sempre. Gina viu os olhos cinzentos esquadrinhando a sala e parando exatamente nela. Ela continuou cortando a raiz de mandrágora para a Poção de Reanimação que o professor havia escrito no quadro-negro. Draco se aproximou, desdenhoso, e analisou o caldeirão fumegante da garota.

- Até que, para uma Weasley, sua poção não está ruim – sorriu, ironicamente. – Seu irmão também deixou a poção vermelho-cobre ano passado. Acho que é uma mania da família, sabe. Não sei se você leu, Weasley, mas a poção tem que ficar Rosa-púrpura.

Gina estava acostumada com os comentários ridículos de Draco, mas dessa vez, ele não conseguiu afetá-la como antes. Ela encarou o garoto, o que já o surpreendeu. Até o último ano, costumava aturar as brincadeiras de mau gosto de cabeça abaixada, mas já havia resolvido que não o faria mais. Olhou-o nos olhos por um momento e foi invadida por sentimentos estranhos e contraditórios. Sentiu inveja, e tristeza, um amargor e uma angústia que criaram um nó em sua garganta. Sabia que aquilo não era dela, porque estava se sentindo muito bem. Voltou a cortar suas raízes e ouviu mais um comentário de Malfoy.

- Seu namoradinho Brandon não te ensinou nada em Poções, Weasley? Acho que ele não era muito bom monitor, não é? Ou talvez ele tenha esquecido de você depois que a Hunter chegou. Você queria ter estado no lugar dela, não é, Weasley?

Gina o encarou novamente, viu aquele sorriso maldoso em seu rosto incrivelmente pálido. Jogou suas raízes no caldeirão e, instantaneamente, a poção se tornou rosa-púrpura. Voltou a olhar nos olhos do loiro, com raiva.

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

O loiro, agora furioso por não ter conseguido atrapalhar o suficiente, encarou-a por mais um tempo e voltou a andar pela sala. Tinha certeza de que ele desejava Elenna, soube ao olhar para ele. Mas e o comentário dele...? Ela sabia que era provocação. Ou não? E se ele soubesse de algo que ela não sabia?

- Isso se chama Empatia. – ela ouviu a voz de Alex e percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos.

- Como você fez isso, Alexander? – ela soltou as mãos, afastando-se no banco.

"_Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?"_

- Eu consigo ver as lembranças das pessoas. Seus pensamentos. Na Bruxidade se chama Legilimência. – o rapaz informou, sem se alterar. – Mas foi em Avalon que adquiri esse dom. Não precisa ter medo. – garantiu diante dos olhos arregalados da namorada. – Essa capacidade que você tem de sentir os sentimentos, os desejos dos outros se chama Empatia. Quando os pensamentos são sobre você, ou alguém próximo, é mais fácil sentir. – ele sorriu. – Agora não vou mais poder esconder nada de você.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo sobre Elenna? – a ruiva não se deixava enganar.

A expressão de Alex mudou de diversão para constrangimento e depois para uma máscara neutra.

"_Ele ainda não tem controle sobre seu corpo. Ainda é um aprendiz de druida."_

- Malfoy adora causar a discórdia. – ele disse, firme. – Me admira você dar ouvidos ao que ele diz. Sobre a Empatia, tenho certeza que minha mãe pode ensinar você a controlar para que não fique confusa quanto ao que as pessoas sentem. À medida que você avança no conhecimento da Antiga Religião, atuando nos rituais e requerendo a presença da Deusa, seus talentos naturais irão aflorar, Virgínia. – ele nunca a chamava assim. A garota sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, e percebeu que vinha do coração dele.

- Você está falando como Sianna, Alex.

- Estamos mexendo com coisas sérias, muitas além da nossa compreensão, Linda. – ele suavizou o tom. – Não se deixe enganar por fofocas.

Gina observava o rapaz.

"_Ele não é mais um estudante. É um homem."_

**Gente,**

**desculpem a demora em postar. Andamos tão ocupadas que tivemos que dar um tempo por aqui.**

**Em compensação, entregamos dois capítulos que achamos muitos bons!**

**Esperamos que se divirtam!**

**Abraços,**

**Aileen e Jasmin**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 07:**

As reuniões do círculo corriam bem, exceto pelo fato de que Sianna parecia insistir em trabalhar em duplas e sempre que isso acontecia Elenna era dupla de Alex. Gina via como os dois se davam bem e não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes. Harry era sua dupla. Não achava ruim, afinal a energia deles se complementava bem, mas preferia ter ficado com seu namorado.

Sianna, Lupin, Alex, Gina, Harry e Elenna trabalharam um tipo de magia antiga para proteger o castelo. Era algo construído continuamente, por isso, precisavam trabalhar meses com esse objetivo apenas: evitar que fossem descobertos e que Voldemort encontrasse uma maneira de invadir a escola.

Enquanto isso, mais e mais notícias de mortes por toda a Bretanha chegavam pelo Profeta Diário. Isso amedrontava a ruiva, às vezes um pouco mais que os outros. E se Voldemort – ela finalmente havia se convencido a não temer o nome – conseguisse pegá-la? Todos corriam perigo, O Círculo começava a se tornar um alvo maior, se Voldemort descobrisse o que eles planejavam.

Foi então que, no último dia de novembro, Hermione chegou à Sala Comunal da Grifinória com uma expressão de triunfo e um livro na mão.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que encontrei! – sussurrou ela, evitando que os outros ouvissem. – Acho que sei o que Voldemort quer com Avalon. – Harry contava a ela e a Rony o que podia sobre os planos de Voldemort e as atividades do grupo. Assim, eles ajudavam também.

- Agora não, Hermione – disse Harry, também sussurrando. – Vamos esperar o Salão esvaziar.

Enquanto os quatro fingiam fazer os deveres da semana, os alunos conversavam e riam ao redor. A paciência de Gina já dava sinais de esgotamento quando, pouco depois da meia-noite, ficaram sozinhos.

- Fui tão estúpida! Estava na minha frente o tempo inteiro! – Exclamou, abrindo o livro que Gina dera a ela no último ano. As Sagradas Regalias: Excalibur, a Lança, o Cálice e o Prato. Objetos que apenas quem está preparado pode tocar... – Hermione mostrava as fotos no livro enquanto falava. Eram realmente objetos extraordinários.

- Mas por que Você-Sabe-Quem iria querer isso? – Perguntou Rony.

- São objetos de extremo poder mágico, Rony – foi Gina quem respondeu. – Quem possui aquela espada, por exemplo, não perde uma batalha. Tem energia extra para qualquer tipo de feitiço que queira realizar. Imagine isso nas mãos _dele_!

- A espada eu entendi – continuou ele. – Mas e os outros? O que ele iria querer com um _prato_?

- Cada um representa um elemento. – Hermione respondeu, com seu já conhecido ar sabichão. – O Prato representa a Terra, o Cálice, obviamente, representa a Água. Excalibur é Fogo e a Lança é Ar. Eles se complementam, geram uma energia quase inimaginável... que, se usada de forma errada, pode causar destruição.

- Sianna contou em uma aula que eles não estão mais em Avalon – disse Harry. – Voldemort deveria saber disso.

- Acho que ele não sabe toda a história, Harry, – Gina respondeu – como não sabia toda a profecia que o fez cair...

- Não há muito sobre esses objetos no livro. – Hermione falou, decepcionada. – E não consegui encontrar outro livro que falasse disso.

- Vamos perguntar a Sianna amanhã, na reunião – sugeriu Gina. – Tenho certeza de que ela sabia que era disso que Voldemort estava atrás.

Elenna estava recebendo menos atenção depois das primeiras semanas de aula e já podia sentar junto a todos no Salão Principal para as refeições. Gina não podia deixar de perceber que a morena e Alex conversavam animadamente todos os dias. Porém, a ruiva notara, nos últimos dias, Elenna parecia mais feliz e mais distraída. Encontrava-a olhando para a mesa da Grinifória constantemente nos horários de refeições. Não adiantaria apelar para a Empatia. Não funcionaria. Nunca funcionou em Elenna. Gina tentara perceber o que Alex sentia por Elenna, também, mas sem sucesso.

"_Talvez esse pingente saiba quando eu quero me aproveitar da situação e impeça isso"_, pensava.

- Alex, – Gina chamou, quando os dois estavam sozinhos, na frente do lago. – tudo bem com Elenna? Parecia um pouco fora do ar hoje de manhã.

- Até onde eu sei, tudo bem, sim, Gina. – respondeu o loiro, que brincava com os cabelos da namorada. – Esquece Elenna, Linda, temos pouco tempo pra ficar a sós, lembra?

- Me conte uma coisa Alex – Gina pediu, lembrando-se subitamente da conversa com Rony. – Por que você não adotou o sobrenome de sua mãe? Rony perguntou e também fiquei curiosa.

- Acho que minha mãe preferiu não deixar claro nosso parentesco – respondeu ele. – Então, eu uso o sobrenome do... se posso dizer isso... meu pai.

- Você sabe quem é seu pai, então? – indagou, curiosa. Mas não teve resposta, pois os sinos tocaram novamente.

- Temos que voltar para as aulas – disse o garoto, dando-lhe um rápido beijo. – Conversamos sobre isso numa outra hora.

Naquela noite, eles acompanharam Harry, Rony e Hermione ao quarto da Professora Sianna.

- Vocês não encontrariam muitas informações sobre as Sagradas Regalias em livros – disse Sianna, após os garotos contarem a descoberta de Hermione. – Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com Elas.

- E a senhora não pode nos dizer onde estão esses objetos? – Perguntou Hermione, bastante curiosa.

- Não posso, srta. Granger. Não sei muito mais do que vocês. Apenas lendas.

- A única coisa que sabemos – Alex complementou – é que a Senhora Morgana foi a última a usar o Cálice Sagrado, o Santo Graal, como alguns o chamam. O último Merlin da Bretanha, Kevin, levou o Prato e o Cálice para a corte de Rei Arthur, mas Morgana percebeu a traição e enviou-os a lugares onde estivessem seguros. Excalibur ficou em algum lugar de Avalon, mas, por mais que procurem, ninguém consegue encontrar. Existe alguma proteção... e somente as pessoas destinadas conseguirão as Regalias. Como podem deduzir, essas pessoas ainda não foram encontradas.

- Voldemort sabe tudo isso? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – Sianna voltou a falar. – E descobriu que existe o feitiço de proteção sobre Excalibur e que ela está em algum lugar na Ilha. Entretanto, a passagem dele pelas brumas não é possível, por sua própria natureza maléfica, nem qualquer sacerdotisa tem poder para permitir sua entrada. Portanto, ele está procurando outra maneira de conseguir a Espada. Entendem? Ele vem procurando a pessoa que pode localizá-la.

- É por isso que ele está tão interessado em uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, não é? – Gina perguntou, um pouco afobada. Achava que poderia estar mais envolvida nisso do que pensara antes. – Professora, me diga a verdade... você acha que sou eu essa pessoa capaz de encontrar a Espada?

Esse pensamento a amedrontava. Não queria estar envolvida dessa maneira, como um tesouro a espera do caçador vencedor. Pensava em como Harry se sentia com tudo isso. Afinal, ele ainda era o principal alvo.

- Sim, Virgínia – respondeu Sianna, com firmeza. – Tive uma Visão. É por isso que eu vim. Porque a Visão me trouxe até você.

- Elenna, ela tem algo a ver com isso? – A ruiva perguntou, ainda mais nervosa. – Por que ela veio?

- Sim, ela tem muito a ver com tudo isso – continuou a professora. – Os poderes dos Elfos são maiores do que você imagina. Ela tem seus próprios assuntos e aceitou nos ajudar no círculo de poder. – a mulher suspirou, pensando no que eles estavam prontos para saber. - Elenna descende de uma raça muito mais antiga e poderosa do que os bruxos. Gosto de pensar que ela não foi atraída pelo Lado Negro da magia, que é muito tentador. Lembrem-se, há momentos onde temos que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo.

Rony assobiou alto, arregalando os olhos. Hermione balançou a cabeça, interessada em mais informações. Harry parecia estar em transe, ouvindo a professora.

"_Só me faltava essa!"_

Apenas Alex notou que o sorriso da mãe os estava dispensando.

- Vamos – chamou, levando Gina para fora. – Acho que foi muita informação para um dia só... – os outros o seguiram. Alex notou uma careta de Rony e Hermione cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

- Eu alcanço vocês. – Harry disse antes da professora fechar a porta.

- Por que não me contaram isso antes? – Gina estava indignada.

"_Sou 'A Escolhida', assim como Harry?"_

- Ei, Linda – o loiro, passou o braço sobre os ombros da garota, acalmando-a. – Ninguém vai te obrigar a nada. A Senhora teve medo de que você nem tentasse. Virgínia, você mesma viu o seu caminho, você não precisa temer!

"_Tudo vai dar certo..."_ Ela se lembrou da voz da Deusa ecoando em sua mente, quando foi abençoada. _"De alguma maneira, acabei escolhendo isso também. Escolhi fazer parte de tudo isso, como todos eles..."_

- Vem. – Alex a puxou quando alcançaram a escada de mármore. Rony fez menção de segui-los mas Hermione o deteve.

A ruiva se despediu e deixou-se levar pelo namorado. Conhecia aquele caminho, sabia para onde ele a estava levando.

- A sala de Astronomia... – disse ela, quase em um sussurro, quando chegaram à porta. – Ninguém a usa realmente como sala de aula, não é?

- Não desde que me tornei monitor – disse ele, piscando um olho. – Simplesmente, acharam que a sala do outro lado do castelo seria melhor para isso... e eu aproveitei a oportunidade! Venha.

O teto transparente mostrava um céu chuvoso de outono; Yule estava próximo, o que significava que logo a neve começaria a cair. Alex tinha transformado aquela sala em um local extremamente confortável... um tapete macio no chão, almofadas macias e convidativas, tudo em um tom azul-marinho. E o cheiro da sala... disso ela não se lembrava.

- Absinto. – ele disse, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. – Coloquei quando voltei esse ano.

- É um dos meus preferidos. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Meu também – ele piscou. Pegou as mãos dela novamente e sentou-se no tapete, puxando-a junto.

Gina sentou-se e encarou os olhos verdes do loiro. Era incrível como aquele olhar a livrava de todas as preocupações. Alex aproximou-se e beijou-a.

Aquele beijo suave era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento. Queria esquecer por um momento o dever de proteger a Sagrada Regalia. Queria esquecer que corria tanto perigo de vida quanto o próprio Harry Potter. Entregou-se ao beijo, abraçando forte o namorado. As mãos dele repousavam sobre sua cintura.

- Vai dar tudo certo... – disse ele, quase num sussurro. Abraçou-a forte, fazendo-a se sentir mais segura.

Ele soltou o abraço e olhou nos olhos dela. Tocou carinhosamente seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo também.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Linda. Você se tornou uma legítima Grifinória. Sabe o seu destino e resolveu encará-lo... existem muitos que não enfrentariam o que você escolheu. – Ela sorriu sinceramente.

Eles ficaram ali, deitados e abraçados, durante toda a noite. A ruiva não conseguiu dormir, pensando nas novas informações que recebera.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 08:**

Gina esforçou-se para cumprir a tarefa de ir todos os dias à sala de Sianna. Era difícil porque havia uma montanha em franco crescimento de trabalhos e estudos extra-classe. Passar nos N.O.Ms fora moleza, comparado às exigências cada vez maiores de cada matéria. Assim, tinha cada vez menos tempo para falar com os amigos e com Alex, fora os encontros do Círculo. Isso a perturbava demais.

_"Para o bem de todos, menos o meu."_

Não entendia muito bem a razão disso e a professora sempre respondia que ela saberia assim que estivesse pronta.

Ela não sabia o que os outros membros do Círculo faziam. Dificilmente via Harry na Sala Comunal. Das poucas vezes em que o garoto sentara-se em alguma poltrona, alguém logo lhe entregava um bilhete e ele saía apressado. Hermione arrastava Rony para a biblioteca, obrigando-o a estudar até bem tarde. Pelo menos nessas ocasiões eles se viam porque Sianna passara-lhe dezenas de textos para ler, todos sobre a tradição druídica.

Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, parecia considerar os pergaminhos de pele de carneiro raridades muito preciosas. Ela só permitia a retirada para leitura dentro da biblioteca e exigia, além da assinatura da garota em um contrato onde se previa a queda dos dedos de quem danificasse o material, o uso de luvas para manuseio.

- Pensei que os druidas não escrevessem sua tradição. – ela disse na primeira vez em que Sianna lhe indicou _"Herbarium Britannia - Ervas de Londinnium à Terra do Verão"._

- E não escrevem. – a sacerdotisa continuou atenta ao movimento que Gina executava com a varinha, corrigindo-o. – Leve e gracioso, Virgínia, sem chamar a atenção... Tradição escrita é tradição cristalizada, e os druidas estão continuamente aprendendo com os deuses. Durante a perseguição romana, no entanto, um dos sacerdotes ditou aos invasores muito de nossa sabedoria. Isso foi terrível porque então os romanos souberam onde nos atacar, e destruíram o santuário da Ilha de Mona, banindo o que restou de nossa gente para locais ermos, no fundo das florestas sagradas de carvalho, no alto das montanhas ou dentro de cavernas, na beira no mar do Oeste.

- Mas, professora, - Gina empenhava em imitar o gesto fluido de Sianna. A sacerdotisa tentara fazê-la conjurar feitiços sem varinha, mas até o momento não tiveram sucesso. Por isso, estava ensinando-a a depender o menos possível dela. - você acha que poderia ter sido diferente? Isto é, a Bruxidade também tem que se esconder dos Trouxas.

- Não posso especular o que poderia ter sido, Virgínia. Posso apenas aprender a interpretar os sinais e identificar mudanças. O destino é inexorável. Venha, tente com essa árvore agora. – Gina posicionou-se em frente a um salgueiro particularmente emaranhado. _"Deve estar aqui há uns mil anos."_ Ela devia ser capaz de induzi-lo a balançar os galhos usando o menos possível a varinha. – Mas você não conhece a nossa história, por isso é importante. Agora, concentre-se no espírito que habita o salgueiro.

As aulas de Sianna variavam sobre as diversas áreas do conhecimento bruxo, mas com um enfoque mais prático do que as dos outros professores. Às vezes, os assuntos se entrelaçavam e Gina começou a perceber que desenvolvia bem suas aptidões, especialmente em Poções, onde o professor Snape não mais reclamava de seus preparos como parecia se surpreender quando ela incrementava alguma receita, melhorando-a. Embora ela apenas suspeitasse disso, já que ele simplesmente permanecia calado ao inspecionar seu caldeirão.

"_Não posso dizer que não sirvam, mas a minha vida transformou-se em obedecer, ler e praticar." _

Como ela aprendia a não fazer movimentos largos com a varinha, o professor Flitwick e a professora McGonnagal também elogiavam sua atuação em aula, bem como o professor Lupin. Em Herbologia, ela percebera que estava à frente das informações da professora Sprout e, ao notar que a constrangia com alguns comentários, decidiu guardar para si o que sabia, respondendo apenas quando era questionada.

Alex estava completamente sem tempo. Das poucas vezes em que puderam se encontrar para namorar, o garoto estivera quieto, casmurro mesmo. Eles marcavam se caminhar pela beira no lago, ou na orla da Floresta e realmente faziam isso, de mãos dadas, mas era Gina quem falava. Alex fazia um comentário ou outro, passando a maior parte do passeio suspirando.

- Você está envolvido com alguma tarefa especial?

- Sim. A maior parte do tempo em que estou acordado, tenho me dedicado à tarefas supervisionadas por minha mãe e Gawen, o Arquidruida de Avalon. – ele tinha olheiras profundas. Gina notou que estava pálido e com o rosto magro. Haviam sentado à sombra das árvores perto da casa de Hagrid e o loiro pousara a cabeça no colo dela.

- Você não tem dormido, Alex. – ela observou os olhos vermelhos antes de ele fechá-los.

- É preciso. – ele sorriu, cansado. – O esforço de todos nós para desenvolver nossas capacidades é fundamental.

"_Não sou só eu que tenho feito sacrifícios."_

- Não me arrependo, só que não sei o que os outros estão fazendo... Parece que ninguém se importa... – ela já falara sobre isso antes. Os amigos eram muito evasivos sobre suas participações.

Alex suspirou.

- Sei tanto quanto você, Gina. Minha mãe me garantiu que logo faremos nosso primeiro trabalho juntos, então poderemos ver qual a função de cada um, mas, garanto que todos os envolvidos estão se empenhando ao máximo. – ele tinha aberto os olhos e a observava atentamente. – Entendo que seja difícil... Veja, vamos analisar o comportamento de cada membro: Você está passando por um treinamento-relâmpago, aprendendo o que as moças da Casa das Donzelas passam anos aperfeiçoando. Eu, como Iniciado, tenho obrigações quanto ao atendimento à Senhora de Avalon. Preciso manter os aposentos dela sempre em ordem; além disso preciso...

- O quê? Você arruma o quarto da sua mãe? – os olhos castanhos da ruiva se arregalaram.

- Não! – ele corrigiu, rápido. – Mas preciso manter os estoques de materiais mágicos para o uso da Senhora. E também sigo suas orientações para desenvolver meus poderes. Gawen diz que eu sou um bardo como há muito não viam as colinas da Bretanha. – ele riu, lembrando-se das aulas de harpa e da admiração de todos quando se apresentou no último Solstício de Verão no Grande Salão de Avalon. – E não venha me dizer que isso não é importante!

- Você vai atacar os Comensais com sua voz, é isso? – ela caçoou, recebendo uma careta como resposta.

- Para sua informação, Virgínia, eu estou me tornando um leitor das estrelas muito bom. Nada da Adivinhação da professora Trelawney, você sabe. – o loiro avisou, antes que Gina começasse a rir. – Firenze e eu temos trocado algumas informações... Minha leitura tem sido correta e a interpretação bastante incisiva.

- Elenna tem ajudado você nisso? – ela perguntou, lembrando subitamente que se acostumara a ver os dois juntos, embora a meio-elfo se apressasse a sair quando ela se aproximava. Ela a via em algumas aulas, onde ela entrava e saia sem dar satisfações aos professores. A estada da garota em Hogwarts era um mistério e motivo de especulação para os estudantes.

Havia histórias sobre um ataque iminente à escola; sobre um caso com algum professor e até uma alegação de que ela andava pelos corredores a mando do Ministério para dedurar alunos irresponsáveis.

- Não. – Alex ergueu-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo direito. – Ela tem outros assuntos, diferentes, para tratar.

- Os professores parecem gostar muito dela... Ela parece não se ater às aulas do seu ano, por exemplo, e ninguém acha isso estranho.

- Você já viu alguém comentando com você a presença dela, fora os colegas do mesmo ano?

- Não. Mas eu a vejo em algumas aulas minhas. Pensei que ela fizesse isso aleatoriamente.

- Bom, você há de convir comigo que o aparecimento repentino de Elenna Hunter na sua turma iria causar certa comoção... Qual você acha que é a função dela aqui?

- Bem... Eu pensei que ela tivesse vindo para completar sua qualificação... Não conversei muito com ela sobre qualquer assunto, não é mesmo? Como posso saber?

Alex olhou para os lados, certificando-se que estavam sozinhos ali.

- Você sabe que Elenna não precisa realmente estar aqui, Gina. Talvez ela se interesse pela biblioteca, ou queira saber mais sobre a educação dos bruxos, mas definitivamente ela conhece mais do que qualquer aluno graduado em Hogwarts.

- Você quer dizer que ela não está aqui para estudar? Não acredito nisso. Ela está sempre na biblioteca. Tem conversado muito com Hermione e Rony lá. Ouço os colegas da turma dela elogiando seu desempenho.

- Claro que você vai ouvir isso! Elenna precisa aprender também, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Pense: por que ela veio agora? O que é que está acontecendo este ano que não acontecia no ano passado?

- O círculo de poder? Eu já suspeitava disso.

- Bingo! Agora me responda: por que aparentemente só você vê quando ela está nas aulas da sua turma?

- Não sei. Nunca notei que só eu a via... – ela tentava se lembrar de todas as ocasiões em que percebera a presença de Elenna. Era sempre com o canto do olho que a via, mesmo que estivesse sentada a sua frente. Depois, tinha que fixar o olhar para vê-la realmente. Outras vezes, ela parecia etérea, como se fosse um fantasma. – Por causa da Visão?

- Exatamente! – ele riu de novo. – Você é a única que tem desenvolvido sua Visão. Você vive me dizendo que a encontra perto do lago ou da Floresta sempre que vai à sala da minha mãe. Mas ninguém mais comenta isso. Sabe por quê?

- Porque não é ela em pessoa. Ela é capaz de enviar uma parte do espírito para outro lugar... Mione me contou, mas eu nunca pensei que ela fizesse isso comigo.

- Não só com você. – o sorriso do loiro sumiu novamente. – Com Potter também, mas como eles estão no mesmo ano, ela o acompanha _fisicamente_. – ele resmungou a última palavra.

- Então ela tem andado MUITO ocupada. Harry praticamente não fica na torre da Grifinória. Não sei como ele está fazendo com os deveres...

- Eles estão estudando juntos, todos os dias, na biblioteca, mas com a Capa da Invisibilidade. E com Dumbledore também.

- Como você sabe disso? – ela indignou-se. _"Só eu nunca sei nada... E ainda querem a minha cooperação!"_

- Observei os dois outro dia, falando baixo e tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém na biblioteca, sob a Capa. Você nunca viu, não é? É simples, eu também tenho a Visão. A diferença é que fui até lá procurar os dois, você não. Elenna toma cuidado para que fiquem Imperceptíveis.

- Entendo... – Gina estava chateada por não saber de todas essas rotinas, que a afetavam diretamente.

- Não fique assim, Linda... Eu apenas soube onde e o que procurar.

- Ela está aqui agora? – virou a cabeça em todas as direções, procurando algum brilho prateado. Alex apenas riu.

- Não. Ela sabe que você está comigo. Vamos voltar? – ele estendeu a mão e a ajudou a limpar a roupa antes de caminharem até o castelo. – Uma coisa: você disse que não estava vendo diferença alguma por causa da dieta. Bem, se eu entendi, é por causa dela que você consegue ver Elenna. Ninguém mais consegue.

Ela voltou cansada para o castelo, esquecendo-se de ir até a sala de Sianna. Aconchegou-se no abraço do rapaz e deixou-se levar para uma das passagens secretas, afinal, _"até uma aprendiz de sacerdotisa precisava de uns beijos."_

**Olá, pessoas!!**

**Desculpem o longo tempo sem postar nada, mas tivemos problemas de conexão com a internet.**

**Como consolo, dois capítulos juntos, que explicam muita coisa, hein?!**

**O que acharam? Reviews, Reviews, por favor!... rsrsrs!**


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09:**

_A manhã estava fresca, mas ela gostava daquilo. Sentava em frente ao lago, com o pequeno bebê em seu colo, enrolado nos cueiros mais macios que ela pôde arrumar. Os pequenos olhos verdes escondiam-se nas pálpebras brancas, a boca rosada largara a pouco o bico de seu seio._

"_Ele não se parece nada comigo." – pensou, acariciando os tufos dourados de cabelo. Fora um parto doloroso para o seu corpo franzino. Algumas sacerdotisas mais velhas tinham aconselhado que ela não levasse a gravidez adiante. O pai era um homem grande. – "Isso não importa agora. A minha pequena vitória."_

_- Um bebê de Yule – disse, sorrindo para o filho. – Abençoado com o brilho do Sol._

_- Nasceu antes do tempo – disse a jovem sacerdotisa-assistente ao seu lado. – Mas nunca vi um garoto tão saudável. Parabéns, Senhora._

_- O que fará quando ele não puder mais ficar com as Donzelas? – perguntou outra das meninas. – Vai mandá-lo para o pai?_

_- Não – respondeu. – Ele deverá ser criado como um Druida. Sinto um grande destino para ele aqui._

"_Ela está aqui."_

_Uma voz ecoou na paisagem. Ela piscou, procurando a origem. Continuou em frente ao lago, mas nenhuma das Donzelas estava mais ali, nem o bebê que antes segurava._

"_Ela? Ela quem?" – perguntou. _

"_Excalibur." Respondeu a voz. "Você a encontrará além dos limites de Avalon, onde meu corpo foi enterrado."_

"_Quem é você?"_

"_Ela está além dos limites de Avalon."_

- Gina?? Você está bem? – chamou Hermione, acordando-a. - Estava murmurando palavras estranhas.

A ruiva abriu os olhos. Estava em sua cama, na Torre da Grifinória.

- O que faz aqui, Mione?! – piscou seguidas vezes para focalizar a amiga, olhando-a de testa franzida.

- Vim perguntar se você tem alguma encomenda para sua mãe. – a garota analisava o rosto da ruiva. – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você parecia agitada.

- Tive um sonho estranho. – respondeu. – Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Rei Arthur, Mione? Digo, no final da lenda.

- Sim. Foi bom você perguntar. Eu estava justamente lendo sobre eles ontem. – Hermione sempre ficava contente em conversar sobre suas pesquisas. - Morgana o levou até Avalon após a batalha contra Mordred. Mas assim que ela abriu as brumas, ele morreu. Ela o enterrou lá e jogou Excalibur no lago. Você sabia que Hogwarts tem o maior acervo sobre os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda da Bruxidade? – completou, animada. - Por que a pergunta?

- Então não era nada... – disse, desapontada, levantando-se. – Ouvi uma voz no sonho dizer que Excalibur foi enterrada com alguém fora de Avalon. Pensei que havia alguma possibilidade de ser Arthur...

- Vou pesquisar sobre isso, descobrir quem pode ser. Vamos descer. – chamou. – Todos já foram tomar café.

No Salão Principal, os alunos discutiam as notícias do _Profeta Diário_.

- Mais cidades trouxas atacadas – Harry leu.

- E as comunidades bruxas? – perguntou Hermione.

- O Ministério prendeu alguns suspeitos, mas não conseguem evitar as mortes. Ninguém conhecido, ainda. – o garoto fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem. - Sirius me escreveu, disse para não nos preocuparmos, que ele está bem escondido. Foi muito vago...

Terminando de comer, Gina se dirigiu à mesa da Corvinal. Encontrou Alex e Elenna conversando animadamente. Ignorou o pequeno formigamento em suas mãos e foi cumprimentá-los.

- Olá, Elenna – disse, depois de um beijo propositalmente longo em Alex. – Como vai?

- Estou ótima. Estava comentando com Alex sobre o que...

- Como foi sua noite, Gina? – interrompeu Alex, rapidamente. – Dormiu bem?

- Não muito. Na verdade, preciso te contar o sonho.

O loiro esperou-a falar, mas percebeu, felizmente antes que Gina externasse, ela não queria Elenna ouvindo. Os dois foram para o jardim, onde Gina contou sobre a voz e a mensagem curiosa.

- Não sei, Gina – disse o namorado. – Talvez seja porque você está preocupada demais com isso. Acho que você precisa relaxar.

- Hermione vai procurar. Só precisamos esperar que ela volte da Toca. Rony e ela estão indo depois do café. Agora, na verdade.

- Não me lembro de ninguém ter sido enterrado além dos limites de Avalon.

- Antes disso eu estava sonhando com um bebê. – Alex sorriu da expressão tímida dela ao confessar. – Eu havia tido um filho correndo grande risco porque o pai era grande e eu era franzina... – ela ruborizou ao pensar nisso. - Acho que posso ter visto uma vida anterior.

- As sacerdotisas em Avalon precisam fazer essa escolha às vezes. – ele confirmou. – Em algumas ocasiões, não há como salva-las, nem às crianças. – tocou o rosto dela com carinho. - Há tempos você não tinha essas lembranças.

- Deve ser esse pingente aguçando minha percepção. – ela sorriu. - E o que faremos na nossa última noite antes das férias?

- Elenna queria me trein... me ensinar algo. – respondeu o garoto. Mas, percebendo a expressão de Gina, completou: - Se você tiver uma idéia melhor, posso pensar no assunto. – completou, puxando-a pela cintura para si e beijando-a.

- Posso pensar em alguma coisa – ela disse, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, tentando disfarçar o leve desconforto que sentiu.

**OUTRA CENA**

No Solstício de Inverno. Sianna chamara os quatro para terminarem a primeira fase de rituais e passarem para o próximo passo no combate a Voldemort. Por isso, todos eles haviam permanecido na escola durante o recesso de Natal. Rony e Hermione foram para A Toca, comemorar a data com os Weasley.

A sala da professora estava decorada para a ocasião. Nas paredes, tochas formavam um círculo luminoso e, no centro, havia a imagem de um Dragão azul que se enroscava em um pentagrama.

Sianna estava deslumbrante, usando um vestido com o verde das festividades. Tinha no cabelo um adorno prateado brilhante. Elenna, Gina reparou, também estava linda. Vestia branco, realçando a tênue luz prateada que emanava. Usava um cinto de folhas lavradas em prata e o cabelo meio preso, mostrando suas orelhas pontudas.

- Uau! – exclamou Alex ao vê-la. – Você está linda! – Pegou-a pela mão e rodou-a. A elfa sorriu em agradecimento.

- Você também está muito bonita, Virgínia – disse a morena. Gina usava vestes vermelhas que realçavam sua cintura fina. Tinha presilhas douradas nos cabelos, que Alex dera a ela naquela manhã. "Para combinar com o pentagrama", dissera ele. O loiro a elogiara quando a vira também, mas a ruiva sentiu-se queimar de ciúmes ao ver aquela cena. Queria os elogios de Alex exclusivos para ela.

- Obrigada – respondeu, mal olhando para Elenna.

Harry chegou e Gina, com intenção de provocar o namorado, abraçou-o, agradecendo o elogio.

- Você também não está mal, Harry – disse ela, fingindo não reparar que o namorado não gostou nada daquilo.

- Estão quase todos aqui. – disse Sianna. - Falta o convidado especial.

- Quem é, professora? – a ruiva perguntou, curiosa.

- Pai! – exclamou Elenna, pouco depois. – Não sabia que você viria!

- Não pude recusar o convite de Sianna. – Timoth Hunter respondeu, abraçando a filha ao entrar.

Gina se esquecera da extraordinária semelhança entre o bruxo e Harry. Era inevitável compará-los. O grifinório sentiu-se incomodado com aquela imagem futura sua e não soube o que dizer quando o pai de Elenna estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ouço muito falar de você, Potter. – havia rugas ao redor dos olhos e nos cantos da boca do bruxo, sugerindo uma pessoa de riso fácil. – Tenho fontes seguras. Sabia que éramos amigos, seus pais e eu?! Elenna brincava com você quando era criança. – e piscou para o garoto, seguindo para falar com Alex.

- Uau. – Gina exclamou baixinho, cutucando o amigo quando pai e filha se afastaram. – Ele podia ser seu pai, Harry!

- Acho que eu posso ser ele, daqui a uns anos. – Harry garantiu, seguindo o homem com o olhar.

- Ele é bem charmoso. – Gina riu, fazendo as bochechas de Harry corarem.

- Podemos começar. – anunciou a Sacerdotisa.

Sianna abriu o portal para Avalon e todos se perfilaram ao redor do círculo de pedras, como faziam sempre. Intercalaram um homem e uma mulher, na medida do possível. No sentido horário: Lupin, Elenna, Timoth, Sianna, Harry, Gina e Alex.

A ruiva já começara a sentir a energia elevar-se no círculo formado. Eles começaram a girar, elevando mais ainda a concentração de força.

"_Terra, criadora de toda a vida,__  
__Recolhe em ti todo mal mandado. __  
__Fertiliza os nossos sonhos, __  
__E os germina com Teu manto sagrado."_

Sianna foi a primeira a falar. Elenna acompanhou-a em seguida Gina viu-se repetindo as palavras que jamais ouvira antes, como se as conhecesse desde sempre.

"_Vento que sopra nos campos, __  
__Vento que carrega as sementes, __  
__Leva a maldição a nós enviada, __  
Que suas bênçãos sejam sempre presentes."_

"_Chamas que transformam profundo_

_Fogo do Sol e do Dragão._

_Incendeiem e tragam ao mundo_

_Sua força e proteção."_

"_Água, útero da Mãe, sagrado_

_Criação, Alegria, Compreensão_

_Com o Amor daqueles que acreditam_

_Selamos esta proteção."_

Rodando cada vez mais rápido, Gina podia enxergar a energia, os campos de energia dos participantes unindo-se no centro do círculo, jorrando para o céu numa explosão de cores. Então, no auge da cerimônia, todos levantaram as mãos e enviaram o cone para o Universo, onde cumpriria sua função.

- Feliz Yule! – celebraram a volta do Sol, a promessa do fim do inverno. _"Em breve o verão voltará. E não haverá Voldemort novamente para prolongar nosso inverno."_

Gina sorriu, ofegante. Caiu na grama úmida, vendo seus companheiros felizes ao redor. Fora uma sensação extraordinária, compartilhar aquele momento. Consumiu a energia de todos, mas proporcionou alívio e conforto aos corações. Quando recuperaram um pouco o controle das pernas, voltaram para a sala de Adivinhação, onde havia tigelas e pratos com frutas e pães assados duas vezes, hidromel, suco de abóbora e água do Poço Sagrado. Sianna permitira até um guisado de carneiro com ervas. Passaram a noite conversando e rindo.

Gina reparou naquela noite que Elenna passara muito tempo observando Harry, rindo com ele. Ele correspondeu aos olhares algumas vezes, deixando-a ligeiramente desconfortável.

"_Não seja louca, garota. Seu namorado é Alex. Harry é seu amigo."_

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Sabemos que devem estar debruçados sobre o livro, mas assim que tiverem um tempinho, passem por aqui e deixem reviews!**

**Bjos,**

**Aileen e Jasmin**


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

O segundo trimestre começou com muita neve, o que deixava Gina incrivelmente feliz. Adorava sentir os flocos caírem, observar pela janela. A Sala de Astronomia também ficava linda naquela época do ano.

Mais mortes saíam nos jornais todos os dias. De vez em quando, um nome conhecido, um familiar de um colega de escola. Alguns pais tinham retirado seus filhos de Hogwarts, mas na opinião dos amigos, era o lugar mais seguro para eles agora.

O campeonato de Quadribol estava chegando ao fim.

A Sonserina estava selecionada para a final. Vencera a Lufa-Lufa com 390 pontos de vantagem. Grifinória e Corvinal iriam disputar a segunda vaga para o último jogo do ano letivo.

Harry, como capitão do time, havia treinado duro.

"_Onde ele encontra tempo e disposição para isso, eu não sei."_ – pensava Gina ao ver o time voltar do treino na véspera da partida. Rony, agora goleiro, não cansava de falar sobre estratégia e o amigo o ouvia pacientemente.

- Eu quero sair mais dos aros, sabe?

- Podemos pensar nisso, Rony.

- E, quem sabe, fazer uns gols?!

As relações entre as duas Casas, geralmente amistosas, vinham num crescente de agressividade. Alex e Gina tiveram dificuldades em sentar juntos às refeições.

"_Não faz realmente diferença, não é mesmo? Afinal, ele mal aparece no Salão... Às vezes esqueço que tenho namorado!"_ - a ruiva pensava porque o loiro, com o pretexto de ter muitas atividades, não a estava procurando. – _"A elfa também anda sumida. Aliás, parece que só restei eu aqui!"_

Sianna intensificou o treinamento e começou a levar Gina a Avalon em suas meditações, à procura das Regalias. Ela e Dumbledore queriam destruir os objetos para evitar que Voldemort conseguisse alcançá-los. Primeiro, localizariam a espada. Depois, procurariam os outros. Não estavam tendo sucesso na procura, o que irritava a ruiva.

Gina viu-se tratando a todos com rispidez e seu alvo predileto era Elenna, de quem evitava se aproximar demais e tratava com um pouco de hostilidade. Nas raras ocasiões em que a vira, entretanto, a corvinal estava conversando com Harry.

"_Será que todos os garotos só têm olhos para ela?" _

Com suas visões mais freqüentes de Avalon, Gina começou a ficar curiosa sobre o passado de Alex na ilha. O loiro sempre fugia do assunto quando ela perguntava. Ela percebeu que, fora a mãe, ela não conhecia quase nada da vida dele na Ilha.

Na manhã do jogo, Gina surpreendeu-se ao ver o namorado sorrindo radiante quando o encontrou para tomarem café da manhã no Salão Principal. Ela finalmente conseguira uma resposta aos seus constantes pedidos de encontro por meio de um bilhete que lhe chegara na noite anterior.

- A que se deve tanta alegria, se o seu time vai perder hoje? – provocou.

- Você está enganada. – disse ele e beijou-a. _"Como se não estivesse __há__ uma semana sem falar comigo!"_ - A minha alegria não se deve a isso.

- E por que mais seria?

Alex apenas sorriu novamente, enquanto caminhavam.

"_A minha paciência está realmente sendo testada!"_ – ela procurava não demonstrar sua contrariedade por essas evasivas. – _"Não posso dar o braço a torcer. Afinal, sou uma aprendiz de sacerdotisa!"_

A atenção da ruiva desviou-se por um momento. As pessoas passavam apressadas pela porta do Salão, entrando para tomar café rapidamente e correndo para o campo para conseguir um lugar bom. Havia uma agitação diferente na mesa da Corvinal. Gina nunca tinha visto tantas flâmulas e águias infláveis antes.

"_E não é nem a final!"_

Quando ia perguntar novamente, percebeu que Alex já estava sentado, conversando com Elenna. Os dois estavam com as cabeças muito juntas, murmurando. Gina sentia uma nuvem escura formar-se sobre sua cabeça.

"_Vou descobrir isso agora!" – _planejou, aproximando-se sem que eles notassem.

- Elenna, consegui! – disse Alex, muito alegre. - Eu consegui invocar os ventos, como você! Consegui sair do chão!

- Sabia que você conseguiria – sorriu Elenna. – Ainda fico surpresa de ter passado meus poderes para você, afinal, não fiz a invocação...

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada. - Passar poderes? Como ela transferiu poderes para você?

- Nada demais... modo de falar. – fugiu o loiro, ruborizando visivelmente ao olhar para ela. – Vamos, está na hora do jogo. Te encontro depois da sua derrota! – despediu-se com um beijo rápido, seguindo Elenna para o campo de quadribol.

- Mione – perguntou Gina, quando chegou à mesa de sua Casa – como os elfos podem passar os poderes para um ser humano?

- Quê? – Hermione quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora. – Gina, de onde você tirou isso?

- Acabei de ouvir Elenna falar com Alex. Sei que você sabe, quer me explicar?

Hermione olhou de Rony para Harry, sem saber o que falar.

- Por que você não pergunta ao Alex?

- Ele não quer me dizer. Isso tem a ver com a Iniciação em Avalon. Você sabe, Hermione, e eu preciso saber!

- O jogo começa daqui a pouco – interrompeu Rony. – Vamos, Harry, temos que nos trocar. Gina, se vocês não forem logo, não vão conseguir lugares descentes.

- Desculpe, Gina. – Hermione olhava pesarosa. – Nisso não posso ajudar... Até mais. – e saiu atrás dos garotos.

"_Eu vou descobrir. E vai ser agora!"_

A ruiva saiu pisando duro para o Hall de entrada. Um grupo de terceiranistas da Lufa-Lufa saiu rapidamente do caminhado quando ela se dirigiu para a saída do castelo. Mesmo furiosa como estava, não pôde deixar de notar a porta entreaberta da sala de Adivinhação de Firenze. Como isso era incomum, e querendo encontrar alguém em quem despejar a raiva que crescia dentro de si, dirigiu-se para lá, parando com a mão na maçaneta para escutar antes de entrar.

- Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se você simplesmente contasse a ela, Alexander.

- Não posso... Como eu iria explicar?

- Contando TODA a verdade... É pela culpa que você está sentindo que não consegue um progresso maior...

Gina colou o ouvido à porta ao reconhecer as vozes de Elenna e Alex.

"_Que verdade será essa?"_

- Não pode me cobrar, Elenna... você também não está sendo completamente honesta...

- Entenda, meu amigo, isso está afastando vocês... seria tão mais fácil se você dissesse a ela... todas essas horas dedicadas a uma coisa que você poderia desenvolver em questão de dias, se tirasse esse obstáculo da mente...

Eles falavam em sussurros, entretanto Gina conseguiu perceber que a meio-elfo estava chateada e Alex estava quase implorando.

- Mas eu consegui, não foi?! Aprendi como controlar os ventos...

- Depois de semanas de treino!... Alex, isso não basta... E todas as outras possibilidades...

- Não quero perdê-la... Tenho medo...

Gina não precisava vê-los para saber que Alex fitava o rosto de Elenna, procurando apoio. E a morena parecia não ouvir o pedido de socorro do amigo.

"_Ele nunca falou assim comigo... com essa intimidade... demonstrando tanta fragilidade..."_

- Alexander, eu conheço sua história tanto quanto você conhece a minha... Nós já partilhamos tantos momentos, nosso caminho tem seguido junto por muito tempo... Meu amigo, não pense que sou insensível... Não se trata disso... É justamente o contrário...

- Elenna, o que você me pede está além das minhas forças... Quem dera eu nunca tivesse... nós nunca tivéssemos... Eu não estaria nessa situação...

- Ela desconfia. Se você não contar, outros o farão e aí será tarde demais...

- Ok... Me dê um tempo, está bem?... Não pode ser assim. Eu preciso prepará-la...

- Conte comigo. Sempre.

A ruiva correu para fora ao ouvir passos dentro da sala.

"_Pela Deusa! O que é tudo isso?"_ – seguiu a multidão para o campo, sem a menor vontade de torcer.

Gina mal prestava atenção ao jogo. Continuou insistindo que Hermione falasse, mas a garota sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto. Não queria prestar atenção ao jogo pois Elenna estava lá em cima, jogando como apanhadora.

"_A razão da alegria dos corvinais. Elenna e sua visão apurada..."_

O desinteresse fez seus pensamentos voarem mais alto que os jogadores. Sua mente vagou entre o sono e a vigília. Até que o som da arquibancada desapareceu.

_Ela corria em meio às árvores, assustada. Seu peito doía por respirar o ar gelado da floresta. Seus pés recusavam-se a continuar, cheios de bolhas. Suas pernas estavam tensas e doloridas.Instintivamente, ergueu os olhos para o céu, buscando a orientação das estrelas._

_"Mãe, não nos deixe."_

_As copas fechavam tudo. Ela recostou num dos troncos sagrados de carvalho. Tentou controlar a respiração para ouvir. Ainda conseguia distinguir o barulho de metal roçando em carne e ossos. Seu corpo tremia pelas lembranças das lanças nas barrigas das mulheres e das espadas nas gargantas dos homens. As sandálias de tachas dos romanos conspurcaram o Poço Sagrado. _

"_Eles atearam fogo ao Santuário. Mãe, por que nos odeiam tanto?"_

A ruiva se assustou quando viu que o placar estava quarenta a zero para a Corvinal.

_Será que eles a tinham visto? Será que tinham conseguido segui-la? Ela fez mais um esforço, a adaga de prata, em forma de lua-crescente, segura fortemente na mão direita, e subiu o morro. O vento bateu em seu vestido de linho fino, grudado ao corpo pelo suor. Com grande dificuldade, voltou-se e olhou a Ilha embaixo, na Baía. O fogo ardia noite a dentro, queimando o Grande Santuário Druida de Mona. Lágrimas silenciosas caiam de seus olhos ardidos._

"_Pobre Nimue, pobre Derfel, nunca mais os verei. Preciso chegar a Avalon."_

_A idéia ecoou dentro dela e ela soube que era o desejo da Deusa._

- Grifinória tenta bravamente, mas a Corvinal continua na frente! – a gritaria ao redor tirou Gina da lembrança.

"_Em pleno jogo! Assim já é demais!"_

Ninguém notara que ela não estivera acompanhando a partida.

"_Talvez seja o dia nublado. Deve ser propício para essas regressões."_

Alex tinha ido para a beirada da arquibancada, excitado como estava com os lances.

"_Fiquei impressionada com a história de Mona... Depois de tanto tempo, as pessoas, bruxas ou não, ainda são intolerantes com o diferente. Não conseguem aceitar outras maneiras de viver e tentar impor seu modo aos outros pela força. Todas essas notícias sobre Comensais da Morte, Maldições, destruição..."_

O loiro vibrou com outro gol marcado pela Corvinal e as serpentes destacaram-se na pele branca dos braços dele.

"_Ele é um Iniciado na sabedoria de Avalon, mas seu espírito é tão antigo, já andou tanto sobre essa terra... E nós sempre nos encontramos, mesmo que seja de passagem... Mas não nessa vida. Não dessa vez..."_

Gina espantou-se com o próprio pensamento. Ainda não se habituara a ter vislumbres de suas vidas passadas. Ela sabia que em todas tinha encontrado Alex. Eles estavam ligados desde tempos imemoriais. Aliás, cada vez mais, ela reconhecia a alma por trás dos olhos das pessoas que encontrava. Já não acreditava mais em coincidências, nem que as pessoas cruzavam sua vida sem propósito.

"_O reconhecimento clareia nosso entendimento e ajuda a trilhar nossos caminhos, porque cada um apresenta-se a nós com uma mensagem, basta prestarmos atenção para decifrá-la."_

Alex já respondera às suas perguntas sobre os rituais, menos uma. Era essa a causa de toda essa maré dentro dela. Todo esse tumulto em seu coração. E essa pergunta sem resposta a deixava cada vez mais desconfiada. Todas as vezes em que tinham brigado naquele ano, tinha sido por causa dela.

- Os dois apanhadores voam juntos em direção ao Pomo, mas de direções opostas! – o narrador gritou. – É o momento decisivo do jogo!

As arquibancadas fizeram silêncio absoluto, concentradas no desfecho.

- Ela não pode jogar! Quero dizer, onde está o apanhador oficial? – Simas fechara a cara, furioso porque o apanhador da Corvinal mudara no último momento.

- Você já disse isso umas duzentas vezes, Simas. – Parvati foi a única que respondeu.

Os apanhadores agora estavam lado a lado, voando muito acima do campo.

- Não me lembrava que ela ia substituir, Mione. – Gina cochichou.

- Ela nos disse anteontem, lembra? Arnaldo Fingerthief está na Ala Hospitalar por causa de um feitiço mal conjurado. E ela tem uma ótima visão. Vi alguns treinos dela. E ouvi os comentários. – a morena informou com o canto da boca. – Harry não é páreo para ela, lamento.

O Pomo de Ouro não conseguia se livrar dos dois jogadores, apesar de não se deixar apanhar. Voava de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo. Os espectadores mal conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos de ambos, embora algumas pessoas comentassem que eles pareciam estar sorrindo um para o outro quando se encontravam.

Lá embaixo, Alex sorria. Gina sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

"_Eu preciso saber. E tem que ser agora!"_

- Pela última vez, nas suas pesquisas sobre Avalon, Mione, você leu alguma coisa sobre a Iniciação? - a amiga girou os olhos para ela um segundo e voltou a admirar a caça ao Pomo lá no alto. – Não tenho tido tempo para procurar e eu gostaria de saber. – Gina procurou soar despreocupada. Hermione continuou fingindo não ouvir. – Nas raras vezes em que procurei, os livros não estavam disponíveis.

- Ele vai pegar! – a morena gritou, mas Gina percebeu um brilho estranho no olhar dela. – Olhe, Gina, ele vai pegar!

Harry estendeu a mão para capturar a pequena bolinha dourada mas, quando seus dedos já se fechavam sobre ela, Elenna girou a vassoura e pegou o Pomo por baixo, desviando imediatamente para não bater em Harry.

Não foi apenas o gosto amargo da derrota que desceu pela garganta de Gina. Estivera ansiosa pelo final da partida e, não se importando com as expressões tristes dos companheiros de Casa, pressionou Hermione desde as arquibancadas. Alex foi comemorar, saltando com os demais corvinais para o meio do campo.

- Você vai me contar o que sabe? – Gina estava ansiosa. – O que é necessário para ser iniciado na Religião Antiga de Avalon? – repetiu a pergunta devagar.

Mione virou-se, procurando ajuda. Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber, Hermione.

- Gina... eu não sei... não sei se sou a pessoa que deve lhe dizer isso...

- Você tem que me ajudar. Por favor...

- Talvez, talvez se você conversasse com ele...

- Alex não vai me contar. Eu já tentei... – ela franziu a testa. – Só tenho uma opção.

Voltou rápida pelo caminho até o estádio. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam por lá, comentando a vitória espetacular, o que só deixava Gina mais nervosa. Procurou pelas arquibancadas e no campo, mas não a viu.

"_Os vestiários"._

Ela não teria ido se soubesse o que veria. De imediato reconheceu os cabelos negros, que durante anos perseguiu nos corredores de Hogwarts.

"_O que Harry está fazendo no vestiário da Corvinal?"_

O pensamento nem bem se formara. Era óbvio o que ele fazia ali. O sangue fugiu-lhe das faces, a boca subitamente seca.

Ela não devia reagir assim àquela visão, devia? Talvez fosse a surpresa, afinal, quem sabia? Seu estômago revolveu-se porque Harry Potter segurava a garota como a tinha segurado uma vez, ainda no ano anterior, sentada em suas pernas. E Gina podia sentir a gentileza do beijo que ele compartilhava com Elenna Hunter.

Ela pensou em voltar, embora fosse tarde demais. A meio-elfo a viu e ergueu-se. O garoto virou-se espantado. Um silêncio incômodo pairou enquanto os rostos ficavam mais e mais vermelhos. Ele se recuperou primeiro, tomando a mão de Elenna.

- Tudo bem, Gina? – perguntou, tímido.

- Eu... eu... eu queria... eu não devia... não era minha intenção...

"_Como você é articulada, garota!"_

- Não tem problema, Virgínia. – a morena disse, sorrindo para ela. Gina sentiu uma estranha vontade surgir dentro dela.

- Vim perguntar algo a você. – declarou, encarando a jovem, tentando parecer forte. Avançou alguns passos. – Quero saber quais rituais admitem um homem na Religião de Avalon.

A ruiva sentiu a Elfa apertar mais a mão de Harry e assistiu o movimento dela, chegando-se mais a ele.

- Isso não pode esperar?

- Não, não pode, Harry. Sei que me intrometi num assunto de vocês, mas preciso das respostas agora.

- Alex não pode dizer a você?

- Ele parece ter uma espécie de bloqueio quando o assunto são os dragões tatuados nos pulsos dele, Elenna. – ela retrucou, irônica. Harry franziu a testa. – E você, evidentemente.

O tom agressivo da voz dela fez Harry passar o braço sobre os ombros da garota.

- Não tenho permissão para falar sobre Avalon com você, Virgínia.

- Permissão de quem? Acredito que você também não tenha permissão de Sianna para se agarrar com ele, mas isso não a impediu, não é mesmo?! – o dedo fino da ruiva apontou o moreno preocupado com a amiga.

- Gina, você está nervosa. – Harry tentou se aproximar dela, mas a ruiva esquivou-se. – Não adianta conversar assim.

Ela lutava para não gritar. Cada atitude deles a deixava mais brava, mais frustrada.

- A minha vida diz respeito só a mim. – Elenna falava baixo, sem nunca deixar de olhar para a outra. – O meu relacionamento com Harry, que espero não esteja baseado em _"se agarrar por aí"_, diz respeito a nós dois. – Os olhos cinzentos da meio-elfo brilhavam, perfurando a alma da bruxa. - Avalon é a minha história encontrando a de Alex. Por isso, se ele não estiver presente, não posso falar o que você quer saber.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber!

"_Sei que você não é essa pessoa desesperada, Virgínia."_

Gina ouviu a voz de Elenna ecoando em sua mente, embora não a tivesse visto mover os lábios. Experimentava pela primeira vez a telepatia da jovem Elfa.

"_Você tem consciência do poder e da responsabilidade que tem. Todos temos que fazer sacrifícios. As teias do nosso destino são mais complexas. Nosso fardo, só nós podemos carregar. E ele não seria passado a ninguém mais."_

A ruiva acalmou-se lentamente. Suas forças desapareceram, sentiu os joelhos cederem e escorregou pela parede, o olhar perdido.

- Não sei mais o que fazer. – falou baixinho. – É tudo loucura... loucura... – Harry olhou para Elenna e assentiu. Ergueram-na pelos braços e a sentaram entre eles.

- O privilégio do desconhecimento nem sempre é benéfico. – a morena disse. Gina teve a impressão de que eles conversavam com olhares.

- Vou trazê-lo. – ele garantiu, antes de sair do vestiário.

Elenna tocou o cotovelo da bruxa delicadamente. Gina levantou o rosto e viu-a hesitar.

- Alex sempre me falou de você, e agora vejo que ele não exagerou. – o olhar cinzento e perturbador. – Em outra época, pensei que eu estava reservada a ele.

- Pensei o mesmo de Harry. – a ruiva resolveu ser franca como a jovem. – Foi estranho ver vocês dois juntos.

- Fomos educados para um momento muito especial em Avalon. – a meio-elfo continuou. – Creio que você tenha sentido a ligação entre nós desde o início, por isso a oscilação entre hostilidade e amizade para comigo. Afinal, vocês compartilham sentimentos, não é verdade?

Gina concordou e pensou na razão de nunca ter percebido isso antes.

- Sinto como se nós quatro estivéssemos unidos, principalmente depois do último ritual. – ela falou, insegura. Elenna sorriu. – Eu estava acostumada com a energia dos dois direcionadas para mim, de certa forma. E você chegou para dividi-las.

- Você deve saber por que vim para Hogwarts e tenho certos "privilégios".

- Para proteger Harry e a mim.

- Os propósitos dos Senhores da Terra são tão misteriosos, não é mesmo? Você sabe que Harry entende a língua élfica? A atração que meu espírito sentiu pelo dele foi imediata. E eu descobri que não podia mais seguir sem ele.

- Alex tem esse efeito sobre mim também. – as sardas de Gina quase desapareceram sob o rubor de suas faces.

- O amor é poderoso, Virgínia. Entretanto, as pessoas costumam amar no momento que se conhecem, esquecendo-se que têm um passado. E são os acontecimentos passados que as moldam. Se amamos alguém, precisamos nos esforçar para compreender suas escolhas. Confiar.

- Eu amo Alex. Não é desconfiança. – Gina sentiu um assomo de gratidão por Elenna estar conversando com ela sobre algo que todos se esquivaram. _"Se eu tivesse sido menos orgulhosa."_ - Quero apenas entender. Nem sei o que devo perdoar, e se tenho o direito de fazê-lo.

- Será uma conversa difícil para mim também. – Gina sentiu a voz da meio-elfo tremer levemente.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

"_Algumas pessoas já sabem sobre Harry e eu."_ – Elenna transmitiu à mente dela. – _"E estou tão feliz e confusa quanto você."_

Gina abriu a boca de espanto.

- Pensava... quer dizer... você sempre pareceu tão segura de si...

- Não é fácil ser filha do meu pai. – a Elfa disse, zombeteira.

- Acho que é um assunto particular. – a voz grave do apanhador da Grifinória ecoou pelo vestiário vazio. Ele estava parado à porta, tendo ao lado, alto e sério, o monitor da Corvinal. – Vou deixar vocês. – disse, olhando para as garotas.

- Não, Harry. Fique, por favor. – Elenna pediu.

Alex olhava de uma para a outra enquanto acomodava-se no banco em frente, ao lado de Harry. Como se tivessem fechado um círculo de poder, os corpos estremeceram levemente com a energia que se concentrava, emanando deles.

"_Não adianta mais adiar."_

- Chegamos ao limite. Não há como progredir se pairam dúvidas entre nós. – Alex declarou, decidido. – Eles têm o direito de saber.

**Olá, todos!! **

**Desculpem a demora. :-)**

**É oficial: eles estão juntos. E agora??... rsrs!! Será que Gina vai descobrir o que acontece? Aposto que vocês já sabem, hein?!... rsrs!!**

**Por favor, reviews, reviews e reviews.**

**Bjos e abraços.**


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

A visão de Gina escureceu e ela caiu. Caiu no espaço, em total escuridão. Não enxergava a mão diante dos olhos, os cabelos vermelhos acoitando seu rosto. Tentou segurar-se em alguma coisa, mas não havia nada. Às vezes, lampejos passavam, rápidos demais para a memória apreender. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Parecia uma queda eterna.

"_Memórias alheias."_

De súbito, o vento parou.

Piscou várias vezes para acostumar-se ao brilho da fogueira na clareira da floresta onde se encontrava. Percebeu a movimentação de mulheres ao seu redor. Alguém enfiou sob suas narinas uma tigela com um líquido viscoso, de cheiro forte e gosto picante. Ela tossiu ao engolir. A poção fria bateu em seu estômago vazio, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Lembrou-se que há três dias não comia.

"_Para o ritual o corpo deve estar puro e aberto."_

Ao longe, ouvia os gritos dos homens. Já tinham partido há horas.

As sacerdotisas, que pela manhã a tinham banhado no Poço Sagrado, despiram-na da fina túnica que usava e ela tremeu pelo vento frio da noite.

Não ofereceu resistência, pois sabia que tinha que ser feito.

Pensou sentir os dedos delas sobre sua pele prateada e brilhante. Círculos em seu ventre, símbolos entre seus seios, sinais de fertilidade em suas coxas. O cheiro dos pigmentos turvava sua visão. Os desenhos passeavam por seus braços. O fogo da clareira saía da boca de um dragão? Cambaleou e as mulheres a ampararam.

"_Não tenha medo. Estarei com você."_

Os homens urravam, festejando. Caminhavam pela trilha que conduzia à caverna.

As sacerdotisas trançavam seus cabelos negros com tecidos azuis e verdes. Nada diziam, mas nada precisa ser dito. Ela fora instruída para aquele momento.

"_As sacerdotisas devem estar prontas para seguir os desígnios da Deusa."_

E, apesar de não ser uma delas, estava disposta. Avalon acolhera a memória de seus ancestrais e estava na hora de retribuir.

Seus movimentos eram lentos e ela precisou de ajuda para andar até a caverna. Imagens dos Deuses Antigos pelas paredes. Ela recordou-se de quando visitava o lugar em criança, mas parecia ter sido em outra vida. As sensações não eram as dela. Ela já vivera isso antes, mas o corpo onde estava, não.

Sabia como agir e que as ervas a deixavam vulnerável à vontade dos Deuses, mas o corpo estremeceu ao ser deitado na cama de palha. A nudez não a perturbava, e as mãos foram involuntárias para tentar escondê-la. A sacerdotisa mais velha sorriu para ela antes de abandoná-la. O brilho de seu corpo iluminava as paredes e os Deuses dançavam para ela.

Percebeu que seu coração batia acompanhando os tambores. Não sabia há quanto tempo. Seu peito era oprimido pelas batidas fortes e a respiração rápida. As vozes dos homens soavam graves, misturando-se aos gritos estridentes das mulheres agora.

Então, ele apareceu. Primeiro, apenas uma sombra, depois uma figura alta e resfolegante. Era o Cornudo. Chifres adornavam sua cabeça, uma máscara escondia-lhe o rosto e ele estava coberto de sangue. Seus cabelos dourados pingavam. O cheiro a perturbou. Encaminhou-se para ela. Sua masculinidade era insuportável. Os olhos dele a examinaram e pararam nos dela.

Em todas as vidas seriam sempre os mesmos olhos. Verdes.

Ela sabia que ele tinha tomado as ervas e a caçada ao cervo acelerara o efeito, mas não teve medo. Mesmo quando ele tirou a máscara, ajeitou os braços dela ao longo do corpo e beijou-lhe um seio.

Não eram humanos naquele momento.

"_No ritual de um Iniciado, o Deus e a Deusa estão presentes."_

O corpo estremeceu quando ele inclinou-se. A respiração quente dele em sua face, os olhos dele olhando dentro dos dela. Então, outra entidade tomou o controle.

A Deusa desejava seu consorte e puxou-o sobre Ela.

Ele beijou-a de forma selvagem, tocando-a, arrebatando-a, dominando-a. Ela gemia sob o peso dele, apertando-o contra si.

O corpo de pele prateada abriu-se para recebê-lo.

Gina contraiu o rosto de dor. Tentava respirar, sem conseguir. Seu corpo foi sacudido e nem assim ela caiu do banco.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi Alex, sentado em frente a ela, segurando um Harry pálido e ofegante. Estava apoiada em Elenna. As mãos da Elfa brilhavam prateadas em contraste com o uniforme de quadribol. As longas tranças negras balançavam.

- É o último ritual para ser aceito. – a voz de Alex saiu rouca.

Gina insistia em olhar para Harry. Ela já havia experimentado essas sensações durante as aulas com Sianna, mas ele estava em choque.

Encarava a meio-elfo. Os olhos verdes bastante escuros.

A ruiva espantou-se por não ter sentido mais do que tristeza por não ter sido ela a escolhida e por Alex ter pensado que ela não entenderia. A antiga Gina, com certeza, teria aprontado um escândalo. A Virgínia Weasley que aprendera tanto em tão pouco tempo, compreendia não haver o que julgar. Ela descobriu amar Alexander Brandon, assumindo ele inteiro e não só a parte que ela julgava conveniente.

Levantou e atirou-se nos braços dele, chorando como uma criança. Escondeu o rosto no ombro do namorado e soluçou por muito tempo.

Ouviu a porta do vestiário bater com violência. Ainda com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, voltou-se para Elenna.

Ela estava de pé, esguia e ereta como uma estátua, olhando a porta fechada. Seu rosto parecia de pedra.

E Gina viu a alma da meio-elfo desvanecer no fundo dos olhos cinzentos.

**N/A: Pessoas, mil desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo... Ele já estava pronto há meses, mas foram vários reveses que acabaram atrapalhando tudo: mudança de casa, troca de internet, telefone, enfim... Tudo culpa minha... rs! Aileen fez tudo direitinho (e deve estar pensando que eu morri... sorry, sorry, sorry!) **

**Mas está tudo aí... rssrrs!! Quem já sabia que Alex e Elenna tinham feito o Grande Casamento?? Será que Harry vai perdoá-la?? Gina finalmente entendeu como as coisas funcionam?! Muitas perguntas e pouco tempo para responder!!**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews:-)**

**Abraços,**

**Jasmin**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

"_A pior parte está apenas começando."_

Como iriam explicar a Sianna que um dos participantes do círculo sagrado não queria nem ouvir falar em Avalon? A dificuldade maior, entretanto, estava em conversar com o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele simplesmente se recusava a escutar qualquer frase que contivesse os nomes Alexander e Elenna.

Gina se sentia péssima. Não deveria, afinal merecia uma explicação, mas sentia que a culpa era dela, de alguma maneira.

- Quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar? – perguntou ao namorado duas semanas depois do jogo de Quadribol, enquanto andavam observando Elenna mais à frente no corredor, tentando passar desapercebida.

- Enquanto ele não se dispuser a entender. – Alex apertou a mão de Gina e sorriu.

- Cabeça-dura. – a ruiva resmungou.

- Ele não está pronto para a verdade dela, Virgínia. – o rapaz concluiu.

- Mas nem ouvir? Nem saber as razões? – ela estava indignada com a atitude de Harry. _"Será que ele não a ama?"_ – Afinal, ele conhece as tradições de Avalon.

- Aqui está bom. – Alex apontou um banco perto da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ouviam a voz do Profº Lupin através da porta fechada. O loiro tinha prometido ajudar Gina com teoria de Feitiços.

- O pior – continuou a garota, observando a pulseira ativada no braço. – é que hoje à noite nos reuniremos todos.

- Como está ela?

- Nada bem. Ela não quer falar comigo. É como se ela não estivesse realmente vendo e respirando, entende? – ele lançou um olhar para a porta da sala. - Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha entendido, Linda. – Alex sorriu.

- Tenho aprendido bastante... – a ruiva não conseguiu completar a frase porque avistou um garoto alto e muito magro passar pelo corredor, junto com Pansy Parkinson. – Malfoy sabia, Alex. Ele me provocou com isso. Lembra quando você viu a minha lembrança da aula de Poções?

- Não sei como ele consegue essas informações. – o loiro balançou a cabeça, preocupado. - Ele tem te perturbado?

- Na verdade, não. – respondeu a garota. – Ele inclusive está quieto demais. Agora que você disse, podemos suspeitar de algo... – ela tocou o ombro do namorado, fazendo-o olhar para ela. - Gostaria de te pedir uma coisa: não esconda mais coisas de mim achando que eu vou fazer um escândalo.

Alex não respondeu. Procurou pela matéria que Gina pedira e passou a explicar para ela que o movimento da varinha e a pronuncia precisavam ser observados, mesmo para quem conseguisse conjurar feitiços sem falar e sem auxílio do instrumento. A varinha canalizava o feitiço, impedindo que o bruxo dispensasse energia demais.

Logo escutou a voz de Hermione, respondendo aos questionamentos do professor. Era a turma do 7º ano da Grifinória. Por isso Elenna havia entrado ali. Tentou distrair o pensamento, comentando sobre as últimas notícias do Profeta Diário, os ataques que haviam acontecido, o que podiam entender nas entrelinhas das matérias favoráveis ao Ministério.

- Gina, você contou à minha mãe sobre os dois?

- Não... Não achei que pudesse. E acredito que ela pensaria que são questões menores, sem importância.

- Tem razão. – ele assentiu. Ao olhar por cima da cabeça da namorada, viu a porta se abrir. Imediatamente, Harry surgiu apressado. Parou ao ver os dois ali, girou nos calcanhares e praticamente correu para o outro lado, sumindo numa curva. Gina bufou ao seu lado.

- Ridículo! – ela levantou enquanto os outros alunos saiam, não escutando o chamado de Hermione, nem a imprecação de Rony e não vendo o olhar inquiridor de Elenna.

"_Ele vai ter que ouvir!"_

Alex franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça, descrente.

Gina seguiu o moreno pelos corredores da escola, identificando para onde ele ia. Ao pé da torre do Corujal, viu a figura escura apressada.

- Harry! Espere... – chamou, sem resultado.

Correu para alcançá-lo, saltando dois degraus de cada vez. Sua respiração ofegante condensava no ar frio.

- Por que você está fugindo?! – perguntou ao chegar ao patamar da entrada do Corujal.

Levou um susto ao notar que Harry não estava sozinho. Rápido como um raio, os lábios do sonserino formaram um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ora, ora... agora eu entendi a razão do Potter estar aqui... – Malfoy estava acompanhado pelos capangas de sempre, embora Gina tenha notado que ele parecia mais pálido e magro que o normal. – Será que o seu _outro_ namorado não se importa, Weasley?

Gina estreitou os olhos, raivosa.

"_Quem você pensa que é, sua lesma albina?"_

Com a visão desfocada, de repente uma sombra passou por trás dos sonserinos, expandindo de modo a envolvê-los. Durou dois segundos. Gina piscou e ela sumiu.

- Você não se cansa de ser desagradável, Malfoy? – Harry deu um passo a frente, chegando perto da ruiva. – Saia daqui.

O sorriso maldoso alargou-se no rosto de Draco e Gina viu os olhos dele faiscarem perigosamente.

- O que você vai fazer, Potter? Chamar a Elfa, é?! Pensa que eu sou idiota?... Ah, pela sua expressão, estou vendo que acabei de tocar em algo perigoso... Bom, você nunca vai saber o que eu realmente _sei_, não é mesmo?

Um fenômeno extraordinário acontecia: as energias dos dois garotos brigavam. Gina ficou maravilhada e assustada com a possibilidade de presenciar isso. A cada frase dita, o campo de energia reagia, atacando o campo do outro, tirando energia. O campo de Harry era dourado, enquanto o de Malfoy era de um verde muito escuro, quase preto.

- Eu não caio mais nesses joguinhos. – o campo de Harry recuperou terreno. Gina percebeu que ele estava usando uma respiração que Sianna ensinara para manter a calma. – Diga o que quiser para mim, mas deixe Gina em paz. – a ruiva sorriu intimamente.

Malfoy estudou a expressão de Harry. Gina viu que ele mexia num dos bolsos e pensou que estivesse segurando a varinha. Porém, o loiro tirou um pedaço de pergaminho das vestes, abriu-o e leu:

"_Soube que o filho de Sianna Lake foi iniciado naqueles rituais antigos e enfadonhos dos druidas. Você sabe como se faz isso, não sabe?... Pois bem, a donzela foi nada mais, nada menos que a filha de Timoth Hunter... _- Vejamos, o comentário final -_ tenho que admitir que eu invejo o rapaz. A garota é quente!"_

À medida que Draco lia o pergaminho, arrastando a voz e parando para observar o grifinório a sua frente, o campo de energia de Harry diminuía, engolfado pelo verde-escuro do campo do loiro. O brilho dourado apenas contornava o corpo dele. Harry estava pálido e pequenas manchas vermelhas brotavam nas suas bochechas. Gina sabia que só havia uma saída para quem estava sendo atacado.

- Cale a boca, seu garoto horrível e maldoso! – ela interrompeu a interação dos dois, antes que ficasse incontrolável. Puxou Harry para perto. Ele tremia e sua mão suava.

- Weasley, tome cuidado! Não se meta em assuntos de gente grande... – Draco era uma cabeça maior que ela.

- Se você disser mais alguma coisa, eu denuncio você! – ela retrucou, fechando a cara e apontando a varinha para o alto.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada fria, então apontou a saída e Crabble e Goyle empurraram os grifinórios para abrir espaço. Os três já tinham desaparecido pela porta do castelo quando a respiração de Harry voltou ao normal e ele largou a mão de Gina para chamar Edwiges de um dos caibros do telhado. A coruja pousou em seu ombro, bicando carinhosamente a orelha do dono e piando baixinho, como a consolá-lo. Harry amarrou a carta à pata da ave, levou-a até uma das janelas altas e mandou-a pelo ar. Observou-a até ser apenas um pontinho branco no céu azul. Respirou fundo e virou-se para a ruiva, que o vigiava da porta.

- Você não deveria estar em alguma aula? – ele perguntou, sem encará-la.

- Não, não deveria. Quero saber por que você está fugindo de mim. – a voz dela soou distante e desinteressada. _"Se ele quer fingir, para mim tudo bem."_

- Eu não estou fugindo de você... Que coisa mais tola de se pensar...

- Harry Potter, não seja ridículo!

Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, mais arrepiados que de costume.

"_O golpe foi mais fundo do que eu imaginava."_

- O que é que você quer? – a voz dele soou pastosa. Fechou os olhos. – Não preciso explicar o que aconteceu aqui, preciso? Tenho ouvido coisas desse tipo o tempo todo... Pensei... pensei que já estivesse acostumado...

- Não quero falar com você aqui. – Gina tentava manter a voz firme. _"Se eu pudesse poupá-lo desse sofrimento... Mais esse sofrimento..."_

- Qual a diferença? – Harry ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Gina via as lágrimas brilhando por baixo das pálpebras.

- Que tal caminharmos na beira do lago? Nunca tem ninguém lá a essa hora. – ela tomou as mãos dele nas suas a guiou-o para fora. O garoto não ofereceu resistência, abrindo os olhos, mas determinado em não deixar as lágrimas rolarem. As mãos dele, maiores que as de Gina, estavam geladas.

Lentamente, andaram em direção ao lago. O ar estava parado, o dia silencioso. Nem um pio de pássaro se ouvia, nem o vento entre os galhos das árvores, nenhuma brisa agitando a superfície do espelho d'água. A natureza parecia estar prendendo a respiração.

Gina sentia que, de alguma forma, as atenções de todos os seres ao redor estavam sobre eles. Apertou a mão de Harry, confortando-o.

"_Eu já estive nessa posição antes, embora não me lembre quando nem onde... As voltas da vida sempre nos levam a momentos parecidos, para que não nos esqueçamos das lições."_

Atravessaram a longa ponte coberta que ligava o castelo ao círculo antigo de pedras. As árvores da borda da Floresta Proibida dobravam seus galhos para atravessar os arcos de madeira. Havia ninhos nos mais altos e, na primavera, era o lugar onde se podia encontrar inúmeros casais de pardais, rouxinóis, pardocas e beija-flores. Gina já havia passado ali diversas vezes porque algumas das suas aulas tinham que ser no círculo de pedras gastas pelo tempo. Diziam que esses círculos, espalhados por toda a propriedade da escola, mesmo dentro da floresta, tinham sido construídos antes de Hogwarts. Além do círculo, descendo a colina, havia a cabana de Hagrid e, mais embaixo, o lago com a lula gigante e os sereianos.

- Você está sentindo? – Harry sussurrou.

- A pressão? – Gina avançava com dificuldade, o ar pesado impedindo que respirasse normalmente.

- Não. Elenna... – ele apontou a saída.

Gina concentrou-se, sentindo também a presença da meio-elfo. Olhou admirada para o amigo. Ele ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Você não é a única que tem tido aulas com Sianna. – Harry explicou.

- Quer que eu volte?

- Não sei... Fique, se quiser. – ela percebeu que a atenção dele não estava mais nela. Entretanto, a mão dele apertou mais a dela, como a dizer que não prosseguiria de outra maneira.

Eles andaram em silêncio pelo restante do caminho, até a cobertura se abrir para o milenar círculo de pedras cinzentas. As pedras haviam sido desgastadas pela chuva e pelo vento, algumas caídas num montículo. Musgo crescia ao pé de cada grande bloco perfilados verticalmente, formando a mais poderosa figura mágica conhecida.

"_Porque a vida desenvolve-se em círculos."_ – Gina lembrou da voz de Sianna, explicando a construção semelhante que se erguia no alto do Tor de Avalon.

No momento, não havia nenhum estudante nos jardins do castelo, pelo que eles puderam ver. As aulas corriam normalmente. Mas, na verdade, eles sentiram-se intimidados pela energia dali, aumentada pelo silêncio absoluto que parecia ter paralisado o mundo. Gina ouviu Harry engolir em seco ao seu lado. Cada passo nos degraus de pedra ressoando no espaço vazio de sons.

Não demoraram a localizar Elenna sentada num dos blocos tombados muito tempo atrás. Harry imediatamente soltou a mão da amiga. A ruiva podia ver o brilho nos olhos cinzentos da garota. Ela os observara todo o percurso e levantou-se quando se aproximaram. Harry parou a um metro dela, seus olhos muito verdes sequer piscavam.

À medida que caminhavam no interior do círculo, Gina experimentou, pela primeira vez conscientemente, a mudança no cenário. Era como se ela tivesse sido transportada para outra vida. Ela sentia em seu coração haver estado numa situação semelhante, com aqueles dois espíritos. Então, ela teve certeza, porque as pedras já não estavam mais tão gastas. O sol era uma bola incandescente pairando sobre as árvores que estavam exatamente no lugar onde um dia Hagrid construiria sua cabana. O lago estava escondido.

"_Eu não acredito!"_

Ela girou, vendo o caminho aberto entre as árvores descendo até a aldeia de onde tinha saído com o homem. Olhou para as duas figuras ao seu lado. A garota, pouco menor que ela, tinha os cabelos ruivos trançados descendo pelas costas retas. Vestia uma túnica de linho cru e trazia amarrada à cintura a pequena faca em forma de crescente ganha a poucos meses. Ele penteara os cabelos escuros e os amarrara com uma tira de pele de carneiro. A barba estava domada e trançada. Seu peito nu tinha três marcas de morte, tatuadas com pigmento azul, que brilhavam por terem sido feitas dois dias atrás. Da cintura pendia o kilt e a espada.

"_Não a julgue... Ela não pôde escolher..."_

Os olhos verdes dele não deixavam os cinzentos dela.

- Mãe... – a garota chamou e Gina soube que era ela.

No instante seguinte, a ruiva voltava a ser a estudante de Hogwarts.

Piscou seguidas vezes, acostumando seus olhos ao dia nublado do presente. As vestes negras da escola voltaram a esvoaçar ao redor dos três. E ela viu que não estavam mais sozinhos. Saindo da floresta atrás deles, vinha o Profº Snape. Por um instante, ela pensou que ele não os vira, porém ao sair da sombra das árvores, seguiu direto para eles. Se estava surpreso ao vê-los fora das aulas, não demonstrou. Ao ouvir o barulho do sapato dele esmagando a grama, Elenna voltou-se imediatamente e Gina viu um meio sorriso surgir nos lábios do professor. Mas ele logo o tirou do rosto ao olhar os dois grifinórios.

"_Da outra vez, não houve interrupções."_ – ela pensou, imaginando ironicamente que, afinal, a vida não era tão cíclica assim.

- Ora, ora, se não temos dois grifinórios transgredindo as normas da escola. – ele quebrou o silêncio dentro do círculo, interferindo na energia. – De Potter eu já esperava coisa parecida, mas a pequena Weasley... tsc, tsc, tsc... você está andando em má companhia, mocinha...

- Temos permissão para estar aqui. – Harry informou e Gina tentou não ficar surpresa com a informação.

- Onde está essa permissão, Potter? Mostre-a.

- A Professora Sianna pediu que viéssemos. – _"Ele nem fica vermelho!"_

- Certamente... – os olhos escuros do professor faiscaram perigosamente. Ele devia estar avisado de algo assim, embora não pudesse perder a oportunidade. - Bom, enquanto averiguo essa sua história, que pela expressão da Srta. Weasley não deve estar correta, vou descontar cinco pontos de cada um.

- Mas, professor... – Gina começou.

- Isso não é justo! – Harry exclamou, raivoso. – Não estamos fazendo nada de mais.

- Quem decide isso não é você, não é mesmo, Potter? – a voz de Snape era quase um sussurro. – Não tenho mais tempo a perder com vocês. Srta. Hunter, - disse, seu tom mais ameno. – vá a minha sala mais tarde, por favor. – a garota assentiu. E ele se foi, rapidamente entrando pela ponte coberta.

- Ele realmente não gosta de vocês. – Elenna sorriu levemente.

- Não. É do Harry aqui que ele não gosta. – Gina sorriu em resposta, lembrando-se da vida em que tinha sido mãe da meio-elfo.

- O que era aquilo? – Harry perguntou, a expressão dura. Estava com humor pior depois desse furacão que insistia em acabar com o seu dia. As duas riram.

- Dez pontos a Mione consegue de volta na próxima aula, Harry. – a ruiva garantiu, tentando descartar o fato de que ele mentira para um professor em nome de outro. – Não se preocupe com o Snape. A gente sabe que só por você passar na frente dele a Grifinória perde pontos. – o garoto fechou a cara. Elenna pegou o livro que deixara sobre a pedra onde estivera sentada. Gina leu _Traduções do Élfico_. – Você não tinha que estar em alguma aula também, Elenna?

- Não. Você viu também? – a pergunta não era para a ruiva. Harry balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Sentiu? – nova concordância.

- Não é disso que eu duvido. – ele afirmou, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

"_Ciúmes."_

Ajustando a visão, procurando a mesma percepção que tivera no Corujal, ela viu as energias deles interagindo. E ficou maravilhada porque a de Elenna era prateada e a de Harry estava acobreada. Havia um ponto em que as duas se envolviam, misturando-se para formar um dourado escuro e brilhante. Não era sempre. Às vezes, o cobre repelia o prata, que recuava e tentava chegar perto de novo.

- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha...

- Todos têm...

- Não seja antiquado...

- O que me chateia não é isso e você sabe...

Gina ouvia apenas metade da conversa, atenta à harmonia entre os dois campos de energia.

"_A interação deles não está neste plano."_

- Podia ter sido qualquer um...

- Não seja cruel...

- É o que estou sentindo...

- Não é assim que funciona...

- Então como é?!

Os dois pareciam não ouvir um ao outro, ocupados em discursos previamente ensaiados e que agora despejavam aos borbotões. Os campos de energia recuavam e avançavam sobre o outro dependendo de quem falava.

- Não era eu...

- Não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada...

Então, a meio-elfo jogou o livro no chão e em dois passos largos agarrou a gola das vestes de Harry, deixando seu campo ser quase totalmente anulado pelo dele.

- Chega! Olhe para mim! – ela estava furiosa. – Não banque o tolo comigo! Sei que é difícil, mas você precisa entender. Eu tive a minha vida antes... – ela era do mesmo tamanho dele, embora fosse mais esguia. – Isso não significa que eu não queira você. – Harry tentou desvencilhar-se dela, mas parecia não tentar com empenho, ou ela era mais forte. Elenna respirou fundo. – Se você não está pronto para a minha verdade, eu realmente sinto muito.

Gina nem precisou ver para saber que Harry desistira de afastá-la. O campo dele envolveu o dela, mas ao invés de destruí-lo, deu mais força ao tom prateado, até que tudo em volta deles era dourado. Não se via onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Harry a puxara para si, colando seus lábios nos de Elenna, num abraço apertado como se a vida de ambos dependesse de estar no outro.

"_E depende..."_ – Gina tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, observando os dedos deles acariciando o outro. Sem fazer nenhum ruído, deixou-os. No caminho de volta, percebeu que os passarinhos voltavam a cantar e a brisa tinha o cheiro fresco de chuva.

- Ali, por exemplo – Gina apontou para um canto na biblioteca. – Luna nem faz idéia de que Neville anda reparando nela.

Alex ficara positivamente fascinado quando Gina descrevera os campos de energia. Depois da experiência no Corujal, ela testava o dom a todo o momento. Via a interação de todos no Salão e na biblioteca, observava como os professores atraiam energia dos campos dos alunos durante as aulas e sorriu maliciosa ao diferenciar a ação da energia quando uma pessoa estava gostando da outra. E era exatamente o que estava mostrando ao namorado.

Eles estavam na biblioteca na noite daquele mesmo dia porque a garota ficara excitada demais para mostrar seu novo dom. Hermione juntara-se ao casal para tentarem encontrar mais pistas sobre as Regalias.

- Esse Longbottom é um tanto engraçado, não é? – o loiro riu. – Luna parece estar completamente fora desse mundo o tempo inteiro.

- Achei um novo livro – disse Hermione, sentando-se com eles. Gina leu o nome do livro quando a morena colocou-o sobre a mesa: _"Lendas e Mitos de Avalon"_. – Eu estava pensando sobre os túmulos das sacerdotisas um dia desses. É um bom lugar para se esconder alguma coisa. – ela comentava, enquanto consultava o índice e procurava entre as páginas cheias de iluminuras rebuscadas. – Veja, aqui diz que Viviane foi assassinada na corte do Rei Arthur. Um jovem guerreiro, Balin, quis vingar a morte de sua mãe. Parece que ele culpava a Suma Sacerdotisa por isso. – Hermione virou mais algumas páginas.

"O Merlin da Bretanha da época, Kevin, aceitou que a enterrassem em frente ao convento de Glastonbury". Nossa, isso é totalmente irregular! – a morena exclamou, franzindo o cenho. – Pelo que tenho lido sobre Avalon, todas as sacerdotisas e druidas que foram enterrados estão na Ilha Sagrada.

- Essa decisão deve ter deixado Morgana furiosa. – Gina ponderou, o coração batendo rápido. _"Será que Morgana encontrou um meio de marcar o local como sagrado?"_, pensou, lembrando-se do cálice.

- Aqui está escrito que o túmulo nunca foi localizado. – continuou a morena. – A última excursão bruxa, pouco antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, identificou poderosos e antigos feitiços de ocultação em toda a região.

- Na época da morte de Viviane, os cristãos estavam numa cruzada contra a Religião Antiga. – Gina olhou curiosa uma ilustração no livro que tinha como legenda: "Morgana Le Fay - a primeira Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon que se esforçou para desacreditar a Ilha Sagrada entre os trouxas". - Eram violentos.

Admirou-se com o porte altivo, os olhos escuros penetrantes e os cabelos longos emoldurando o rosto pálido, ao mesmo tempo jovem e atemporal.

"_Eu."_

Era como olhar dentro do Poço Sagrado para seu próprio reflexo.

- Gina... Gina, você está ouvindo?

- Estou, sim, Mione. Desculpe... O que você estava dizendo?

- O capítulo termina dizendo que só uma pessoa pode encontrar o túmulo. "_Quatro regalias, quatro indivíduos",_ isso mesmo. – a garota sorriu, porque Gina havia recitado a frase junto com ela.

Gina, porém, não sorriu. Teria agora que esperar por mais sonhos reveladores.


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

A final do Quadribol se realizaria na tarde do último dia de março. O vencedor ganharia a Taça de Quadribol daquele ano e, pela primeira vez em sete anos, a Grifinória não estaria disputando o título.

Há algumas semanas, os alunos estavam se dividindo entre as torcidas, embora a Sonserina, como de praxe, não conquistasse a simpatia de muitos lufa-lufas e menos ainda de grifinórios. Pequenos acidentes começaram a acontecer nos intervalos das aulas. Um dos mais curiosos teve como resultado quatro sonserinas enviadas para a Ala Hospitalar com diversos tipos de olhos abrindo-se por todo o corpo.

- Elas foram nos espionar. – Elenna contou na volta de mais uma sessão do Círculo de Poder. Os garotos pediram que ela descrevesse, mais uma vez, como elas tinham ficado. – A Parkinson gritava desesperada, com olhinhos de besouro brotando na língua.

A meio-elfo estava menos misteriosa e arredia depois da reconciliação com Harry.

"_Ou será que eu baixei a guarda? Ela se senta na nossa mesa e o faz rir."_

Gina nunca pensou que o sorriso do amigo fosse tão fácil e reconhecia os sintomas de paixão que ela identificara em si mesma quando começara o namoro com Alex.

"_Como eu pude ter ciúmes dela com Alex?"_ – pensava, observando a dedicação de Elenna, sempre cuidando, abraçando, ouvindo atenta. – _"Parecem outras pessoas."_

Todos os encontros e desencontros das duas serviram para Gina apagar qualquer desconfiança com relação a Elenna Hunter. Viu-a conversar com as fadas do jardim e com os unicórnios, e eles não fugiam dela como das outras pessoas. Viu o amor com que ela tratava todas as criaturas e admirou a garota. E, o mais importante, assistiu a ela fazer Harry feliz.

Ela os via de mãos dadas nos intervalos, estudando na biblioteca, voando no campo de quadribol. Nem mesmo a implicância dos setimanistas da Sonserina tirou-os do idílio particular. Apesar da turma de Malfoy não perder uma oportunidade para destratá-los.

Nesse clima de enfrentamento e romance ocorreu a última visita a Hogsmeade. Era só meio dia de passeio devido aos ataques. O dia amanheceu claro. O inverno havia acabado e os jardins do castelo enchiam-se com o perfume das primeiras flores e a cantoria dos pássaros. Os alunos correram para aproveitar a chance.

Iam os três casais juntos, comentando as últimas notícias.

- Não foram Shakelbolt e Tonks quem capturaram os dois? – Rony perguntou, referindo-se a uma ação dos aurores que fora destaque no jornal do dia.

- Sirius disse que foi outro grupo. – Harry comentou, sorrindo para Elenna.

- Eu admito. Elfgold, minha coruja, voltou ontem com a notícia. – Elenna chegou-se mais ao namorado, deixando que ele passasse o braço pelos seus ombros. – Foi a primeira missão deles sem mim...

Alex e Gina vinham um pouco atrás para que ela pudesse ver como agiam os campos de energia dos amigos.

- Eles estão tão integrados que não dá para ver onde termina um e começa o outro. – o loiro disse, distraído.

- Quer dizer que você consegue ver?! – Gina exclamou, espantada.

Alex sorriu da expressão dela.

- Gina, não se esqueça. – mostrou as serpentes nos pulsos.

Chegaram ao povoado já cheio de estudantes. Espremeram-se na Dedosdemel, lutaram por uma mesa no Três Vassouras e vaguearam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade até que a voz da Profª. McGonnagall soou pelo povoado, chamando todos para retornar ao castelo.

- E eu pensei que teríamos problemas. – Mione disse, as mãos ocupadas com sacas de doces e logros.

- Por que você pensaria algo assim, Granger? – o som arrastado da voz de Draco Malfoy atingiu-os de lado. Ele surgia das árvores à margem do caminho, seguido pelo grupinho desagradável dos sonserinos.

- Afinal, esse é um dia tão radiante, não é mesmo? – Pansy Parkinson acompanhou o tom irônico. Os demais apenas riam porque os seis pararam e, inconscientemente, juntaram-se.

Harry levou imediatamente a mão ao bolso das vestes, tirando a varinha. Rony acompanhou-o, não tão rapidamente. Malfoy apontou a varinha para Elenna.

- _Sectusempra._

O feitiço ricocheteou antes de atingir a garota. Gina piscou ao ver o braço da garota se mover num flash.

"_Como ela revidou tão rápido?"_

Alex colocou-se na frente da amiga, apontando a varinha para o peito do sonserino, que tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Anda treinando, _elfa_? – os olhos frios dele brilharam de malícia. – Aliás, parece que o trabalho de equipe de vocês tem sido estimulado...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – outras pessoas se aproximavam do local, parando cautelosas ao ver o embate.

- Vamos. – O sonserino comandou ao grupo, que desapareceu por onde viera.

"_Temos que dar parte dele!"_

- É melhor não falar nada. – Alex sussurrou para Gina. – Ouvi conversas de que seria melhor ela não estar aqui. As conversinhas maldosas dos sonserinos têm encontrado eco em alguns ouvidos nas outras Casas. Pode não parecer, - acrescentou, quando a ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo. - mas nós seis, juntos, causamos falatório. Somos de Casas diferentes, há Hermione, inteligente demais, Harry Potter e agora Elenna, sem falar em nós dois, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu, procurando convencê-la. - E chamar a atenção para a gente, mais do que chamamos, não é bom.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

Depois do ataque no caminho para Hogsmeade, o clima no castelo não estava dos melhores. Os alunos cochichavam à passagem deles, lançando olhares curiosos para os seis.

"_Está ficando cada vez mais difícil andar normalmente por essa escola."_ – Gina pensava, enquanto tentava ir ao seu encontro seguinte com a Profª. Lake. – _"Você fica pensando se as pessoas não têm mais nada a fazer senão vigiar os seus passos."_

Apesar de Gina imaginar que todos estariam tensos na manhã do jogo, Elenna estava sorridente ao cumprimentar Harry na mesa do café da manhã.

- Tudo bem? – Alex, vindo junto com ela, perguntou, percebendo a tensão da namorada ao vê-los entrar no Salão Principal.

- Perfeitamente. – a ruiva respondeu, abrindo espaço para ele na mesa da Grifinória. – Só que... você está sentindo?

- Sim... Podíamos cortar o ar com uma faca, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu. – Não se deixe levar por esse clima, Linda.

- Preparada para o jogo? – Rony perguntou ao vê-los se aproximar. A mesa da Corvinal estava toda enfeitada com as cores da Casa. Uma águia abria e fechava as asas da cabeça de Luna Lovegood, grasnando para os sonserinos que riam às suas costas. Um mar de verde e prata envolvia os alunos da Casa de Slytherin.

- O último treino foi bastante produtivo. – a meio-elfo comentou, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

- Sianna não a proibiu de jogar?! – Gina sussurrou ao namorado. Na noite anterior, a professora tinha dito que não seria uma boa idéia, depois que contaram o que acontecera em Hogsmeade.

- Não sei... – Alex olhava atentamente para a amiga e franziu um pouco a testa. – Minha mãe pediu para ela e Harry ficarem quando saímos, lembra?

Gina olhou para Elenna também, mas a garota parecia totalmente calma. Pegou o mingau de aveia e colocou generosas colheres de mel dentro, enquanto conversava com Harry.

- Eles estão diferentes, não estão? – Hermione disse baixinho ao seu lado.

"_O que aconteceu?"_

- Parecem estar em outro mundo. – Rony já abria a boca para chamar o amigo. Hermione cutucou-o.

- Deixe-os.

Gina não podia deixar de notar a mudança entre os dois, pois estavam sentados na sua frente. Harry e Elenna entraram numa espécie de dimensão paralela. Pareciam conversar com os olhos, que estavam iluminados. Aliás, os campos de energia dos dois estavam tão integrados que não se distinguia um do outro.

"_E as rugas sumiram."­ _– Gina não viu sinal das marcas que o moreno tinha entre os olhos, sempre concentrado. – _"Ela também está relaxada."_

- Como você está se sentindo? – a ruiva ouviu Elenna perguntar em um cochicho, observando o rosto do namorado.

- Meio esquisito, admito. – Harry sussurrou em resposta. – Tem a ver com... O que você fez...?

A Elfa sorriu para ele. Tocou suavemente os dedos de Harry.

- Observe. – então levantou e se dirigiu à mesa da Corvinal, seguida por Alex.

- Harry?! – Gina chamou, ao ver o amigo bater na própria cabeça, como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem, Gina – ele respondeu, erguendo os olhos cansados para ela. – Só não dormi o suficiente. Não se preocupe.

Pouco tempo depois, ele parou de bater na cabeça e passou a olhar fixamente para Elenna. Gina estava intrigada com esse comportamento anormal, mas resolveu ignorar e conversar com Hermione.

- Mione, encontrou algum outro livro que possa nos ajudar?

- Há um texto sobre a batalha que matou Mordred. É bem antigo, escrito ainda em pele de carneiro, por isso a fonte pode ser mais confiável. Algumas expressões estão em latim. Segundo o autor, ArtHur não morreu nessa batalha, como a maioria acredita. Foi bem difícil conseguir o pergaminho. Madame Pince o guarda numa sala reservada aos documentos raros. Ainda não consegui lê-lo inteiro porque está cheio de expressões arcaicas e os meus feitiços tradutórios simplesmente não funcionam com ele... Parece estar enfeitiçado contra isso...

- Ora, se Arthur não morreu lá, o que pode ter acontecido? Você acha que isso pode estar interligado com o... – mas ela interrompeu a fala ao ver Draco Malfoy em cima da mesa da Sonserina, cantando _"Hipogrifos são boas criaturas"_, uma música infantil bastante popular. O Salão inteiro parou para olhar, caindo na gargalhada.

O loiro dançava e pulava, batendo os pés com força no refrão. Quando a música terminou, ele caiu semi-consciente na mesa, olhando assustado para todos os lados, sem entender o que acontecera. Gina virou-se para rir com Harry e notou que o garoto estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

- Harry! – chamou, sacudindo-o. – Cuidado com essas noites mal dormidas...

O garoto levantou devagar, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Estou bem, Gina – ele falou. – É só jogar uma água no rosto e não terei mais problemas.

"_Essa curiosidade um dia vai me prejudicar"_.

Em meio à confusão que se seguiu, com Malfoy rodeado de professores e alunos querendo saber a causa da exibição, o time de quadribol da Corvinal dirigiu-se para fora do Salão. A meio-elfo continuava com os olhos em Harry.

- Vamos, Elenna! – o capitão do time gritou.

Ela imediatamente ergueu-se, de novo alerta. Os outros conseguiram alcançá-la na saída do Salão. Harry tomou a cintura da garota e puxou-a. Um grupo de alunas do quarto ano da Grifinória torceu o nariz ao passar por eles.

- Não poderia ter sido melhor! – Gina ouviu Harry sussurrar para Elenna.

O jogo foi bastante tenso. Draco Malfoy ficou realmente furioso com o que acontecera. Estava extremamente agressivo e não tirava a vassoura de perto de Elenna. Quase a derrubou três vezes.

"_Suponho que ele pense que foi ela."_

O jogo terminou com a vitória da Corvinal. Elenna apanhou o Pomo de Ouro quando estavam setenta pontos à frente da Sonserina. Draco saiu do campo chutando o artilheiro que atrapalhara seu mergulho final. Alcançou a equipe da Corvinal, que comemorava no centro do campo.

- Eu sei que foi você, Hunter! – ele parou-a com o cabo da vassoura, apontando-o para o rosto da meio-elfo, com um olhar fulminante. – Ainda vou provar que foi você.

"_Se alguém me olhasse assim, eu cavaria um buraco e me enfiaria dentro."_ – porque Elenna encarava o garoto, os olhos cinzentos estreitando-se perigosamente.

O restante do time parou. Justin adiantou-se para evitar uma briga que poderia desclassificar sua equipe, mas a garota ergueu a mão, detendo-o.

- Como você se atreve? – ela perguntou ao sonserino. Draco ergueu o queixo em desafio, tentando sustentar o contato visual. Harry tentou se aproximar, mas ela pediu que ele ficasse quieto. – Coloque-se no meu caminho novamente e você não vai conseguir correr para a barra das vestes dos seus pais, garoto.

Gina podia ver uma veia latejando no pescoço de Malfoy enquanto a corvinal atirava a vassoura de lado, ignorando-o. Seguiu para o vestiário, comemorando com os colegas. Gina foi atrás, com Alex pulando de animação com a vitória.

- Nós ganhamos, Linda! – o loiro puxou a namorada para pular com ele. - Da Sonserina! Você viu a cara do Malfoy?!

- Não estava nada boa. Ele não está acostumado com as pessoas censurando-o de forma tão _agressiva_.

- Ah, ele realmente não gostou da cena no salão, não foi? – Alex ria cada vez mais.

- Você também não ia gostar se você cantasse _"Hipogrifos são boas criaturas"_ na frente de toda a escola, ou ia? – ela provocou, também rindo.

- Claro que não! Mas o Malfoy merece...

- Ele está mais pálido que de costume – observou Gina. – E a aura dele está mais fraca também. Parece cansado...

- Falando nisso, - a expressão de Alex ficou séria. Eles subiam as escadas para a Torre da Corvinal. As paredes ecoavam os gritos de vitória e as cantorias. - ele voltou a te incomodar, Gina?

- Não. – Gina também parou, deixando a multidão de corvinais entrar pela passagem secreta. Alguns grifinórios e lufa-lufas haviam seguido a comemoração até ali, mas não poderiam entrar sem convite. _"Por que essa conversa agora? Ele tem que ser sempre responsável?" _– Não tem mais sequer chegado perto do meu caldeirão durante as aulas. Snape tem colaborado bastante... confesso que fiquei surpresa. Ele nunca foi de defender alunos da grifinória.

- Você é protegida de Elenna. – a ruiva viu uma centelha de divertimento passar pelo rosto do namorado. - Pode apostar que ele não vai deixar ninguém encostar a mão em você.

- Ora, e por quê? – foi a vez de Gina fechar a cara. _"Não me venha com essa de protegida! Já sou bem grandinha, ouviu?" - _Qual a ligação?

Alex não respondeu, porque Harry acabava de sair da passagem.

- Vocês não vêm? – Gina ainda se espantava ao vê-lo sorrindo. – Está a maior bagunça!

Assim, eles entraram e foram abraçar a amiga.

- Foi realmente excepcional, Elenna! – Gina falou. – É claro que eu preferia a Grifinória ganhando a Taça, mas menos mal que foram vocês e não os Sonserinos.

A comemoração durou boa parte da noite, na Torre da Corvinal. Muitas semanas depois, ainda se comentaria a festa, que só terminou após o aparecimento dos diretores das Casas às 3 horas da manhã, ameaçando expulsar quem não estivesse na cama em cinco minutos.

**Nota**

**E então, gostaram do retorno triunfal?! Os corvinais, finalmente, ganharam uma Taça das Casas, hein?!... rsrs!**

**Queremos agradecer a todos que têm mandado reviews e mensagens. Não percam a continuação!!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Muitos anos depois, Gina se lembraria muito dos olhos das pessoas sobre si, do cheiro forte e adocicado da infusão que ela jogara na fogueira, junto com outras donzelas. Ela sabia que houvera comidas com temperos que ela nunca conhecera e que o hidromel estava mais forte do que o recomendado. Sobretudo, ela se lembraria das danças e rodopios em volta do fogo, dos gritos e vozes cantando numa língua que ela não entendia, mas cujo sentido compreendia._


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

- O que você vê? – a voz soou longe, como se sua própria consciência a guiasse para entender.

- Vejo Avalon. – ela estreitou os olhos, apurando a visão. - Estou voando por cima da ilha. – ela conseguia distinguir o Tor Sagrado, o Salão Principal e as casas de telhado de colmo. - Não há pistas! Vamos, Excalibur, onde está você?

- Acalme-se, Virgínia. Pode voltar agora.

- Droga! – exclamou Gina, abrindo os olhos. Tentou sentar, mas sua consciência ainda vagava e ela caiu novamente nos braços da professora de Adivinhação. – Achei que estava perto! Confundir uma pedra com o brilho da Espada... estupidez!

- É perfeitamente compreensível, Virgínia, não se culpe por isso. – Sianna disse com a voz suave, enquanto dava um cálice de água do Poço Sagrado para a ruiva. Já estavam no final de abril, em breve terminaria o ano letivo.

Gina estava ansiosa para encontrar Excalibur antes do verão, para que pudessem se concentrar nas outras Regalias o mais rápido possível. No último encontro com Sianna, vira um brilho no lago de Avalon e, por um momento seu coração acelerou. Mas, quando chegou perto, era apenas uma pedra, brilhando com o reflexo do Sol.

- Achei que tivéssemos encontrado! – disse, relembrando a frustração que sentira. - Minha mente me enganou de novo. Odeio quando isso acontece.

- Não se preocupe. – o rosto de Sianna estava cansado. _"Se você está preocupada. Sei que estamos demorando e a culpa é minha."_ - Já conseguimos confirmar, pela sua Visão, que Excalibur não foi jogada no lago. Por hoje é só, Virgínia.

- Grande coisa – reclamou ela, finalmente se levantando. – Poderíamos estar cinqüenta passos à frente.

Não olhou para a professora enquanto ia até a despensa, terminando de arrumar os objetos que a Senhora usaria no ritual da noite.

"_Detesto que me tratem como criança! Eu sei que não estou fazendo... não está funcionando como deveria. Então a recomendação para empenhar todo o meu tempo livre na busca não é um sinal de estarmos correndo contra o tempo?!"_ – a ruiva, como única aprendiz de sacerdotisa em Hogwarts, fora requisitada por Sianna para assisti-la durante a celebração de Beltane. – _"E nós ainda não encontramos as pessoas certas! De que adianta a bendita Espada sem os outros?"_

Os sonhos e Visões eram tão freqüentes agora que ela tinha dificuldade em determinar se estava acordada ou não.

- Simplesmente não consegui terminar o exercício. – ela justificara à Profª McGonnagall, dando de ombros. – Desculpe, professora.

"_O que estão fazendo com essa menina?"_ – ela ouvira a voz da professora soar em sua cabeça, enquanto a observava com os lábios comprimidos em desaprovação.

Na última semana ela fora formalmente dispensada de comparecer às aulas regulares. Os professores, segundo dizia o documento que lhe apresentaram, não viam qualquer empenho dela em acompanhar a turma.

"_Bom, pelo menos posso me concentrar numa tarefa só agora."_

Via os outros membros do Círculo com as mesmas olheiras e expressões abatidas.

Harry parecia passar mais tempo na sala do diretor do que em qualquer outro lugar do castelo. Alex também não estava disponível. Além de ir constantemente a Avalon, pela passagem aberta na Sala de Adivinhação, ele fazia incursões na Floresta Proibida. Gina sabia que ele conversava com os centauros. Desses encontros ela não podia participar por causa da hostilidade deles para com os humanos.

"_Mas Elenna pode."_ – ela pensava sempre que ela insistia em ir e o namorado negava.

Aliás, os únicos momentos em que os quatro se reuniam eram nos treinamentos onde a meio-elfo ensinava Alex a controlar os poderes que ela lhe transmitira. Ele já podia usar a telepatia e o controle dos elementos, embora a quantidade de energia de que precisasse para executar as invocações ainda fosse grande demais para que ele pudesse usar esses dons numa batalha.

- Ei! Tome cuidado, Brandon! – Harry se assustara quando, da última vez, o loiro caíra para frente ao tentar controlar uma bola de fogo conjurada por Elenna, semi-consciente. As chamas voaram em direção ao moreno, que ficara com os cabelos chamuscados até que Gina os arrumasse. Ela percebeu que Elenna não ria. Ao contrário, ela limitava-se a instruir o garoto e reanima-lo quando perdia a consciência.

"_Estamos todos com os nervos à flor da pele."_

A meio-elfo não apresentava sinais de cansaço ou nervosismo, entretanto, Gina via a ansiedade e a preocupação nos olhos dela a cada notícia de ataques. E eles estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes.

O professor Lupin ausentava-se tanto das aulas agora que Snape podia se considerar professor de duas disciplinas. Os alunos comentavam que ele virara lobisomem de vez. Gina ao menos tinha noção do que ele andava fazendo. Diversas vezes ajudara Sianna a cuidar dos ferimentos trazidos por ele depois de cada ataque. A professora pedira a ela para não comentar com ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos.

- Eles já têm preocupações demais, Virgínia. – ela justificara, sem desviar os olhos do rosto pálido e suado de Remo. – Nós duas podemos cuidar disso.

Às vésperas de Beltane, Sianna decidira que o ritual traria ânimo aos participantes.

- É um dos nossos festivais mais importantes. Em homenagem aos Deuses da Fertilidade. – ela explicara quando requisitara permissão ao diretor. – Prometo que não faremos _exatamente_ como em Avalon, Dumbledore.

Hermione, que se tornara uma entusiasta da Religião Antiga, requisitou participação. Sianna concordou que ela e Rony estivessem presentes.

Assim, Gina estava totalmente à disposição da Senhora de Avalon. Sianna fizera com que ela assumisse os deveres de Alex quanto à manutenção do estoque de ervas e a auxiliar a preparar os rituais.

Para Beltane, amassara punhados de artemísias com galhos de pinheiro e musgo de carvalho para que, lançados à fogueira, aguçassem os sentidos. Providenciou hidromel misturado com água e supervisionou os elfos domésticos no preparo da carne assada com ervas e dos pães brancos.

Além da túnica de linho embranquecido, veste exigida para os participantes de Beltane, a Senhora usaria seu colar de pedra-da-lua e âmbar, seu cinto de ouro lavrado e lápis-lazúli para os olhos.

Gina já se aprontara e estava ajudando Sianna a ajustar o cinto quando bateram na porta.

- Viemos todos juntos. – anunciou Lupin, sorrindo e deixando que os outros entrassem.

- As túnicas estão na despensa. – a ruiva informou. Ao voltar-se para o interior da sala, viu que todos haviam parado. – O que foi?

Ela logo descobriu o efeito que uma Sacerdotisa provocava em Beltane. Mesmo com os adornos simples, Sianna estava deslumbrante. Não conseguiam tirar os olhos dela, que sorria ao ver toda a atenção que atraia.

- É bom ver que ainda sou capaz de invocar a Deusa. – ela constatou, movendo-se para o encanto se quebrar.

As garotas se recuperaram primeiro, empurrando os garotos para saírem do caminho.

- Você está linda! – ouviram Lupin exclamar, ainda embasbacado, enquanto entravam atrás do biombo.

- Espero que funcione. – Elenna comentou, tirando as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Sianna está confiante.

- É, eu percebi. – ela sorriu ao trocar um olhar cúmplice com as outras duas. – Vocês sabem como é Beltane?

Gina ruborizou ao confirmar.

- Ela garantiu a Dumbledore que não seria _exatamente_ como em Avalon. – Hermione disse, virando-se de costas para tirar as vestes e escolher uma túnica.

Elenna virou-se para o espelho e ajeitou o cinto de folhas prateadas sobre a túnica branca. Tocou o pingente que usava e Gina viu que eram dois seres esguios e abraçados, envoltos no que pareciam asas de prata.

- É uma herança da minha antepassada Arwen. – a meio-elfo informou, vendo a curiosidade da ruiva. – Ela deu ao homem por quem desistiu da imortalidade. – Gina prendeu a respiração quando ela se virou. _"A Deusa está presente aqui hoje."_

- Como você faz isso? – Hermione perguntou, estupefata.

Elenna riu. Aproximou-se da amiga, tocando seus cabelos. Dezenas de pequeninas flores brancas apareceram por entre os cachos.

- E elas não caem! – Mione balançou a cabeça, feliz.

- Mas são só para hoje.

- Venha até aqui. Acho que você esqueceu de um detalhe. – Elenna colocou Gina na frente do espelho. – Estava em cima das suas vestes. – explicou onde conseguira o colar em forma de pentagrama que ajeitava no pescoço da grifinória. – Só mais uma coisa. – com a ponta do mindinho, desenhou um crescente de lápis-lazúli no meio da testa de Gina. - Aproveite a noite.

As três riram ao ver os queixos dos garotos, que estavam impacientes esperando para trocar de roupa, caírem.

- Rápido. Ainda temos uma viagem a fazer. – Sianna tirou-os da contemplação.

- Você acha que é seguro? – Lupin perguntou.

- Atualmente, mais seguro do que Hogwarts. E não adiantaria muita coisa, no final das contas, se formos só nós. Nossa energia está fraca, querido. – a sacerdotisa explicou, enquanto levava o namorado para o biombo. – Além disso, nunca passei um Beltane longe do Tor.

As garotas se olharam, já adivinhando o que viria.

- Você já participou de Beltane, Elenna?

- Não propriamente, Hermione. Até pouco tempo, eu não participava dos rituais dos druidas. – ela lançou um olhar a Gina. – Mas, em tempos assim, não temos muitas escolhas.

- Mas, Sianna...

- Eu sei o que disse, Hermione, - a sacerdotisa veio para perto delas. - e você está livre para voltar. Nós, contudo, precisamos ir, ou não recuperaremos energia suficiente. Alvo já está informado.

- Então...

- Sim, Virgínia. Esta noite estaremos entre os habitantes de Avalon.

Elas esperaram os homens estarem prontos para atravessarem juntos a passagem para a Ilha Sagrada.

Tiveram que piscar seguidas vezes para se acostumarem à luminosidade no topo do Tor. Uma enorme fogueira queimava e estalava dentro do círculo de pedras. A lua estava cheia, soberana sobre o mar de estrelas cintilantes. Aos poucos, os contornos ao redor do fogo tornaram-se pessoas, dezenas, que se juntavam para receber sua Senhora.

- A Senhora voltou! – exclamou uma delas.

- Vejam a Senhora de Avalon!

- Uma benção.

- Senhora. – um homem destacou-se da multidão, fazendo uma leve reverência. Ele era alto, com os cabelos loiros, em um tom já envelhecido. Quando ele levantou o rosto, Gina achou familiar.

- Gawen. – saldou Sianna. – Tem cuidado bem dos nossos negócios?

- Claro. – ele olhou rapidamente para os garotos atrás da sacerdotisa, parando e analisando Lupin. – Mas precisamos ambientar os convidados. – e dizendo isso, chamou duas sacerdotisas para levá-los para o meio das pessoas.

Muitos anos depois, Gina se lembraria muito dos olhos das pessoas sobre si, do cheiro forte e adocicado da infusão que ela jogara na fogueira, junto com outras donzelas. Ela sabia que houvera comidas com temperos que ela nunca conhecera e que o hidromel estava mais forte do que o recomendado. Sobretudo, ela se lembraria das danças e rodopios em volta do fogo, dos gritos e vozes cantando numa língua que ela não entendia, mas cujo sentido compreendia.

Ela deixou-se arrebatar pelo ar, pela terra, pela música. De vez em quando, parecia vislumbrar os amigos. Hermione fortemente segura pela cintura por Rony, envolvidos numa cadência sensual. Elenna e Harry beijando-se intensamente. Alex...

"_Onde ele está?"_

Encontrou-o falando com o homem que recebera Sianna.

"_Falando não, ouvindo."_ – ela constatou que o namorado não movia os lábios, mas prestava muita atenção ao que lhe era dito.

Estava decidindo se ia até lá quando risadas ao seu lado a fizeram olhar. Era um casal que corria para fora do círculo. Olhando ao redor, ela viu uma garota sendo perseguida por um sacerdote; ela não parecia atormentada. Outros casais saiam furtivamente da luz.

"_Para a intimidade das sombras."_

O grito agudo de Hermione a fez ver quando ela e Rony caiam em meio a um arbusto.

O coração de Gina batia rápido e ela ofegava enquanto sentia a energia da Mãe subindo por suas pernas. Atordoada, ela chamou por seu escolhido.

E ele veio.

Parecia surgir do meio da fogueira. Ele veio caminhando lentamente para ela, arrebatando-a num beijo selvagem.

Gina agarrou-se a ele ferozmente, pressionando seu corpo contra o do homem à sua frente. Estava tonta com as ondas de energia que vinham sobre ela, de todos os lugares, e que ela compartilhava com Alex. Não soube precisar como chegaram ao fofo e cheiroso monte de folhas. Elas quebravam a medida que Alex colocava seu peso sobre ela. As respirações deles eram ruidosas. A pele exigia o contato. As mãos do garoto tentavam encontrar a barra da túnica enquanto Gina tentava puxar a dele pela cabeça. Os dedos dele deslizavam por baixo do linho, fazendo-a sentir ondas de prazer e desejo. Sentiu-o excitar-se cada vez mais, apertando-a mais forte contra ele, movimentando-se junto com ela, como uma dança sexual.

- Acredito que já chega.

Gina sentiu um enorme vazio e vento frio passar por onde estivera o corpo de Alex. Abriu os olhos relutantes para ver Sianna e Gawen olhando-a.

O druida segurava Alex pelos ombros.

- É energia suficiente, Senhora? – a voz grave e profunda de Gawen soou com ironia.

- De volta para Hogwarts. – a sacerdotisa comandou.

Gina olhou para Alex, mas o garoto permaneceu com o rosto virado para o chão.

"_Então é assim que acontecem as coisas?"_ - ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – _"Por que ele não diz nada? Nós não tivemos culpa!"_

Ela levantou-se abruptamente, pisando duro pela grama macia, até chegar à porta da sala de Adivinhação. Elenna esperava por ela. Por mais restrições que Gina tivesse à meio-elfo, não pôde conter o ímpeto de se atirar nos braços dela, chorando como uma criança.

**NOTA: E então, como foi a primeira visão de Avalon que tiveram? **

**Gawen foi rigoroso demais? Reviews, reviews, please... rs!**

**:-)**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Elenna ouviu a todos os desaforos em silêncio, a expressão dura. Quando Gina tentou afastar-se, ela ergueu a mão e paralisou o movimento. A ruiva foi forçada a virar-se novamente para a garota e sentar-se na poltrona a sua frente._

_"E agora, o que você quer?"_


	17. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

- _Arthur! Arthur, levante-se para o desafio, ou tem tanto medo de mim?_

_- Nenhum homem pode dizer que fugi a um desafio._

_Arthur virou-se, quando outro homem, que se assemelhava muito a ele, saiu da floresta._

_- Então - disse – é você, Mordred. Jamais acreditei muito que tinha se voltado contra mim, e nem mesmo agora, quando o vejo com meus próprios olhos. Pensei que aqueles que me contaram isso queriam minar minha coragem, insuflando-me o que de pior podia acontecer. O que fiz? Por que virou meu inimigo? Por que, meu filho?_

_- Acredita que alguma vez fui outra coisa senão seu inimigo, meu pai? Para o que mais fui concebido, a não ser para este momento, em que o desafio por uma causa que está além das fronteiras deste mundo? Não sei mais por que devo desafiá-lo, a não ser que não me reste mais nada na vida que este ódio._

_Arthur perguntou mansamente:_

_- Eu sabia que Morgana me odiava, mas não imaginava quanto. Tem que fazer a sua vontade, Gwydion?_

_- Pensa que faço o que ela deseja, seu tolo? Se algo me fizesse poupá-lo seria isto: o fato de saber que Morgana assim o deseja, que ela quer vê-lo destronado. Não sei se odeio mais a você do que a ela..._

_- Tem que ser assim? - Pediu a ambos, em nome da Deusa, que parassem com a luta. - Pequei contra você, Arthur, e contra você, Gwydion, mas seu ódio é por mim, não um pelo outro, e em nome da Deusa eu lhes imploro..._

_- O que significa a Deusa para mim? - Arthur agarrou o punho da Excalibur. - Eu a vi sempre em seu rosto, mas você se afastou de mim, e quando a Deusa me rejeitou, busquei um outro deus..._

_E Gwydion disse, olhando-a com desprezo:_

_- Não preciso da Deusa, mas da mulher que me criou, você me entregou nas mãos de alguém que não temia a Deusa ou qualquer deus._

_Então eles atacaram-se com as espadas, passando por ela como se fosse feita de ar, e parecia que suas espadas se encontravam em seu corpo... E então ela estava outra vez em Avalon, olhando com horror no espelho onde não podia ver nada, nada mais que a enorme mancha de sangue nas águas sagradas do poço. Sua boca estava seca, seu coração batia como se quisesse furar as paredes do seu peito, e o gosto da ruína e da morte eram amargos em seus lábios._

_Foi de encontro a eles, que se encontravam inconscientes... mal se podia ouvir a batida de seus corações. Abraçou-os, com lágrimas escorrendo sem seu rosto._

_Ele jazia lá, com os cabelos manchados de sangue, seu Arthur, seu amante, seu filho... e a seus pés, morto, Gwydion, seu filho, a criança que ela jamais conhecera. Inclinou-se, e cobriu seu rosto com o próprio véu. Com ajuda de Lancelot, colocou Arthur na barca._

_E aninhou Artur contra o peito. Sua vida desaparecia rápido; ela sabia disso, mas não tinha mais lágrimas._

_- Morgana - sussurrou ele. Seus olhos estavam intrigados e cheios de dor. - Morgana, tudo isso, o que fizemos, e tudo o que tentamos fazer foi por nada? Por que falhamos?_

_- Você não falhou, meu irmão, meu amor, meu filho. Você manteve esta terra em paz por muitos anos; por isso os saxões não a destruíram. Afastou a escuridão de uma geração inteira, até que eles fossem homens civilizados, com estudo, música e fé, que lutarão para salvar a beleza dos tempos passados. Se esta terra tivesse caído nas mãos dos saxões quando Uther morreu, então tudo o que havia de belo e bom teria perecido na Bretanha. Então, você não falhou, meu amor. Nenhum de nós sabe como Ela fará cumprir os seus desígnios..._

_- Morgana - murmurou Artur - é você realmente? Não posso vê-la, Morgana, está tão escuro aqui... O sol está se pondo? Morgana, leve-me para Avalon, onde pode curar minha ferida... leve-me para casa, Morgana..._

_Sua cabeça pesava em seu peito, pesada como a criança em seus próprios braços infantis, pesada como o Gamo-Rei que viera para ela triunfante._

_- Mas é você realmente, você, Morgana... Voltou para mim... e está tão jovem e bela... sempre verei a Deusa em seu rosto... Morgana, você não me deixará de novo, não é?_

_- Nunca mais o deixarei, meu irmão, meu bebê, meu amor - sussurrou, e beijou-lhe os olhos._

_As próximas imagens foram flashes, passando rapidamente. A chegada da barca a Avalon; o Gamo-Rei correndo pela floresta; uma fogueira no Tor; um bebê; uma Donzela; um caixão, um brilho forte..._

Gina acordou mas não queria levantar. Virou para o outro lado, tentando não pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, ficando nervosa demais. Do espelho do banheiro, olhos vermelhos num rosto inchado a espreitaram. Com dificuldade, ela se vestiu e desceu.

A sala comunal ainda estava vazia. O dia mal clareara. A um canto, observando-a atentamente, os olhos cinzentos de Elenna. Ela acariciava os cabelos negros de Harry, adormecido com a cabeça em seu colo.

"_Ainda mais essa!"_

- Não achei que você conseguisse dormir muito tempo. – ela disse. – Resolvi esperar.

- Como você entrou? Como nós chegamos aqui? Você dormiu? Por que ele não acorda?... Não, não me conte, eu não quero saber. – ela viu um sorriso da Elfa e quis bater nela também. – Está gozando da minha cara?

- Harry me convidou, como pode concluir. Nós a trouxemos porque você parecia um tanto _desorientada_. Assim que chegamos, eu coloquei você na cama e nós ficamos aqui até que ele dormiu, há pouco. Digamos que eu o tenha encantado. Ele não vai acordar enquanto estiver em contato comigo... Quanto à sua última pergunta, estou.

- Como se atreve...?

- Não me culpe, garota. – o sorriso não deixava os lábios de Elenna. – Eu sei que não é fácil.

- Você não sabe nada!

- Sei, mas não preciso provar nada a você. – o sorriso desapareceu. – Não é culpa de ninguém, Virgínia. Portanto, não se culpe e, o mais importante, não culpe Alex.

- Alguém sempre tem culpa.

- Mas não vocês. Não Harry, não eu... A nossa situação, a situação de Alex é muito difícil...

- Ah! A situação dele, é?! Claro, eu tenho que pensar nele. Evidente! E quem vai pensar em MIM?! – a frustração da noite anterior voltou com toda força.

A entrada para a sala comunal abriu e dela surgiram, abraçados e sorridentes, Rony e Hermione. Entraram sem perceber as duas garotas, despediram-se longamente antes de subirem cada um por uma escada.

Grossas lágrimas caíam pelas bochechas de Gina quando ela viu Elenna desfazer o feitiço ilusório com um gesto de mão.

- Não pense que só você sofre. – a meio-elfo voltou a falar. – Não sinta pena de si mesma e, principalmente, não destrua a sua felicidade.

- E o que você entende disso tudo? Você fica aí, com esse ar superior. A _grande guerreira_! – Gina sentia seu rosto queimando. Controlava a voz para não acordar a Grifinória inteira, mas isso a fazia tremer pela raiva contida. – Você é uma farsa! Mais uma garota que quer chamar a atenção dos garotos! Depois que você chegou, Alex não fala direito comigo, mas para você ele faz confidências, não é? Vocês têm seus negócios misteriosos, enquanto a idiota aqui agüenta tudo calada! Quer saber? Eu estou cheia, ouviu? CHEIA! Vocês dois se merecem. Aliás, - ela lançou um olhar de censura ao garoto adormecido. – vocês três deviam tentar um _ménage a trois_.

Elenna ouviu a todos os desaforos em silêncio, a expressão dura. Quando Gina tentou afastar-se, ela ergueu a mão e paralisou o movimento. A ruiva foi forçada a virar-se novamente para a garota e sentar-se na poltrona a sua frente.

"_E agora, o que você quer?"_

- Não vou falar com você por telepatia, Virgínia.

- Me solte!

- Não.

- Eu vou gritar!

- Não se eu não permitir. Só vou solta-la quando você me escutar. – não havia qualquer sinal de amizade na voz da meio-elfo. Gina parou de tentar se libertar. – Por muito menos, eu teria feito você bater no teto desse castelo, mas, eu gosto de você. Não sei a razão, mas gosto. Portanto, me disponho a deixar as coisas claras entre nós duas.

Gina não conseguia desviar os olhos dos de Elenna. A morena analisou-a detidamente antes de prosseguir.

- Não sou sua inimiga, Virgínia. Em nenhum aspecto. Alexander é como um irmão. O irmão que eu nunca tive porque a minha mãe foi morta. – Gina viu nos olhos de Elenna uma tristeza profunda. - Minha mãe foi morta por bruxos, sabia? Ela estava em casa, não em uma batalha, ou procurando encrenca. Eu estava junto com ela e a vi ser torturada e morta... Os bruxos me fizeram ver...

Imagens começaram a surgir na mente de Gina e ela nunca soube se eram da imaginação dela do atentado ou eram lembranças da garota à sua frente. Homens encapuzados derrubando uma porta, gritos, brilho de feitiços, uma mão inerte no chão, os olhos da mulher vazios para sempre.

– Eu tinha apenas três anos... Quando tive idade suficiente, meu pai me contou porque ela havia morrido... Você já sabe que eu transmiti poderes para Alex quando nós... quando nós realizamos o Ritual de Iniciação. Não sei como aconteceu, talvez tenha acontecido porque somos muito íntimos. Mas, veja, eu não fiz a invocação necessária porque não era eu naquela hora, você entende?

Gina assentiu, percebendo que poderia se movimentar de novo.

- Eu só posso fazer isso uma única vez. É um presente que só poderia dar para um homem... Foi por isso que minha mãe morreu... Porque ela amava meu pai... Os elfos são fiéis. Nós não temos relações com outras pessoas. Apenas quando encontramos nossos parceiros. Percebe as regras, as tradições que eu precisei ignorar para fazer a vontade de Sianna?

"_Onde você quer chegar?"_

- Alex nunca foi essa pessoa, por mais que eu o ame e queira protegê-lo... Pensei, durante anos, que eu não havia nascido para amar um homem como mulher... Esse ano, descobri não ser assim.

Gina percebeu que Elenna a libertara para segurar a mão de Harry.

- Foi Harry, e não eu, quem fez Malfoy dançar em cima da mesa antes do jogo. – os lábios da morena formaram um meio sorriso. – Está me entendendo, Virgínia?

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se, olhando de um para o outro. Harry remexeu-se no colo da namorada. Elenna beijou-lhe a testa, murmurando para acalmá-lo.

- Os sonhos dele não são felizes. – ela voltara a olhar para a ruiva. – Ele diz que quando está comigo dorme mais tranqüilo.

Gina não sabia o que fazer com essas confidências. Sentia-se embaraçada com as afirmações que Elenna fazia.

- Sei de pessoas que fariam de tudo para conseguir o que eu ofereci a ele. Os mesmos bruxos que mataram minha mãe. Mas agora ele tem uma chance de sobreviver. – Gina

- Mas... ele sabia?

- Não... não soube até que os pensamentos das garotas sobre ele o deixaram decididamente envergonhado. – ela sorriu, quebrando a solenidade e a tensão. – Já está amanhecendo. Preciso voltar para a minha Casa. Virgínia, você compreendeu tudo o que eu disse?

"_Alex e eu... Harry e você..."_

- Sianna...?

- Eu não tenho qualquer compromisso com a Senhora de Avalon nesse sentido. – Elenna garantiu, pousando cuidadosa a cabeça de Harry no sofá e levantando. – Mas Alex tem. Ele é filho dela, cresceu sob as regras dela, não conhece outra conduta de vida. Assim como eu sigo os costumes dos Elfos.

- Você não deixa que eles a impeçam de viver.

- Só porque eu tenho o espaço entre os limites deles para transitar. Eu não nego a minha natureza, não luto contra o que sou. - Harry bocejou, espreguiçando-se. – Ele logo acordará. Preciso ir ver Alex. – ela aproximou-se e fez menção de abraçar a ruiva, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, segurou-a pelos ombros. – Pense no que conversamos.

E saiu. Deixando Gina com um suspiro cansado.

**OUTRACENAOUTRACENA**

"_Ei, Harry!"_ - Gina tentou chamar telepaticamente, na mesa do café. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas se Elenna podia ouvir, talvez ele também conseguisse.

E ele olhou para ela, surpreso e curioso. Ela sorriu.

"_Então é verdade! Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém. Estive pensando que esse negócio de telepatia será útil para nós. Chame Hermione e me encontre no jardim em cinco minutos."_

"_Como você soube...?"_

Ela não respondeu. Levantou-se, procurando não olhar para a mesa da Corvinal de onde vinham as ondas de ansiedade de Alex.

"_Isso pode esperar."_

- Quero contar o sonho que tive ontem à noite. – explicou, quando os dois amigos sentaram-se à sua frente. Hermione assentiu, pegando pena e pergaminho para anotar tudo.

Gina detalhou o mais que pôde as visões que tivera do combate final entre Arthur e seu filho. Hermione questionava as lacunas na narrativa, corrigia dados, escrevendo rapidamente. Desde que os sonhos começaram a acontecer, ela registrava todos os depoimentos para não perder nenhum detalhe.

- ... e foi isso. – Gina suspirou. – Eu via tudo pelos olhos de Morgana, como das outras vezes.

Hermione acabou de escrever, depois releu tudo, com a testa franzida. Gina viu Alex e Elenna surgirem na porta do castelo e virou o rosto, admirando a concentração da amiga.

"_Se ele vier até aqui..."_

Mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso, Elenna sentou sem ruído ao lado do namorado, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Harry contou-lhe o sonho em sussurros. Gina preferiu não ver o interlúdio dos dois, com os campos de energia intensamente misturados.

- Encontrei mais um livro sobre Avalon, "_Curiosidades da Ilha das Maçãs_". – Hermione declarou depois de ficar satisfeita com sua transcrição. - Demorou um bocado para descobrir que Avalon também era chamada de Ilha das Maçãs, por isso custei a dar atenção pra esse livro. Ele é bastante vago nos relatos e em alguns lugares a linguagem é ininteligível, como se alguém estivesse escondendo algo. Nenhum dos meus feitiços Desvendadores conseguiu decifrar...

- O livro foi escrito em Atlante, Hermione. – Elenna interrompeu. – E é magia atlante que o tornou ilegível.

- O quê? – a morena olhou incrédula para a meio-elfo. – Atlante? Quer dizer, da _Atlântida_? Isso não é possível...

- Por que não? Eu consigo ver as letras que você viu, e que não nos trazem qualquer sentido, mas vivi o suficiente em Avalon para saber que o texto que você encontrou guarda os segredos da fundação da comunidade de Avalon por sobreviventes da queda da Atlântida. – ela sorriu levemente antes de completar. – Embora isso tenha acontecido Eras depois da volta de meu povo para Valinor.

Gina riria da expressão de Hermione, se a situação permitisse. A grifinória franziu o cenho, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem ter o que dizer.

- Bem... de qualquer modo... – ela enfim recuperou-se. – Isso não vem ao caso... Pelo menos não por enquanto... – ela olhou para Gina, que a incentivou a continuar. - Parece que Arthur realmente não morreu na luta contra Mordred. A Senhora Morgana o levou de volta a Avalon e curou seus ferimentos. Há indicações de que ele morreu algum tempo depois na ilha e foi enterrado por lá.

- E quais são as chances de Excalibur ter sido enterrada junto com ele? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Nenhuma. Não há indícios disso em Avalon. – Elenna afirmou. – Se Alex estivesse aqui, ele confirmaria que os cadáveres são cremados e não enterrados.

- Isso acontecia antes do cristianismo. – Hermione não estava gostando dessas dúvidas sobre suas pesquisas. – Há registros de vários sacerdotes e sacerdotisas druidas enterrados pela Inglaterra.

- Se Arthur Pendragon estivesse enterrado em Avalon, a comunidade saberia. – a corvinal respondeu.

- Mas e se Arthur não fosse importante para eles? – Harry perguntou. – Se eles não o considerassem o suficiente para render honras em sua memória? Afinal, pelo que sabemos até agora, ele não foi grande amigo de Avalon.

- Aí poderíamos pensar em túmulo. – Elenna assentiu.

- Pensando sob essa perspectiva, são muitas, Gina. – Hermione retomou a pergunta da amiga.

- Eu o vi chegar, no sonho. – Gina continuou. – Vi onde o caixão estava. Mas o lugar não era nada como o que eu já vi de Avalon antes...

- _"Ela está além dos limites de Avalon!"_ – exclamou Harry, animado. – Não foi isso que você ouviu em um outro sonho?

- Sim! Gina, você consegue se lembrar do lugar onde viu esse caixão? – perguntou Hermione, ainda mais animada.

- Não tenho certeza... – respondeu, fechando os olhos para tentar lembrar. - Parecia um lugar muito diferente. Mais colorido, eu acho... Com um sol forte... Era como se tudo ali fosse antigo e imutável. Como se sempre tivesse existido, sem alterações do nosso mundo.

- Será...? – Elenna virou-se para trás, mas Alex há muito não estava ali. – Não queria comentar isso sem falar com Alex ou Sianna, mas, pelas descrições que ouvi, você pode ter visto o País das Fadas.

- Ocorreu-me isso agora. – Hermione estava contente. – Por isso não conseguia entender o sonho de Gina. Por alguma razão, não fazia sentido em Avalon. O Reino Encantado é diferente de tudo o que conhecemos.

- Mas se estiver lá – Elenna comentou. – será difícil encontrarmos. As passagens para o País das Fadas são ocultas...

– De qualquer maneira, temos uma pista de onde ela possa estar. – Harry sorriu. - E Voldemort nunca colocará as mãos nela.

- Precisamos comunicar a Dumbledore e Sianna. – Elenna ergue-se, limpando as folhas das vestes negras.

- Eu vou com você. – Harry e Elenna despediram-se das meninas. – Preciso mesmo falar com o diretor.

- Sabe o que me intriga, Gina? – Hermione chamou-a quando voltavam ao castelo. – Todas essas suas visões, foram com os olhos de Morgana, não foram? Os relacionados a Avalon. – Gina confirmou. – Estive pensando nisso. E se você _realmente_ foi Morgana? Isto é, com todas as coisas que andamos vendo esse ano, destino, previsão, pós-visão... Você saberia onde estariam os objetos. Todas as visões até agora fariam mais sentido.

"_Nem pensar! Morgana sempre foi tão decidida, tão corajosa. Eu nem consigo conversar com meu namorado..."_

**N/As: **Pessoal, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, cá estamos novamente! :-)

Espero que não tenham desistido de nós! O que acharam?! Será que a Gina é a reencarnarção da Morgana?!... Será que Elenna e ela serão amigas algum dia? Reviews!!

Próximo capítulo:

_"Ela encarou o loiro. Ele segurou o contato, sem parar de dançar. Gina aceitou o desafio, procurando acompanha-lo. Estava quente ali e ela sentiu o suor pingar do rosto, descer pela coluna. Logo o vestido estava colado ao seu corpo._

_Então, como era inevitável, as músicas agitadas pararam e uma nota de violino anunciou uma melodia suave. Embora muitos alunos procurassem sair da pista, uma quantidade considerável olhou para seu par, perguntando mudamente se permitiam a aproximação._

_Gina não fez isso. Quando a música aquietou, ela simplesmente enlaçou o pescoço de Alex, pousando a cabeça em seu peito."_


	18. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

Gina nunca se sentiu tão cansada em toda a sua vida. Os exercícios de preparação se tornaram intensos e ela passava as madrugadas na sala de Adivinhação com Sianna. Passara dias em jejum, estava pálida como nunca.

Harry também passou a ter treinamento. Elenna dera a ele cinco anéis de prata que o ajudavam a controlar seus poderes e catalisá-los. O garoto também contou a Gina que, junto com Dumbledore, procurava o paradeiro de Voldemort. Tentavam descobrir ele já sabia sobre as Sagradas Regalias, se chegara perto de alguma delas. Nenhuma indicação de que sim até o momento. Sianna estava ajudando a todos na busca pelos objetos.

Naquela tarde de sábado, Gina estava com eles e Alex na sala de Adivinhação.

"_Se eu consigo encarar a mãe, por que não o filho também?"_ – conjeturou porque ainda não tivera disposição para falar sobre Beltane com nenhum dos dois. – _"Pelo menos não estou sozinha."_ – Sianna insistia que todas as aulas e encontros fossem em conjunto, aproveitando o desenvolvimento dos poderes deles.

- Com cuidado, Harry, agora... – falava Elenna, guiando os braços do garoto para cima. – Focalize sua mente naquilo que você quer... e envie!

A janela de vidro da sala quebrou-se em frente a ele, assustando-o.

- _Foco_, Potter, – disse Alex. – não quer dizer que você tenha que colocar muito mais energia do que precisa. Só precisa apagar a vela.

- Faça você então, sabichão – provocou Harry.

Alex sorriu e, com um leve movimento de mão, apagou a vela que se encontrava na frente de Harry. Gina, que se mantinha afastada do grupo, quase riu. Elenna olhou para o loiro, reprimindo-o.

- É normal, Harry, não se preocupe. Demorei algum tempo para conseguir controlar os anéis. – Elenna acalmou-o. – Por que não experimenta sem eles?

- Mas sem os anéis eu não consigo concentrar _nada_ de energia! – reclamou.

- Você está com medo, isso sim! – provocou Alex, mais uma vez.

- Pare, Alexander. – Elenna pediu. – Isso não está ajudando.

Não importava quão ligados eles estavam, um provocava o outro em toda oportunidade que tivessem.

- Lembre-se, não tente controlar, faça com que ele o ajude, sem impor...

Harry tomou como um desafio. Tirou os anéis, encarando Alex, e fechou os olhos.

"_Ele conseguirá apenas para provar que Alex está errado."_

E não deu outra. Não foi tão rápido quanto Alex, mas a vela acendeu-se novamente, e nenhuma parede pegou fogo, nenhum objeto saiu do lugar.

- Isso, Harry! Só não espere uma provocação pra conseguir! É só querer de verdade.

- Vamos, gente. – chamou Gina, entediada por não aproveitar nenhuma das lições de Elenna. – Temos que nos aprontar para o baile.

Faltavam apenas três semanas para o fim do ano letivo. Os N.I.E.M.'s haviam terminado e haveria naquela noite a comemoração pelos formandos. Parecia que Dumbledore estava procurando motivos para comemorar meio a tanta tragédia que ocorria fora da escola.

Gina não sentia vontade de ir. Fizera planos no passado.

"_Antes de Alex se mostrar totalmente obtuso."_

Mas convencera-se a acompanhar os amigos. Se tudo mais desse errado, ela não poderia ser culpada por tentar.

Enquanto suas colegas de quarto aprontavam-se aos risinhos, emprestando maquiagem e roupas, ela sentou-se, desamassando com um volteio de varinha o vestido de gala que escolhera e exasperando-se com as outras por ocuparem os espelhos do banheiro por tanto tempo. Quando desceu, só havia Hermione, Harry e Rony, afundado numa das poltronas, parecendo emburrado.

- Por que você demorou? – ele perguntou, com maus modos. – A escola inteira já está lá em baixo.

- Não precisava ter me esperado! – ela exaltou-se. – Eu não quero mesmo ir a essa festa idiota!

- Parem os dois. – Hermione colocou-se entre os irmãos. – Rony, nós dissemos que a esperaríamos.

- Você está muito bonita, Gina. – _"Sempre Harry..."_ – Vamos? – ele ofereceu o braço a ela, acompanhando-a pelo buraco do retrato. – Soube que Sir Nicholas vai levar a Dama Cinzenta. – cochichou. A ruiva riu da idéia.

- A fantasma residente da Corvinal? Ela é muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele.

A medida que desciam, o burburinho ficava mais alto, rivalizando com a música que reboava pelas paredes de pedras.

"_Não tem nada a ver com as festas tradicionais de Hogwarts."_

As pessoas circulavam livremente pelo térreo, encontrando amigos, conversando em animadas rodinhas, bebendo jarras e jarras de cerveja amanteigada.

As velas que iluminavam o ambiente eram multicoloridas. O céu acima delas estava cintilando de estrelas, como estava do lado de fora. Por todo o Salão Principal, Gina via as pequenas fadas brilhando e esvoaçando pelo ar. Os fantasmas circulavam entre os alunos e professores.

"_Se os pais vissem isso!... Claro que viram, Virgínia! Eles também se formaram... Mas nunca houve uma formatura assim antes."_

Um aroma cítrico preenchia todo o salão.

- Que cheiro é esse? – ela perguntou a Harry.

- Não sei. Parece orvalho, não é? Alguma coisa fresca...

- Não... parece...

- É o efeito do feitiço. – Mione informou, sorrindo. – Cada um sente diferente.

- Vou pegar umas cervejas. – Rony disse. – Você vem, Harry?

As garotas sentaram numa mesa vaga, perto à entrada do Salão apinhado de gente. Inconscientemente, Gina começou a procurar Alex.

"_Ele não vem?"_

- Aqui, Gina. – a garrafa que Rony lhe oferecia tapou sua visão da pista de dança.

- E Harry? – Hermione perguntou e Gina percebeu que ela a olhava apreensiva.

"_Não precisa se preocupar com o que fazer comigo, Mione."_

- Ele esta lá, com Elenna. – o ruivo apontou para um grupo da Corvinal onde estavam Luna Lovegood, Elenna Hunter, Anna Abbot e Alexander Brandon.

Imediatamente, os olhos de Gina foram capturados pelos verdes do namorado. Ela tentou afasta-los da rodinha, mas eles insistiam em voltar para lá, encontrando os de Alex parados, fixos nela.

- Gina, nós vamos dançar, ok? – Mione tocou seu ombro. Ela dispensou-os com um balanço nervoso de cabeça. Olhou os dois chegarem à pista e iniciarem timidamente alguns passos agitados.

Por um tempo, conseguiu fingir que não havia alguém a observando. Conversou com alguns conhecidos, comeu uns salgadinhos que estavam sempre surgindo no prato sobre a mesa. De vez em quando, Mione sentava ao seu lado, ou Rony convidava-a para juntar-se a eles, mas ela preferia ficar quieta.

- Você deveria realmente parar com esse comportamento infantil. – Harry resmungou, largando-se na cadeira à sua frente. – É a única pessoa na festa que não está se divertindo.

"_Esse sorriso não é propriamente para mim, não é?!... Eu ainda não me acostumei a vê-lo com esse brilho nos olhos."_

- Claro que estou! – ela exclamou, numa entonação exaltada demais. – IUPIII!... Nunca me diverti tanto...

- Gina, não faça isso...

- Harry, vá se divertir. Você está se formando, cara! Eu sei me cuidar. – disse isso e desviou o olhar, parando, sem querer no lugar onde Alex deveria estar. Franziu a testa. _"Ele estava ali agora. Eu vi!"_

- Onde est...? – ela o viu. O loiro parecia estar se divertindo, dançando numa roda, no meio da pista. – Voc... – ela virou-se para Harry, mas ele não estava mais lá. Tinha ido para junto de Elenna. Ele envolveu-a num abraço enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em seu ombro. Gina suspirou.

Suas pernas forçaram-na a levantar e ir até a beirada da pista. Alex continuava dançando e uma garota se aproximava dele, chamando-o para uns passos a dois.

"_Isso já é demais!"_ – ela entrou tempestivamente, empurrando a garota para o lado. A intrusa, que ela registrou brevemente tratar-se de Artemia Ox, pensou em revidar, embora a expressão da ruiva fosse o suficiente para despachá-la.

Ela encarou o loiro. Ele segurou o contato, sem parar de dançar. Gina aceitou o desafio, procurando acompanha-lo. Estava quente ali e ela sentiu o suor pingar do rosto, descer pela coluna. Logo o vestido estava colado ao seu corpo.

Então, como era inevitável, as músicas agitadas pararam e uma nota de violino anunciou uma melodia suave. Embora muitos alunos procurassem sair da pista, uma quantidade considerável olhou para seu par, perguntando mudamente se permitiam a aproximação.

Gina não fez isso. Quando a música aquietou, ela simplesmente enlaçou o pescoço de Alex, pousando a cabeça em seu peito.

Era reconfortante sentir o cheiro dele. Gina afundou o nariz nas vestes do rapaz, ouvindo o coração dele bater forte sob as costelas. Cauteloso, ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela, o mero toque fazendo-a estremecer.

"_Será que teremos sempre esse efeito um sobre o outro?"_

Eles quase não se moviam, ocupados em perceber as reações no corpo um do outro. Gina sentia a respiração quente do rapaz e adivinhava a confusão que ela aprontara em seus pensamentos. Por cima do ombro de Alex, ela pôde assistir à Profª. Lake vigiando o comportamento deles. Ela suspeitou que a única coisa que impedia a Senhora de Avalon de atravessar o salão e separá-los era a mão de Lupin segurando-a pelo braço.

"_Ele está tentando convencê-la a nos deixar em paz."_

Talvez tenha sido a visão da contrariedade no rosto da mulher que a fez resolver.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou num sussurro, os lábios bem próximos à orelha de Alex. – Isto é, agora que terminou Hogwarts?

- Ora, Linda, acho que todos nós faremos o mesmo – respondeu ele, evitando a estranheza da situação. – Ir em busca das Sagradas Regalias.

- Mas... – ela respirou fundo. - Quando tudo isso terminar, você vai ficar em Avalon?

Alex estreitou o abraço. As palmas das mãos suavam nas costas de Gina.

- Meus pensamentos quanto a isso não estão mais claros. – ele disse, depois de um silêncio angustiante. - Tenho um compromisso com os Deuses... mas se você não estiver comigo...

Ele não completou o pensamento, mas não precisava. A vida dela também mudara demais nos últimos dois anos. Não sabia nem se iriam sobreviver ao que deveriam fazer. Ela se viu agarrando-o fortemente, desejando que a eles fosse concedida a graça da felicidade. Viu lágrimas descendo silenciosamente pelas bochechas de Alex e secou-as com os dedos trêmulos, que ele levou suavemente aos lábios.

- Nunca mais me faça querer morrer. – a voz dele era apenas um murmúrio. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para oferecer-lhe a boca num beijo do qual eles precisavam urgentemente.

- Você se importa se sentarmos um pouco? – eles estavam parados no meio da pista.

- Eu ia sugerir o mesmo. – Alex tomou a mão dela, levando-a para perto da mesa onde estavam sentados Rony, Hermione, Harry e Elenna. Não se importaram com a expressão inamistosa do ruivo. Mione deu uma piscadela para Gina.

- Como essa festa está boa! – ela exclamou, divertida.

Tudo adquirira um brilho duas vezes maior para Gina. As pessoas estavam duas vezes mais bonitas; a decoração estava duas vezes mais espetacular. O calor que subia da mão instalada confortavelmente na de Alex aquecia seu corpo e seu espírito.

"_As borboletas na minha barriga estão dando uma festa."_

Vários casais curiosos estavam se formando. Neville, Gina notou, estava sentado em uma mesa com Luna Loveggod, mas parecia estar muito interessado no guardanapo em suas mãos. Luna olhava para as luzes multicoloridas com seus grandes olhos verdes, parecendo totalmente desligada do mundo.

- Ei, Harry – chamou, animada. – Acho que é uma boa hora para você testar seus poderes. Olhe ali. – apontou para eles. – Neville está um pouco tímido, mas o vi olhando para Luna várias vezes esse ano.

- Você está sugerindo que eu...

- Isso, Harry! – interrompeu Rony, entusiasmado. – Seria no mínimo divertido se você colocasse alguma ação ali.

Harry olhou para Elenna, como se pedisse permissão, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Volte devagar, - a meio-elfo recomendou. - assim ele não desmaia.

Harry assentiu, voltando a atenção para o grifinório, que remexia tristemente o copo de cerveja amanteigada. Gina viu quando as pupilas escurecerem o verde dos olhos do moreno. O polegar fino de Elenna passeava pelas costas da mão dele, atenta a possíveis complicações.

Levou dois minutos para notar alguma mudança no comportamento de Neville. Gina estava abrindo a boca para sugerir que esquecessem o assunto, quando o rosto de Neville contraiu-se minimamente. Parecia haver uma luta em sua mente. Os lábios de Harry flexionaram-se num sorriso leve ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos escuros de Neville brilharam.

Os garotos observaram a cena. Neville largou o guardanapo e puxou a mão de Luna para a pista de dança. A garota se assustou, mas o seguiu. Ele girou-a, pegando-a pela cintura. Algumas pessoas apontavam, espantadas com a demonstração.

- É mais fácil tomar a iniciativa no corpo de outra pessoa – a voz grave do amigo soou ao seu lado. Tinha voltado. – Você não quer...? – Gina percebeu que estava ouvindo os sussurros dele para Elenna. A morena balançou a cabeça, limitando-se a acomodar-se nos braços dele. Gina franziu a testa.

"_O que está acontecendo? Ela está assim a festa toda."_

- Parece que o Longbottom acordou. – comentou Alex, rindo da situação. – Embora continue dançando.

- Acho que ele vai ficar um pouco confuso – riu Hermione.

Algumas músicas depois, Luna encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Neville, que apoiou a própria cabeça na dela.

- Acho que você acabou de formar um casal oficial de Hogwarts, Harry – Gina brincou.

- Imaginem só, – Rony disse, provocando gargalhadas em todos. – uma lelé da cuca e um desastrado. Como seriam os filhos deles?

- Onde está o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, após escrutinar todo o salão.

- Deve estar com alguma garota em um dos corredores – respondeu Rony, com a boca cheia de empadinhas de Yorkshire. – Qual é, Harry, vai se preocupar com aquela lombriga loira agora?

- Você deve estar certo – o moreno concordou, sem retirar a preocupação do rosto.

- Eu não o vi aqui. – Elenna informou. Gina pensou mesmo que o humor dela não estava compatível com a ocasião. Mal participava da conversa. – Aliás, muitos alunos da Sonserina não estão presentes.

Alex passou o braço sobre os ombros da namorada. A tensão que havia recuado voltou ao coração da ruiva. Ela suspirou.

"_Ele ainda está tão distante. Precisamos conversar."_

- O que há com você? – perguntou ela de modo que só ele ouvisse.

- Nada... não se preocupe. – ele sequer tentou sorrir para disfarçar.

- Venha comigo, Alex. – disse, puxando-o pela mão. _"Chega. Essa situação não pode continuar."_ – Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse, despedindo-se dos amigos.

Chegaram à sala de Astronomia com muito cuidado para não serem vistos, nem por Filch nem por Madame Norrra.

- Você está distante, Alex – disse Gina, sentando-se no tapete azul marinho. – Há séculos não conversamos direito... Não depois de Beltane, pelo menos...

- Não é nada, Virgínia... – ele respondeu, olhando para o teto.

- Alex, não vou deixar passar desta vez. – a ruiva acentuou o tom de voz, liberando toda a angústia. – Fizemos as pazes, mas não podemos mais continuar fingindo que não temos um problema.

O silêncio pairou por uma eternidade enquanto Alex suspirava e evitava olhar para ela.

– Não é você. Estou com medo, ok? – ele se decidira. Seus olhos apresentavam um cansaço infinito quando encontraram os dela. – Minha mãe me cobra o tempo inteiro o meu juramento de servir Avalon...

- Converse comigo, Alex... – "_Será que não confia?"_- Se afastar de mim não resolve nada.

Ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, cobrindo as mãos de Gina com as suas.

- Feche os olhos.

Não se formaram imagens. Ela apenas sentiu a angústia que sabia vir dele. Seu medo, ansiedade e frustração. E compreendeu.

- Você não pode querer carregar o mundo nas costas, Alex. – ela disse, tocando o rosto dele. _"Por que ele simplesmente não disse antes?" _– Eu já tentei e não é uma experiência agradável.

- Desculpe, Linda. Não fui muito justo com você... Lamento envolver você de forma tão íntima... - Ele levantou novamente, caminhando de um lado para o outro - Tenho um compromisso com os Deuses e você também. Tudo o que vivemos esse ano, as suas Visões, o meu treinamento... Não podemos simplesmente dar as costas a tudo isso por causa de... por... por nossos desejos individuais. Foi bom que você tenha se afastado de mim. – ele ergueu a mão para parar o protesto que ela esboçava. – Assim, não nos encontrando, não nos tocando, sofremos menos. Embora, - ele tornou a ajoelhar-se em frente a ela. – assim que você entrou no salão esta noite, eu sabia que terminaríamos aqui. – um meio sorriso passou pelos lábios contraídos do loiro. Ele ainda não a olhava nos olhos.

- Alex... – Gina chamou, estendendo a mão para tocar a bochecha do namorado. Alex segurou-a, virando a boca para beijar os dedos frios dela. O coração dela definitivamente quebrara uma ou duas costelas.

O loiro se dirigiu à janela, abrindo as folhas de madeira para poderem ver a lua cheia reinando no meio do céu estrelado. Depois, apagou as velas que iluminavam a sala. Gina jamais se cansaria daquela visão.

"_Meu escolhido banhado pela luz Dela... Pela Minha luz."_ – a certeza de que sempre fora assim surgiu em sua mente. Ela sorria para ele, que retornou para o seu lado. – _"Ele está diferente. Não é mais um garoto... É um homem. O meu homem."_

Alex beijou-a com paixão. Sua língua invadiu a boca dela, levando um gosto delicioso. Gina apoiou-se para não cair. Os lábios dele moviam-se sensualmente, o corpo inteiro dela subitamente faminto pelo dele.

Quando ela conseguiu raciocinar, abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Alex olhando ansiosos. Sentiu uma pequena presença em sua mão. Uma pequena flor vermelha. Aproximando-a do rosto, viu o contorno negro das pétalas acentuar sua beleza. O núcleo também era negro. O cheiro era suavemente adocicado, de modo algum enjoativo.

- É linda! – ela exclamou. – Nunca vi nada parecido!

- Preste atenção no centro. – Alex sugeriu.

No miolo havia o desenho de um coração quase se mesclando com o resto do núcleo; um coração diminuto e perfeito.

- Essa flor é extremamente difícil de encontrar. – ele informou, o rosto bem próximo ao dela para também admirar a flor. – Dizem em Avalon que ela nasce no lugar onde um casal de amantes consumou um amor de muitas vidas. Encontrei essa, em Beltane. – ele olhava fixamente para os olhos castanhos de Gina. O rubor dele a fez sorrir intimamente. - Foi muita sorte, se você acredita nisso. Estava onde nós... onde a Senhora e Gawen nos encontraram. Ainda não tinha encontrado uma oportunidade de dá-la a você.

Gina não tinha palavras. Era o presente mais simples e, no entanto, mais belo que ela recebera. Mais tarde, lembrando-se dessa noite muitas e muitas vezes, ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram se olhando. Admirando-se e sentindo o amor fluir no exíguo espaço entre eles.

"_Os olhos dele... Posso mergulhar neles por toda a eternidade..."_

- Agora eu tenho certeza. É você. Os olhos verdes... Sempre os mesmos olhos verdes. Em meus sonhos, em minhas Visões. São os _seus_ olhos verdes que vejo.

Ela tomou a iniciativa. Um beijo suave e sincero, as bocas tocando-se como asas de borboletas. Abraçou-o, depositando naquele abraço toda a carência acumulada. Alex aprofundou o beijo, como se precisasse daquele contato para continuar respirando. Gina podia sentir o coração de Alex comunicando-se na mesma batida com o dela. Os dedos dele acariciavam seu cabelo e seu pescoço. Então, o contato tornou-se mais profundo porque Alex a pressionava, fazendo-a deitar sobre as almofadas. Os lábios movendo-se vorazmente, as respirações quentes de encontro aos rostos afogueados.

Devagar, ele deitou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

- Isso é loucura. – ele conseguiu murmurar enquanto descia os lábios para o pescoço e as mãos para a cintura de Gina. Ela estremeceu quando ele começou a puxar seu vestido para cima, tentando acomodar-se entre suas pernas.

Gina sentia os dedos quentes de Alex sobre seus seios. Conseguiu encontrar a barra da camisa dele, fazendo-o arrepiar passeando as unhas pela pele das costas. Alex comprimia mais seu corpo contra o dela, querendo que ela sentisse a onda de desejo que provocara. Puxou as alças do vestido dela, alcançando os ombros com a boca.

Os dois já haviam atirado a racionalidade longe, não querendo mais da vida do que estar ali, conhecendo, desejando e amando. Naquele momento, a necessidade não satisfeita de pertencer um ao outro ganhava urgência.

Alex parou, afastando-se para olhar para ela, deitada embaixo dele. Os lábios inchados entreabertos para que ele pudesse respirar, as bochechas vermelhas. Gina estremeceu com a masculinidade que emanava dele.

"_Ele vê o mesmo em mim."_

Ela puxou-o para um novo beijo, apertando-o quase dolorosamente. Alex começou a deslizar suas mãos pela nuca da ruiva, arrepiando-a. Ela acariciava o couro cabeludo dele. As mãos percorriam caminhos novos, deixando uma trilha de calor e suspiros.

"_Será que ele sentiu isso antes?"_

Os dedos de Alex tentavam, desajeitados, abrir os botões do vestido de Gina. Eles riram, nervosos. Gina começou a ensinar a ele como fazer, as mãos encontrando-se entre beijos e risos. Fizeram o mesmo com a blusa dele, lançando-a longe.

Descendo o vestido até a cintura da garota, Alex admirou a pele branca e macia, seus dedos flexionando-se pela vontade de tocá-la. Suas mãos envolveram os seios dela, massageando-os para ouvi-la gemer. Beijou-os, sedento, descendo a língua pela barriga dela. Gina ficava cada vez mais excitada. Deu o troco, desabotoando a calça dele e apertando seu traseiro. Ele procurou a barra do vestido, guiando as mãos na subida pelas pernas dela, conseguindo encaixar-se entre elas enquanto ela usava os pés para puxar a calça para baixo. Acariciou as coxas firmes da namorada. Ofegou quando ela, afoitamente, deslizou os dedos dentro de sua cueca.

Então, ela parou os movimentos. Alex afastou-se, preocupado. Tremiam de excitação, o suor misturado, o sangue virando fumaça nas veias. Gina via a silhueta dele emoldurada pela luz que vinha da janela Os olhos dela fixos nos dele, cheios de expectativa. Alex acariciou a curva da bochecha, beijando-a levemente.

- Está com medo?

- Não... - Gina respirou fundo. _"Estou sendo boba em hesitar. Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar aqui."_ – Você está comigo.

Alex sorriu. Os dedos de Gina tocaram o peito dele, trazendo-o para perto pela nuca. Alex comprimiu o corpo contra o dela, Gina deixou que ele tocasse sua feminilidade, arrepiando-se e gemendo em seu ouvido. Abriu-se para ele, desesperada para serem um.

- Quero você dentro de mim. – as palavras saíram entrecortadas.

Com cuidado, Alex a tomou, carinhoso e atento às reações dela, como ela estava com as dele. E quando as pupilas dos dois dilataram-se de prazer, relaxados nos braços um do outro, aninhou-a em seus braços, dormindo como há tempos não dormia.

Amor de muitas vidas, abençoado pelos Deuses.

**N/As:** Que tal?! Gostaram da primeira vez dos dois?!

Reviews sempre... rs1 :-)

Próximo Capítulo:

_Mal prestava atenção no caminho, seguindo apenas os sons e as luzes refletidos pelos corredores. As pessoas nos retratos pulavam, desarvoradas, tentando escapar da violência mais abaixo. Os fantasmas, entretanto, flutuavam depressa para o centro do ataque._


	19. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

O movimento ao seu lado acordou-a, mas Gina não abriu os olhos. Antes, sentiu o cheiro e o calor de Alex e sorriu. Ele passava a mão mansamente pela barriga dela.

- Não pude deixar de acordar para assistir a esse espetáculo. – ele justificou ao ver os olhos castanhos dela observando-o, divertidos. Sem aviso, acomodou a cabeça no colo da ruiva.

- Nós somos loucos? – perguntou Gina, brincando com o cabelo do namorado. As almofadas já não circulavam o tapete, mas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos. A Lua estava quase se pondo agora.

- Talvez. – ele respondeu, a voz sonolenta. – Acho que foi a primeira vez que desobedeci uma determinação de minha mãe.

- Ela vai saber, não vai?

- Talvez já esteja sabendo. – ele sentou. – Não importa mais. – beijou-a carinhosamente.

- Ela não pode ser tão rápida. – disse Gina, sentindo um formigamento no pulso.

- Tem algo de errado acontecendo, Gina.

- Você deve estar certo. – respondeu ela, apontando para o pulso. A pulseira estava ativada. – Sianna nos chama.

- Não, não é minha mãe. - Alex levantou-se de súbito, catando suas roupas pela sala, entregando o vestido dela. Ajudou-a com os botões, tomou sua mão e saiu para o corredor, mantendo-se encostado na parede enquanto avançava.

O castelo estava silencioso na torre e nos andares logo abaixo. Nada parecia errado.

- O que...? – Gina foi interrompida pelo gesto de Alex. Ele guiava-a pelos corredores, em direção à escada de mármore.

Desceram correndo os primeiros lances. Gina arrepiou-se sem justificativa aparente.

"_Há pensamentos malignos no ar."_

Deixou que Alex a guiasse, tentando ampliar sua percepção, procurando nos terrenos de Hogwarts o motivo para seu temor crescente. Por isso, chocou-se às costas do namorado quando ele parou de chofre, escondendo-os nas sombras de duas estátuas em tamanho natural de gigantes mal-encarados. A ruiva prendeu a respiração ao ouvir passos aproximando-se rápidos. Tapou a boca, impedindo que uma imprecação saltasse ao ver três vultos encapuzados desabalados, atrás de dois alunos do sétimo ano da Corvinal. Sentiu o movimento de Alex, tentando desvencilhar-se dela para persegui-los e aumentou o aperto em sua mão suada.

- Não adianta. – ela sussurrou, conservando-o junto a si. – Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. – Alex concordou, olhando pelo corredor a frente. Esperaram um pouco para sair.

Eles agora ouviam os primeiros gritos.

"_Os andares inferiores estão infestados."_ – Gina conseguiu enfim sentir os espíritos raivosos e triunfantes. – _"Eles nos pegaram direitinho."_

- Como eles puderam entrar? Nossos feitiços não podem ter falhado. – Alex resmungou, novamente forçando-os contra a parede ao ver os brilhos vermelhos e verdes dos feitiços em salas do terceiro andar. De repente, dois dos vultos negros saíram da sala mais distante. Gina pôde ver a malícia nos olhos deles quando os viram. Tateou o vestido, procurando a varinha. Alex colocou-se entre ela e os dois bruxos.

- Vejam o que encontramos aqui. – a voz do homem soou estranha, anasalada, devido à máscara de caveira que ocultava seu rosto.

"_Covardes!"_

Antes que ela erguesse a varinha, eles gritaram juntos _"Expelliarmus"_. Alex puxou-a, desviando-os dos raios vermelhos que passaram sobre suas cabeças. As risadas deles enregelavam seus nervos.

- Gina, volte. – Alex instruiu, sua mão suando em volta da dela. - Eu lutarei com eles.

- Não seja burro!

Alex virou-se para os inimigos e sua concentração fez seu corpo inteiro tremer. De súbito, uma golfada de ar carregou os atacantes para a última sala antes de alcançarem os garotos. O loiro arfou, caindo de joelhos no piso de pedra.

- Por que fez isso, Alex? – ela soou impaciente, embora estivesse preocupada porque o namorado não conseguia respirar. – Sabe que não está pronto para usar seus poderes assim, sem varinha! – Gina ergueu-o, amparando a maior parte do peso do garoto e forçando-os a seguir. _"Nós precisamos encontrar alguém."_ Passou ligeira pela porta da sala, arrancada pela força do vento conjurado por Alex.

Mal prestava atenção no caminho, seguindo apenas os sons e as luzes refletidos pelos corredores. As pessoas nos retratos pulavam, desarvoradas, tentando escapar da violência mais abaixo. Os fantasmas, entretanto, flutuavam depressa para o centro do ataque.

"_Não podem fazer nada."_

Alunos e professores corriam para o mesmo lugar.

- Voltem imediatamente para a Torre de Grifinória! – ela viu a Profª. Sinistra ralhar com um grupo de quartanistas. – Só alunos do sétimo ano! Monitor, leve-os daqui! Enfeitice-os se precisar! – ela virou-se para correr e deu de cara com o casal. Alex empertigou-se o melhor que pôde. Ela parou, espantada por vê-los ali, depois saiu em disparada ao ouvir explosões. O piso e as paredes foram sacudidos e o grupo voltou correndo para a Sala Comunal.

- Consegue andar? – Gina franziu o cenho para a palidez de Alex. Ele apenas assentiu, rumando para a escadaria de mármore, a varinha firmemente apertada na mão direita. Ela o seguiu.

No primeiro andar, o cheiro de suor e sangue inundou suas narinas. Tentou não olhar para a pessoa caída no corrimão da escada, não querendo saber se ela ainda respirava. Notou apenas que filetes de sangue pingavam das suas mãos, manchando o mármore branco.

Ali do alto ela vislumbrou o campo de batalha em que se transformara o Hall de Entrada. Eram tantos feitiços, e lançados com tal rapidez, que ela não conseguiu acompanhar os movimentos dos oponentes.

- O grupo de Timoth veio. – Alex informou, apontando para a porta, onde duas bruxas, que Gina calculou terem entre 25 e 30 anos, duelavam com dois Comensais da Morte. Os braços delas sacudiam-se rápidos, bloqueando os feitiços dos inimigos e contra-atacando. – Por isso Elenna estava tão preocupada...

Havia aurores também. Dezenas de aurores com o broche dourado do Ministério reluzindo nas vestes pretas.

Então, ela notou o brilho característico de Elenna saindo do Salão Principal, recuando enquanto bloqueava os ataques de um dos inimigos com as mãos nuas.

"_Onde estão os outros?"_

"_Harry está nas masmorras. Seu irmão e Hermione estão lá dentro."_ – a meio-elfo respondeu, localizando os dois no alto da escada. Conseguira levantar o comensal no ar, fazendo-o ricochetear na parede. Gina viu-o cair com o pescoço num ângulo estranho e engoliu em seco.

"_Como conseguiram entrar?"_

"_Não sei. O baile ainda não tinha acabad..."_ – ela não conseguiu continuar porque fora atingida no peito por um feitiço atordoante. Alex atirou-se escada abaixo, mas não chegou a tempo de evitar que ela batesse com um baque surdo perto da escada que levava para as masmorras. Gina desceu as escadas saltando dois degraus por vez.

"_O rosto dela não está nem um pouco atraente..."_

Elenna tinha um hematoma sob o olho direito, maculando sua pele branca. O queixo estava arranhado e sangrando, assim como a testa e mais sangue sujava-lhe as vestes. Ela, porém, não perdera a consciência com a queda.

- Venha. – Alex ajudou-a a levantar. Ao apoiar o pé no chão, seus olhos turvaram-se de dor.

- Quebrado. – ela precisou apoiar-se em Gina para conseguir sentar no degrau que descia para as entranhas do castelo. Envolveu o tornozelo com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos. – Vão ajudar os outros. – a voz lutou para sair entre-dentes. – Estou bem. Posso curar isso. Vão! – ela empurrou o amigo, quando ele tentou aproximar-se. – Saiam da minha frente!

Gina encolheu os ombros, virando-se para o Salão, onde os feitiços ricocheteavam nas paredes. Os gritos de feitiços e dor misturavam-se confusamente em seus ouvidos assim que Alex e ela chegaram à porta. Olhou uma última vez para a escada das masmorras, mas Elenna não estava mais lá.

- Esconda-se – Alex puxou-a para um canto. Não era possível distinguir qualquer pessoa, apenas viam-se sombras lutando umas com as outras. Mesas e cadeiras quebradas por todo o chão perto das paredes. O teto enfeitiçado tinha apenas nuvens cinzentas.

Gina se lembraria muito pouco da defesa desesperada daquela noite. Os feitiços atordoantes voavam sobre sua cabeça, muitas vezes ela sentiu o vento se deslocando. Ela ganhou inúmeros arranhões e manchas roxas, especialmente nos braços, pernas, tornozelos e joelhos. O vestido colado ao corpo pelo suor, o peito subindo e descendo dolorosamente no esforço para se manter viva, os olhos ardendo pela fumaça e poeira, a cabeça latejando pela concentração. Essas sensações apresentariam-se vivas nos anos posteriores.

Soube que lutara bem porque, em algum momento, os ataques pararam. Ela estava lado a lado com vários alunos do sétimo ano, de costas para o círculo que formaram para se proteger e ver o inimigo com mais facilidade.

"_Muitos não tiveram a mesma sorte."_ – seus olhos percorreram o Salão, distinguindo entre os escombros os corpos imóveis. – _"Novamente o cheiro de sangue e suor. Cheiro de morte."_ – queria ir até as pessoas desacordadas, como viu Hermione e Rony fazerem, mas sua mente tensionou-se. – _"Onde está Alex?"_

Ela esquadrinhou o ambiente, procurando os cabelos loiros. Recusava-se a admitir que ele tivesse sido atingido. Seus pés cobriram todo o perímetro do Salão antes que sua percepção a alertasse para o perigo.

"_As masmorras."_

O Hall estava silencioso, apesar de igualmente cheio de escombros e corpos no chão. Gina teve dificuldade em alcançar as escadas, tendo que pular sobre dois oponentes com os olhos vazios e vidrados para o teto. Ouviu som de duelos do lado de fora, embora sua atenção estivesse toda nos andares subterrâneos da escola.

Na primeira curva, teve que abaixar para desviar do raio azul que arrancou lascas da parede atrás dela.

- Você é patético! – era a voz de Elenna ecoando do final do corredor. – Se você se render agora, pode ser que consiga viver. – Gina sorriria da ironia na voz dela. Espiou e viu que a meio-elfo flutuava alguns centímetros do chão, apontando a mão espalmada e cheia de anéis para o bruxo ameaçador à sua frente. A máscara de caveira jazia aos pés dele, revelando um rosto cheio de tumores, muito vermelho.

- Vou ensinar você a ter respeito, sua fedelha! – Gina notou um leve tremor de medo na voz do homem. _"Ele nunca viu uma bruxa voando sem vassoura."_

- Caracatus, você passou muitos anos em Azkaban. – Elenna tornou, bloqueando o feitiço que o bruxo lançou. – Mas deve se lembrar de como meu pai luta. – um jato verde saiu da mão dela, errando o alvo por milímetros.

Gina preparava-se para correr para eles ao sentir um empurrão e cair para frente. Virou-se rápida, tentando recuperar a varinha, encontrando o sorriso desdenhoso de Draco Malfoy.

- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para não se intrometer em assuntos de adultos, Weasley?

Gina abriu a boca para revidar quando o barulho de pedras caindo a fez olhar novamente para onde Elenna e o comensal lutavam. No lugar onde o homem estava houvera um desabamento. Não sobrara nada dele.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – ela foi atingida em cheio por Malfoy. Ele pulou sobre o corpo paralisado, atirando-se sobre Elenna, que foi pega de surpresa.

- Há muito tempo eu queria você assim. – Gina ouviu-o sussurrar para a meio-elfo. Ele conseguira segurar os braços dela ao longo do corpo.

Gina assistiu as tentativas da morena de se desvencilhar, mas Draco a segurava firme, apertando seu corpo contra o dela. O rosto de Elenna estava contraído de náusea e fúria.

- Se você tivesse cedido a mim, não precisaríamos estar perdendo tempo agora. – ele passou a língua pela orelha dela. – Mas você preferiu o Potter.

- E você alguma vez duvidou que eu não soubesse das suas intenções? – ela disse, a voz pastosa de raiva. - Tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim!

- Será que teremos tempo para que eu complete o que meu pai não conseguiu?

Ela tentou se soltar, chutando-o, debatendo-se fortemente nos braços dele. Malfoy atirou-a contra a parede, batendo o rosto dela na pedra. Seu nariz começou a sangrar. Ele conjurou cordas para prender suas mãos. Com as suas livres, ele apertou os seios dela, percorrendo o corpo esguio. Gina podia sentir, mais que ver, a repulsa de Elenna.

- Acho que podemos ir para outro lugar, Elfa, que tal? – a voz dele arrepiou-a pelo veneno. – Se você for boazinha, não vai doer nem demorar muito. Seja inteligente, ou vai acabar como a sua miserável mãe.

- Você deve saber tudo sobre isso, não é mesmo? – a voz da meio-elfo estava surpreendentemente firme. – Seu pai deve ter contado histórias para você dormir. Deve ter se gabado todos esses anos das torturas. Ele pessoalmente me enfeitiçou para que eu pudesse ver. E ele não conseguiu nada, como você também não vai conseguir! – ela tentava, freneticamente, desatar os nós das cordas. – Sabe por quê? Porque o que você quer já pertence a outro. Eu nunca me deitaria com você! – essa última frase ela cuspiu no rosto de Malfoy, que a esbofeteou.

- Sua imunda! Puta! – ele se descontrolou, batendo e chutando mesmo quando ela caiu no chão. Gina tentava processar a informação. – Vadia! Desgraçada!

"_Então é por isso que ela odeia o Malfoy. Pela Deusa! O pai dele matou a mãe dela. E agora, ele quer que ela transmita poderes para ele. Mas isso não pode... não vai funcionar."_ – o esforço para tentar se mover a deixava sem ar. O cheiro de morte era forte ali, concentrado. Pensou que ele nunca mais deixaria seus pulmões. – _"Ele vai matá-la."_

- _Sectusempra!_ – alguém gritou, apontando a varinha para Malfoy. Pelo canto do olho, Gina viu Alex surgir, enquanto o sonserino tombava com uma fenda de sangue atravessando seu peito e abdômen. Ele pegou a adaga em forma de crescente e cortou as cordas. – _Enervate!_... Você consegue andar? – Elenna mexeu a cabeça, apoiando-se fortemente em Alex. – Vamos sair daqui.

Os dois estavam muito machucados, as roupas duras de sangue coagulado e seco. Os cabelos de Alex estavam vermelhos de tanto sangue. Foi quando eles avistaram Gina estirada no chão que outro comensal apareceu, acertando Alex pelas costas, fazendo os dois caírem ruidosamente no chão. O homem veio rápido em direção a eles, mas Elenna elevou-se, conjurando os ventos. Os olhos dela estavam brancos. Gina jamais vira uma fúria tão intensa. O corpo da meio-elfo parecia vibrar de ódio.

- Como você se atreve? – a voz dela soou alta, o brilho de sua pele cada vez mais forte. Gina soube quem era antes dele abrir a boca.

Ao invés de apontar a varinha para ela, Lúcio Malfoy, com um volteio e uma risada sarcástica, atingiu Alex.

- _Crucio!_ - Gina ouvia impotente o namorado gritar, machucando-se ao bater nas pedras. – Isso faz você lembrar alguma coisa?... – ele parecia sorrir por trás da máscara. – Sua mãezinha resistiu muito tempo, não foi mesmo? O que você vai fazer, garota insolente? Está fraca demais. Você está no fim.

Em sua raiva, Malfoy não a viu puxar a varinha. Nem a viu apontá-la.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – o grito ecoou por todas as masmorras.

Gina soube que ela esperara essa oportunidade desde que tinha três anos. Viu Elenna descer e diminuir, voltando a ser a garota que conhecia. Seus olhos cinzentos voltaram-se primeiro para Alex, estirado no chão aos seus pés. Seus dedos tremiam ao tocar a testa dele, despertando-o.

- Fique deitado um pouco. – a voz dela era apenas um fiapo. - Não há mais perigo.

Ao levantar e voltar-se para libertar Gina do feitiço, ela parou.

"_Não pensei que ela pudesse ficar mais pálida..."_

Pela segunda vez, Gina sentiu um feitiço nas costas. Conseguiu mover-se, forçando o pescoço dolorido a olhar para trás, para ver os olhos muito verdes de Harry arregalados e magoados fitando Elenna.

- Me ajude a levantar? – pediu ao amigo, para que o clima de tensão se dispersasse. Elenna virou-se para Alex, passando o braço do garoto sobre seus ombros. Ela passou por eles sem olhar para Harry.

Ao saírem do castelo, viram que a luta continuava nos jardins e perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Precisamos chegar até a sala de Sianna. – Harry disse. – Ela me enviou atrás de vocês e disse que a passagem está aberta.

As pernas de Gina ainda não a obedeciam, de modo que o garoto a pegou no colo. Ela sentiu-se grata, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. As vestes de Harry também estavam sujas de sangue e poeira e as mãos dele estavam enegrecidas, como se tivessem sido queimadas. Seu pescoço tinha um corte fundo, por onde mais sangue escorria sempre que ele virava-o de lado.

"_Quando chegarmos a Avalon, vou colocar ervas curativas."_

Ela mal prestou atenção no caminho, ciente de que corriam e se escondiam para não serem vistos.

- Não podemos deixar os outros. – murmurou para Harry, sem receber resposta.

Vagamente, notou a mudança no aroma do ar. Um cheiro maravilhoso de orvalho e terra molhada a fez acomodar-se mais nos braços do amigo.

"_Não vamos mais voltar a Hogwarts. Não tem mais volta. O círculo está se fechando."_

Caiu na escuridão sonolenta. Ao despertar, na manhã seguinte, estranharia o colchão de palha e as peles que a cobriam.

FIM

**N/As:** Demora demais nunca é bom, mas não teve jeito mesmo.

Desculpem ter feito vocês esperarem tanto. Sim, esse é o final da fic. Aileen e eu pensamos eu escrever uma trilogia, então esse é o fim do segundo ato. :-)

O qQue acharam?! Reviews, please. Para alegrar as nossas vidas!!

A continuação dessa está sendo escrita com MUITO cuidado por nós.

Breve nos encontraremos.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história até aqui. Valeu!


End file.
